


Touched By Stars

by Wolfling_Official



Series: 【中文翻译】Blind Carmilla AU [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blind Carmilla AU, Blind Character, Explicit Language, F/F, POV Second Person, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling_Official/pseuds/Wolfling_Official
Summary: 起先是你需要她。后来是她需要你。或许你们所需要的，不过是多一点的彼此。(失明Carmilla AU)





	1. Shot Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touched By Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315473) by [carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/carmillasleatherpants). 



> 本文为授权翻译作品，转载请注明作者出处。  
> 禁止二改及用作商业用途。

所以大学原来并不像你所期盼的那样。你所期待的可以饱览群书，起舞于聚会的大学冒险生活，事实上却是有无数论文要写，同时还要避开那些四处散播荷尔蒙的毛头小子的压力满满的新生学期。更不要提你整个学期都在饱受迷恋你 _室友的_ 女朋友的煎熬中。

  
你不是在知道她是你室友的女朋友后才开始迷恋她，而是这可是 _Danny Lawrence_ ,她有什么不值得喜欢的地方呢？她高挑而富有自信，无比的聪慧而又强壮，就像集所有你能道出的品质于一身。在你刚遇见她时，你甚至都不知道你的室友Elizabeth (Betty) Anne Spielsdorf在同她约会。

  
Danny是你第一学期19世纪英语文学作品班的助教。她曾站在班级前方，看起来三百六十度无死角的完美。六英尺高的个子，端庄且优雅，她红色的头发被束成一条马尾，身着一件棒球服再配上一条褪色牛仔短裤。她咬着笔末端的橡皮，低头看向搁在讲台上的笔记本。

  
你仍旧记得当她抬头对上你的眼睛时，自己的心跳是怎样漏了一拍。紧接着你被另一名学生从背后撞了一下，你转过身去瞪着他们，但对方却已经来到了自己的座位上，丝毫没有对你产生注意。当你折回看向你那不知姓名的助教时，她正朝着你微笑，而那让你脸红起来，慌忙来到一个靠前的座位上。

  
你的讲师介绍她叫“Danny Lawrence”，而鉴于坐在 _正前方_ ，你努力不让自己昏厥过去。随后讲师决定以随机抽取几名学生，找出他们在该时期最喜欢的小说的方式来开启这门课程。她指向了你，你惊慌起来。

  
你嘀咕出一连串的作品“爱丽丝梦游......弗兰肯斯坦......秘密花园！”

 

你从没有这样尴尬过，但在课堂结束后Danny主动提出要带你熟悉一下校园，而你绝没有可能拒绝这个。一切都进展的如此之好，直到她陪你走回宿舍的那刻。

  
就是那时Betty出现在你们的房间里，以同Danny交换了一个吻，和一句“宝贝”的问候方式打碎了你的美梦。

 

“我不知道我的女朋友是你的室友呢。”Danny笑了起来。是啊，真“好笑”。

  
尽管你明白这样不对，但对她的迷恋却还是一点儿也没有减少。你从高中就意识到自己真的无法控制对别人的感觉，所以你并不过于责怪自己。但还是，坐在你的床上写 _她的_ 班级的论文，与此同时Danny和Betty拥搂在Betty那侧的床上，爱意满满地看着电影。或是听到Danny在约会后陪Betty走回宿舍，然后在你搅和着马克杯中的可可，试图看一集剧时，你的室友在一旁 _滔滔不绝地_ 讲着自己刚刚度过了一个多么 _棒呆了_ 的夜晚。这感觉糟透了。然而除了你自己狭窄的嫉妒心，你不能将自己的苦涩怪罪于任何一人。

  
不过老实说事情也不全是那么糟糕，你同你的楼管Perry，还有她的好友Lafontaine做了朋友。你在先前住进来时就见过Lafontaine，祂（译者注：由于Laf为无性别者，文中统一用“祂”代称）当时正指导同你一样的新生进到不同的宿舍去，但在此之后你就没有再见过祂了。Perry介绍了你们两个认识，自此她俩便成了你在这里的家长。她们不像你的爸爸一样溺爱你，但你可以依赖她们。

  
你仍旧不清楚她们对于彼此而言意味着什么。Perry经常掷出“最好的朋友”这个词，但她们表现的就像一对已婚的伴侣。你不想妄作猜想而引得她们不舒服，所以从不延伸这个话题。

  
当你可以时，你宁愿挤在她们两人中间也不愿去当Betty和Danny的电灯泡，抛下她作为元气俱乐部副主席聚会的邀请，转而向这对“已婚伴侣”寻求一个宁静的夜晚。至少你不用担心她俩会在你面前激吻。

 

你所梦想的作为一个小镇女孩儿，迎向一切恶势力，并要他们好看的大学冒险之旅似乎并没有发生。所以同让自己备受瞩目相反，你埋头于自己的成绩中。

  
而作为回报，第一学期时你以平均绩点3.81的高分，进入到优秀学生名单中。

* * *

 

当你过完寒假返校时，Danny和Betty依旧如胶似漆的黏在一起，你甚至在走进门的那一刻就可以断定她们已经在Betty的床上亲热过了。Danny努力让自己同Betty分开足够的距离好邀请你参加元气俱乐部举办的返校聚会。

  
“欢迎回来Laura。”Betty在Danny的下颚线内侧落下一连串的吻，你尽量控制自己不要皱眉。老实说在短暂的休假过后你的迷恋稍微熄退了一些，然而Betty对其双手少的可怜的自制力仍不是你想见到的。

  
“嗨，Danny。”话说出来声音比你意味的还要干涩一些，但你并没有太过纠结于此。

  
“元气俱乐部今晚要举办一个返校聚会，你想来参加吗？”

  
你考虑了一下她的邀请，但留下来看连播的《特工卡特》绝对比一场可预见的元气俱乐部同古数兄弟会的交战和一群醉醺醺散发着荷尔蒙的青少年要更有吸引力的多。所以你摇了摇头。

  
“不了，我没关系的。不过还是谢了，我还有......事情要忙。”Danny扬起一边眉毛，但是没有说什么。取而代之的，她牵起Betty的手，领着她走出房间。

  
“好吧，一会儿见。”Betty心不在焉的同你挥挥手，从她的床头板上抓起她的钥匙串和钱包。然后她便和Danny用跳舞似的步伐离开了，剩你一个人孤零零地待在你们的宿舍里。同往常一样。

 

你将你的手提电脑从包里拽出来放到桌子上，并不急着去拆开你装衣服的行李。你有更要紧的事去操心，而那些衣服明天仍会在那儿。

 

这就是为什么你以酸痛的双眼和尽是后悔的方式开启了你的第二学期。你熬夜到凌晨四点写关于这部剧的博客，然后又强拖着身子去上白天九点钟的课。说真的，一节在早上的创意写作课程对你来说或许实在不是个好主意。

 

根据你从一些元气俱乐部的学姐那里听到的，你的讲师倾向于在第一天就透露给学生期末专题的内容，好让你们能有充足的时间选取主题并深入发掘你们的话题。

 

你来的显然有些早了，因为在你走进教室时里面只分散地坐着三个学生。你坐下来，掏出你的笔记本开始在一张空白页上随意的做着涂鸦，试图让自己忙碌起来。当你意识到自己信马由缰的创作正在转变成一株水仙花的草图时，教室前方讲师的声音偷走了你的注意力。那朵花被迅速遗忘在了笔记本的后页，你翻回到前面的空白页上。

  
你五英尺八英寸高的讲师气宇轩昂的走了进来。她在白板上用漂亮的笔迹草草写下“ _Joyce教授_ ”，当她介绍自己时，她的嗓音以一种好似符合韵文的方式流转在房间中，这立刻引起了你的全部重视。你放下铅笔，双手交叠合放在腿上。她的一只手在你们本学期的教学大纲旁挥舞着，而你则全程跟着她。在终于讲完后，她从纸张间抬起眼来，扫视过整个班级。

  
“正如你们当中的一些或许已经听说的，我会在今天给出你们期末项目的主题，这样你们就能在接下来的学期里完成它及我安排给你们的其他任务。今天之后有四个多月的时间可以用来完成这项作业，应该足够了。”没有人抱怨的事实似乎取悦了她，因为你捕捉到她唇边一闪而过的微笑。接着她又转去在白板上写起东西来。当她完成后，她转身面向班级。

  
上面写道： _结识一个陌生人，写下这个人的故事。_

  
_就这样？_

  
就在这个想法穿过你的脑海时，几乎与之同步的，你身旁的一名学生大声的把它说了出来。你的讲师尖刻地瞥了他一眼。

  
“身为作家，你们随时都会被给予不明朗的主题以要求写作。你们通过其所完成的作品将能评定你们作家的能力。这项任务远比看上去要难得多，我相信你们很快就会发现了。”你旁边的那名学生陷回了座位中。

  
“无论如何，这就是我今天要告诉给你们的全部了。剩下的课堂时间都交给你们了，回家去头脑风暴吧。”然后她在自己的讲桌旁坐下，开始往她的电脑中敲入什么东西。班里余下的人都站起身来将自己的东西收回包中，而你禁不住地感觉到被愚弄了。

  
你费劲巴拉的把自己从床上拖起来就为了来上课，现在又被告知可以回去。太“棒”了。

* * *

 

你回到宿舍又睡了几个小时，然后出门试图结交一些新面孔以好为你的期末专题开个头。但事实证明，遇见一个新人，同时还要是足够有趣的写作主体比听起来要难找的多。

  
你原计划在午餐前认识一个人，并对他（她）稍做了解，这样你就能早日从你的专题中脱身了。然而似乎没有人想要同你交谈，每个人不是有地方要去就是丢给你一个被打扰到的眼神。在第五次吃了闭门羹后，你决定打道回府。

  
回到房间后，你不悦地生着闷气，直到收到一条Lafontaine发来的短信，询问你是否愿意和她们在咖啡馆里一同吃个午饭。想到或许能在午饭的时候找到一个可以聊聊的人，你答应了祂。屋外面铺着一层纤密的雪，所以你滑进一双靴子里，并在出门前抓上了一件外套。

  
在途中，你偶遇了Danny。确切地说，由于她正从转角的另一头拐过来，你径直迎上了她，这险些把你撞倒。她的双手飞奔到你的肩膀上以稳住你，而你发现自己正注视着一双充满关切的蓝眼睛。“妈的，你还好吗Laura？”

  
“哦，Danny！”你尖声喊道，接着又尴尬地清了清嗓子。“啊咳，嗨！很好！我很好！”她微笑起来，不知是忽视了还是压根儿没注意到你试着保持镇定的企图，她松开了抓着你的手。

  
“Betty在你们的房间里头吗？”你摇了摇头。“哦。这样的话......你这是要去哪儿呢？”

  
“啊，额，Lafontaine邀请我一起去吃午饭，自从寒假过后我就没有再见过衪了，所以我想，为什么不呢？”

  
“酷。我其实刚刚就在想着去吃午餐的事呢。介意我跟着一起去吗？”一个和Danny共用午餐，同时没有一只基本上吊挂在她身上的Betty的机会让你兴奋起来。即使没有发展出浪漫萌芽的可能，Danny仍旧是你的好朋友之一。你喜欢同她呆在一起，只是......不要有Betty在一旁。

  
“我觉得祂不会介意的。”你知道祂会的，因为大多数时间里Lafontaine同Danny之间紧绷的氛围几乎让人难以忍受。事实上她们完全是不同的两类人，并且与生俱来的在每一件事上都意见不合。

  
Danny是田径队的长跑运动员，这蛮符合她的性格的，一切都是一条直线。Lafontaine则是个自然科学家，好奇心驱使着祂去找寻事物新的角度。Danny细致入微，Lafontaine大胆轻率。她们位于彼此的对立面，极易产生冲突。你明白她们是看在你的面子上才勉强容忍着对方的存在，但她们两个你都（以不同方式的）喜欢，所以为了不让大家难堪你不去提及这个问题。另外，Lafontaine在上个学期知道了你暗恋着Danny，祂能理解你邀请了她。

  
“太好了，我这就给Betty发个消息看看她想不想来和咱们一起。”然后就这样，你的情绪一下子又垮掉了。

  
“好的。”你尽可能不带感情色彩的回应道。你同Danny从宿舍楼走去主用餐区，那里每个人都称其为“咖啡馆”。你们聊了聊她刚刚度过的假期，她滔滔不绝地讲着自己可能获得的实习机会，你听她谈论自己是多么的激动，事情是怎样的顺利进展。你希望自己也能像她一样有想法。诚然，你现在才刚上大一，但还是......

  
“嘿，怎么了？”Danny的问话让你重新集结了注意力。你这才发现她已经没有在说自己的事了，而你刚刚迷失在自己的思绪里，无意识地把她屏蔽掉了。

  
“没什么。”你最终回答道。“只是一个关于期末的蠢问题。”

  
“期末？这可是开学第一天诶。”Danny温和地笑着。可这一次，那毫无帮助。

  
“我知道，就只是——它看起来比我所想的要更耗时间。”她的嘴唇抿成一条薄线，然后她张嘴想要说些什么，就在这时你感觉到一只手搭在了你的肩膀上。你转身看见了Lafontaine大大的笑容。

  
祂剃掉两边总是不受约束轻晃着的红发相比你上一次见到时要修剪的服帖了不少。你知道它们再长回原样只是时间问题，但你确实喜欢现在这个发型。

  
“嗨，La——喔哦，发生什么事了吗？”祂问道，你耸耸肩。

  
“就在你打岔之前——”Danny开口了，而你在一场争执一触即发前迅速打断了她。

  
“就是我的创意写作课题比第一眼看上去的要难得多。”Danny又一次张嘴试图说些什么，但被Lafontaine抢先一步。

  
“那不然呢？”Lafontaine说道，祂扬起头朝向你们三个走过来的Perry挥了挥手，然后领着你们几个回到自己过来前买汉堡的队伍当中。“这可是大学，L。你不能指望事事都易如反掌。”

  
“我——”

  
“她明白这个Lafontaine。”Danny瞪着祂说。你差点儿就要告诉她你能为自己辩护的，但还是决定这次就随她去吧，毕竟她只是想要帮你不是吗？”Lafontaine瞪了回去，Perry忙带着祂上前去为她们的食物付款。（你无视掉Danny为即将过来的Betty也买了份食物。）在走向餐桌前，你同Perry交换了一个忿忿不平的眼神。

  
“好吧。”Lafontaine说着坐下咬了一口油炸食品。“透给你的题目是什么？”

  
“‘ _结识一个陌生人，写下这个人的故事。_ ’”你告诉祂。

  
“那可是相当概括。”

  
“ _我知道。_ ”你将头贴在桌子上呻吟道。

  
“或许你不应该像没头苍蝇一样到处寻找人选。这就是你的问题所在，你需要锁定一个目标。”

  
“Lafontaine，人们不是被当作射击练习的靶子。”Perry插嘴道，给了Lafontaine一个不赞同的表情。“我正计划着为咱们楼层的学生举办个活动，说不定你可以试着同你隔间的人聊一聊，让她们中的一个帮你完成你的课题。”

  
“真无趣。”Lafontaine接道。Perry一副被冒犯到的样子。“喔，放轻松。这可是个能为Laura的文章寻到优秀题材的超棒的点子，不是么？”Perry给了你一个眼神似乎希望你不要应和祂，作为回应你耸了耸肩，她轻哼着翻了个白眼。

  
“别这样Perry。说真的，我什么都愿意尝试。”

  
“我想我得再去拿点纸巾，顺便——哦，嘿Betty！”你转头看见在Perry离开的同时Betty正朝桌子这边走来。当Danny起身招呼她时，你选择不再看着她们，转而将注意力放在Lafontaine和无论什么祂给出来帮助你的法子上。

  
“好吧，所以我们具体怎么做才能‘找到一个目标’呢？”你问道。

  
“我的话会深入调查，但是这种对象很好找的，你现在就可以看出谁的背后有一段故事。”你皱起眉试着分散的看向四周。你看到兄弟会的成员们大声着起哄，他们中的一个正咕嘟咕嘟的一口气干掉整盒牛奶。你翻了个白眼，将视线转到几个来自炼金术俱乐部的人身上。其中一人站了起来，开始朝另一个人叫嚷。你又瞅向一群因为她们中的谁说了什么而一同大笑着的女士们。你叹了口气，回看向Lafontaine，再一次放弃了。

  
“我到底要在这儿找些什么呢？”

  
“你究竟有没有用心去找啊Laura？我就只是零星地观察了几个人，然后看——”祂探过桌子指给你自己正注视着的方向。你的嘴巴张成了一个小小的“o”型。

  
你先是注意到了遮住她双眼的墨镜和在她走路时探向前后的白色手杖。她的嘴唇抿成一条细线，空着的那只手里正紧攥着一只来自于某个食堂窗口，装着食物的纸袋。你留意到她的头偏向左侧，而在右面你看到一道像是疤痕的蜿蜒向下拉长延伸直至她的上唇。她黑色的卷发垂至肩际，头上戴着一顶深色无檐帽。她穿着一件袖子上带着剪口的黑色长袖衫，还有一条膝盖处撕裂开来的黑色紧身牛仔裤，好像屋外的冷空气根本不算什么。不过她倒还是蹬了一双绑紧鞋带的格斗靴在脚下。

  
你将视线从她身上移开，转去望着Lafontaine，祂正因你对这个神秘女孩明显在意的审视咧嘴笑着。

  
“她？”你最终问道。Lafontaine点了点头。

  
“她。”

  
“你们不觉得就为了一个课题跑去挖掘一个盲眼女孩的往事有点过分了吗？”Perry突然出现在Lafontaine的身后，把一叠餐巾纸放在桌子上。她呷了一口茶，严厉地看了你们一眼。Betty和Danny已经就座了，她们顺着你的视线一同朝那个女孩看去。她的目光突然间对上了你的方向。尽管十分确信她 _看不见_ 你，你还是被吓了一大跳，咻的又迅速看回Lafontaine。

  
“大众媒体就是这样。对不，L？”Lafontaine从桌子那头凑过来给你的肩头来了一拳。你龇牙咧嘴的揉着肩膀，冲祂皱起了眉头。祂却只是咧嘴对着你笑。

  
“ _未必。_ ”

  
“你到底还要不要试着去跟她聊聊？”你看着Lafontaine的笑容和Perry不赞成的表情，又转去望向那个女孩儿。她把自己的手杖贴靠在桌子上，视线朝下伸手从纸袋里掏出一只三明治。就在她开吃时你站了起来。

  
你要去同她说说话。你一定可以做到的。

  
“祝我好运。”

  
“好运！”Lafontaine和Perry都在你背后追喊道，当然，Perry没有那么热切。你振奋起精神走向她。你正站在距离她的桌子几英尺远的地方，她的左侧对着你，而你过敏的神经占了上风。你停下脚步，就只是看着她。她慢慢地嚼着三明治，像是在品味每咬一口的滋味。她真的非常漂亮。通过近距离的观察，你可以从她墨镜上方的空隙窥探到那因伤疤而紧致的皮肤，向上延至前额。

  
你舔了舔嘴唇，就着牛仔裤蹭掉你掌心的汗渍。你可以的，你是一名记者，你有能力跟这个女孩谈谈并请她作你文章的写作主体。一定没问题的。

  
“嗨。”你开口道，差不多是将其喊了出来，你开始窘迫地脸红。你清了清嗓子，看着女孩由于你突然的叫喊而僵直起来。就在你清喉咙时，她把脑袋歪向左边，但是没有看向你。

  
“你想干嘛？”她冷冷地问道。一种无形的重量夺走了你的呼吸，你的手掌又开始冒汗，你将它们抹到了裤子上。

  
“我——呃——”

  
“你不会也是那群在为创意写作四处搜罗故事的小孩儿之一吧？”

  
“那个——”

  
“恶，我简直能听到你声音中的负罪感。走开。”你的嘴唇徒劳的颤动了几下，试着挤出一句回应。你竟然在什么都没说出之前就被拒之门外了。

  
“你压根儿就没给我一个说话的机会。”你终于愤愤不平道。许是你说话的口气引起了她的注意，她将脸对准了你。

  
“你没有说话的必要。我不想要你们这群好打听闲事的小记者中的任何一个掺和到我的生活中，更不会成为你的研究目标，滚开。”女孩儿将头转回到前方，咬了一口三明治，继续吃着她的午餐，就好像你从未来过一样。

  
你惊愕地慌忙后转，僵硬的走回自己的桌子那头。你坐下来陷入了恍惚中，Danny轻推了你一下使你重新凝集了注意力。

  
“你还好吗？”

  
“嗯，我没事，只是——”

  
“她把你毙了吗？”Lafontaine问道。

  
“谁？Carmilla吗？”Danny问。挫败感向你涌来，你这才发现在被她毙掉之前你甚至都没问出她的 _名字_ 。你呻吟着揉了揉太阳穴。

  
“她都没有让我说点什么就叫我离开了。”

  
“啊......我应该事先提醒你这件事的。”Danny喝了一大口她的运动饮料，你们都将注意力转到她身上。

  
“你认识她？”Lafontaine问，Danny翻了个白眼。

  
“是啊，我们大一时是实验室搭档。她真的是个婊子。我那会儿就只是想帮帮她，你们也知道的， _盲人_ 。然后她就抗拒的像是我想要去换她的尿布还是怎样。”Danny嘲讽的说着，将饮料盖子拧回瓶子上。“而当时再去换搭档已经太晚了，所以我不得不花了整个学期来对付她。”

  
Lafontaine推给你祂的炸薯条，你伸手抓了一把。

  
“就因为她看不见不代表她就是天使了对吗？”祂说。你闷闷不乐地往嘴里塞满了薯条。

  
“我想是的。但话虽这么说，你还是会觉得她应该对于我试着帮忙，而不是留她自生自灭要起码感激一些。”Danny回应说。Betty斜靠到她的身上。

  
“是我的话就一定会让你帮我的。”

  
“我十分确信。”Danny笑着说，而你转了转眼珠。捕捉到这一切，Lafontaine冲你摇了摇头。通常来讲你会感觉很糟糕，然而这一次，你却只是低下头将其靠上张开的掌心。

  
Lafontaine，Perry，Danny还有Betty将余下的午餐时光花费在了挑三拣四的为你把关其他你可以尝试说服作为写作对象的人选。尽管知晓你最好放手向前，你还是忍不住再次看向Carmilla。你看着她吃完了午饭，起身走向垃圾箱，然后避开同任何人的身体接触，她离开了咖啡馆。

  
你将注意力转回到面前的对话上，Lafontaine正试着辩护说炼金术俱乐部“ _并不像别人所形容的那样糟糕。_ ”

  
“我还有些事要做就先回去了。”你打断道。“以后见伙计们？”Lafontaine似乎想要说服你再多呆一会儿，但Perry伸出一只手到祂的胳膊上制止了祂。

  
“稍后见，Laura。”Perry移开手放回到腿上，并对你微笑着。“明天午饭时我们还能再看见你吗？”

  
“可能吧。”你站起将你的垃圾收成一堆。Danny同你挥手道别，Betty则跟你说晚些时候见。然后你转身离开了。

  
你觉得自己白白浪费了一天，根本什么事都没有做成。现在还只是制定大纲的星期，所以你的课程不会很忙。你需要这项任务来帮你从你那完全没影的爱情生活和其他你选择无视的烦心事中转移注意力。

  
你该怎么做呢？


	2. Deal

你的项目完全没有进展。你甚至都不能对你无比糟糕的社交能力做出合理解释，但事实证明你就是如此。你花了前两周的大部分时间尝试结交些人，但没有一个足够有趣到让你有写作的动力。

 

或许是你过于挑剔了吧。与此同时你仍在想着Carmilla，她将是 _最适当的_ 人选，至少她看起来会是。真奇怪，你从未如此想要深入了解一个人到你想要了解Carmilla的程度。你没来由的便被她吸引住了，就好像这件事本该如此。你想要再多了解一点有关她的事，但你明白，这不是你说了算的。所以你试着放下她，但你真的控制不住脑海中涌动的想法。

 

你正坐在室内体育场的露天座位上，看着Danny做着她的田径训练。她们通常会进行封闭式练习，但元气俱乐部的姑娘们都喜欢你，所以如果你想的话她们总会允许你待在一旁。

 

你喜欢看着人们奔跑。如此流畅的姿态，又那么的笔直向前。你仍记得在你更小一点时，这样的感觉有多么自由。在那时，鞋子踩在混凝土路面的抨撞声带给你一种不可言明的心情。如今的你已经不再同旧时那般富有运动精神了，而对此你也并不在意，但看着别人奔跑还是能带给你一种愉悦的怀旧感。

 

你注视着Danny同她队里的另外三名女孩一起准备800米赛跑。她们站成一排，摆出蹲伏的姿势。你看着Danny探身向前，将重量置于右脚，她平稳地呼吸着。接着她们的教练吹响了哨子，四个女孩儿都拔腿奔跑起来。这真心令人惊叹，她们步子下的笃定，还有那种专注的表情。

 

几分钟后，她们的赛跑以Danny稍做领先而告终。她们相互击掌然后查看了一下时间，调整呼吸的同时似乎都对自己的成绩相当满意。Danny抬头看向观众席，冲你招了招手。你的脸就那么红了起来，你回向她挥手，然后收获了她灿烂的笑容。她同她的教练说了些什么，对方摆手示意她离开。接着她朝你这里走上来。

 

当她滑进你旁边的座位里时，你飞快地坐正身体，合起了放在腿上的笔记本。

 

“嗨Laura，怎么了？”

 

“就只是在看你们这群人跑步，你真的超厉害，我现在知道那些奖章都是怎么来的了。”Danny若有所思地盯着她的鞋尖。

 

“谢了，Laura。”她最终说道。你点点头，然后她笑了，但比起你更多是对着她自己。“嗯，我过来是想问问你愿不愿意在训练过后和我一起去吃派。我知道咱们在之前我帮你解决课程上的问题时总会一块去，但后来我变忙了，你也变忙了，我们之间开始有些疏远了，可我真的很喜欢跟你四处闲逛的感觉。”

 

“我——当然，没问题。我也喜欢和你一起出去，但是学期期末的时候事情一下子就都忙了起来而且我知道我真的没怎么去过那些聚会还有——”

 

“不Laura，这没关系的。我都懂，派对对你来说真的没什么吸引力。我只是觉得自己无论怎样都至少应该邀请你一下，以防你想去呢。如果你不想来的话没必要勉强自己，我不想让你感觉我在给你施压或是什么的。”

 

“不是这样的。就只是——”你开口说，绞尽脑汁的试图摆脱这场尴尬的对话，但她摆手阻止了你。

 

“别担心，真的没什么的。所以我们约‘派’吗？”

 

“当然！”

 

“酷，太棒了。呃，我得回跑道上去练习了……等我训练结束？”你殷切地点点头，她站了起来。在她走下台阶时，你冲她挥了挥手。

 

“小心点。”你喊道。她回头看了你一眼，伴着可爱的笑容，随后回归到她在赛道上的队伍当中。直到这时你才开始责问自己，“‘小心点’哈？”

 

你将笔记本翻回到过去两周里记录下的你所遇见的每一个人的名单位置。你瞪着这份名单，然后一个连着一个的划掉了上面的名字。除了Carmilla的。你所拥有关于她的一切就只有一个首姓名，而纵使她会是一个很棒的课题目标，一部分的你还是想要放弃这个想法。她已经说得很清楚了，她不想同你有什么瓜葛。

 

你咬了咬腮帮子，叹惜着将她的名字从名单上勾掉，合起了笔记本。从现在开始你不能再在Carmilla· _天知道她的姓氏是什么_ 身上停驻了。因为倘若一直为了一个 _可能性_ 而盘桓不前的话，你的课题将永远无法迈出第一步。但现在，你要暂时叫停在这个问题上产生的困扰，今晚你要去跟你的前任暗恋对象出去吃派，而你这次不会再让自己难堪了。

* * *

 

Danny带你去吃的校外卖的樱桃派真的相当美味。在大一刚开始时，你拜托Danny帮帮你的文学课论文。诚实地说，这是你为了加深同她的认识而耍的小花招，但渐渐的，和她一起在星期三点上一份派来吃开始纳入你们的日常。而这些一直持续到Betty也开始挂科，然后加入了你们。

 

倒不是说你不喜欢Betty，就室友来说，她已经做得尽善尽美了。她会打扫自己弄出的烂摊子，还遵循你的提议同你轮流来做杂务。但是......看着她和你无意间的暗恋对象有爱的待在一起还是令你感到很糟。所以你不再去的那么频繁了，找出各种借口避免出现在那里，直到星期三成为Danny与Betty的约会之夜。

 

这种转变完全拜你所赐，你想。

 

坐在这里而没有Betty伴随身边的感觉令你小小的愉悦了一下。就像旧时光一样。你率先咬了一口放在你们中间的派，然后满足地哼出了声。

 

“我有一阵子没见你 _这么_ 开心过了。”Danny笑了，而你也禁不住朝她微笑。

 

“谁能对放在他们面前的派皱眉呢？”Danny笑的更开心了，你在心里暗自为自己打气。 _这次你不会再让自己表现的像一个彻彻底底的傻瓜了。_

 

“说的没错。”她也咬了一口，放大了笑容。“天呐，我都快要忘记这特么有 _多美味_ 了。”

 

“是吧？”接下来的时间里，你们在舒适的沉默中一同吃着那张有些不合尺寸的派。（店主人似乎很喜欢你和Danny，他给了你们一份超出正常尺寸超大号的派，而且没有额外收费。）

 

“所以，你的创意写作项目取得任何进展了吗？”她问。你叹了口气，咬了咬餐叉的末端。

 

“答案是没有。”

 

“妈的，那你有什么想法吗？”

 

“过去两周里我一直在找不认识的人聊天，但如果我是教授的话，他们中没有一个拥有足够有意思的话题让我有读下去的欲望。我是说——偷懒随便写个人当然更容易一些，但我不想 _走捷径_ 。”

 

“不，我明白。”Danny赞同道。“我很欣赏这一点，Laura。”

 

在你说出任何令人难堪的话之前，你注意到几个座位之外，一个黑色卷发的人正坐在一名金发女孩儿对面。对此，如果不是那根手杖和架在她脸上的墨镜的话，你本不会太过注意。和上次一样，她的左侧冲向你，所以你并不能真的瞧见你可以确定位于那里的疤痕。但你知道，那是她。

 

你的喉咙一下子干涩起来。Silas是一所规模不小的大学，除了你一成不变的午餐时间，你从未想过会在周围看见她。倒不是说你觉得她不会外出或是别的什么，这更像是 _亲眼看见_ 她正在这么做让你有些措手不及。

 

“谢谢。”你最后说，从Carmilla的侧脸收回视线又看回Danny，她正舀起另一叉子的派送进口中。

 

她点点头接着问你课程进行的如何。你设法继续同她对话，在此期间却一直留意着Carmilla。虽然你并不知道自己正在打算些什么，但能感觉期望正在你的胃中积聚起来。所以或许将会是些莽撞的事情。

 

当看到Carmilla站起来走向洗手间时，你正听着Danny介绍一项元气俱乐部计划准备的社会活动。

 

“嘿，介意我去趟洗手间吗？我会很快的。”你打断道，Danny摇了摇头。

 

“哦当然不，你不用着急。你想再点份派吗？”

 

“嗯……我回来再给你答复？”

 

“当然，没问题。”

 

“好的，酷！我——我很快就回来。”你飞快地溜出隔区，径直窜向洗手间。Carmilla刚好从其中一个小隔间里走出来，拐棍被夹在她的腋下。她将脑袋转向你的位置，你屏住了呼吸。你迈开步子，同她擦肩而过，假装自己要到隔间去小便，因为无论你方才是怎么计划的，此时看起来都相当的不走脑子。

 

“你现在开始跟踪我了吗，小记者？”Carmilla问。

 

“什么？”你舌头打结道。

 

“你是那天在咖啡馆同我搭讪的那个人，不对吗？”她继续说，摸索了一下四周，然后似乎因为探测到水龙头的存在而松了一口气。

 

“我——没错。你怎么知道是我呢？”在回答你的问题之前，她先洗净了手。你注意到在墨镜的阴影下，她拧起了眼眉，接着她先后转向两侧，最后还是选择在裤子上擦干了她的手。

 

“嘛，你有着相当恼人的步态，cupcake。”

 

“我才不——你能听出我的步态？”面对这个问题，Carmilla咧嘴露出一个得意的微笑，但那迅速垮了下去，她开始紧锁眉头。

 

“你想干什么？”没有回答你的问题，她反问你道。

 

“呃，上次你没给我问出口的机会，所以我想说不定这次你会改变心意。”

 

“还真是执拗呢，不是吗？”

 

“在我的领域你必须如此。”

 

“哦？是吗？所以那究竟是什么领域？” “新闻学。确切点说是调查专业。”Carmilla朝你走过来，你倒退着紧贴上水池，先前的自信一扫而光。

 

这个女孩似乎拥有使人丧失勇气的能力，她令你感到不安。而现在她距离你足够近，你终于首次看清了她的伤疤。那看上去很严重。你不知道什么才能造出这样的疤痕，但看起来最糟糕的部分隐没在了她的墨镜之下。那些伤疤好像只张扬在她的右脸，往下延至嘴唇上端。你所能望见的，是她完全未被触及的左脸；是向下在她胸口，随着呼吸上下起伏的疤痕。

 

有那么一瞬间，你忽然庆幸她看不见你，因为你 _完完全全_ 是在凝视着她。

 

“所以你想靠探听那些与你不相干的事来谋生？还真是崇高啊。”你的脸因为被激怒而皱了起来。

 

“嘿。对于从我们这里获取信息的人来说调查性新闻报道占据了很大优势的好么？要不是因为调查报导越来越多的人会对世界上发生的大部分事件毫不自知而且——我到底为什么要解释自己给你听啊？”

 

“因为你对我有所谋求。”

 

“我对你没有任何 _谋求_ 。”

 

“那我猜我们在这儿完事了不是吗？”Carmilla抻直她的拐棍，从你身边走过，你拉住了她的手腕。

 

“嗨，等——”一种近乎称得上是敌意的情绪迅速从Carmilla身上散发开来，你的心抽紧了一下。那是一种充溢着憎恶和威胁意味的情绪，你甚至不确定倘若她能够看见的话，是否会在乎你脸上那惊愕的表情。

 

“别。”她猛地将手臂从你手中拽出来，“碰。我。”

 

随后她走离了你的身边，这一次你没有再试图阻止她。你感到虚弱，方才那种激烈的氛围仍回荡在四周，令你直起鸡皮疙瘩。发觉同她因如此微小一秒的身体接触而对你产生的影响着实是有些令人惊慌，你转后面向镜子，看到自己苍白的面色。然后你记起Danny还正坐在外面的隔间中等着你。

 

“振作点，Laura。”你对自己低语道，往脸上泼了些水。你找到纸巾擦干脸，接着转身走了出去。

 

“嘿，什么花了你这么久？”Danny问说。你看向Carmilla和那个金发女孩刚刚待过的位置，但她们已经离开了，你的胃翻搅起来。

 

“我感觉有些不舒服。不介意的话我们可以现在就回去了吗？”

 

“当然没问题，我们完全可以走。看来我没有再要一份派是明智的嗯？”你和她一起笑了，她挥手招来一名侍者要付钱。

 

“你不必——”

 

“嗨，让我来。”你还想继续争辩，但她朝你笑了起来，让你感觉自己是有那么些特别的，所以你点了点头。随后Danny站起身，陪你一起走回宿舍。而你试着去忘掉自己是怎样把事情搞砸了。

* * *

 

尽管尝遍一切方法来将你的注意力从昨晚发生在你和Carmilla身上的插曲中转移开，你似乎就是无法将其赶出脑海。在你们回到宿舍时，它是如此的让恼人以至于当Betty询问Danny训练进行的如何，并在早先差不多快要把舌头探进她的喉咙里时，你连眼睛都没有眨一下。你就只是戴上了耳机，做起数学课的作业。

 

当隔天和朋友们一同去吃午饭时，你几乎打不起精神去动盛在你面前的盘子里，散发着可口香味的意大利面。你一边用叉子将它们戳来戳去，一边看着Perry从Lafontaine手中夺来几根火柴，祂正试图“为了科学研究”点燃自己的食物。

 

Danny和Betty今天没有和你们一起，对此你心怀感激，因为Danny的话是一定会问你出了什么事，而你 _真的真的_ 不想谈论它。Lafontaine和Perry也有问过你，但你告诉她们不是什么大事，所以她们便就不再过问了。Danny会不停地追问，直到你将其倾吐出来，而她们则尊重你对事情有所保留的需求。

 

你刚往口中塞进了满嘴的面条，接着就听到砰地一响，伴着痛苦的轻呼和抽气声。你转头看见一名面露愧色的兄弟会成员正站在Carmilla身后，而她则跌坐在地上。她的拐棍掉落在了距离她伸出的手几英尺远的地方。不知为何，她的墨镜仍牢牢戴在脸上，但她的双手正为了那根无法触及的手杖胡乱摸索着。

 

方才还吵吵嚷嚷的咖啡馆似乎在此时屏住了呼吸。事情刚刚过去片刻，然而Carmilla低声咒骂起来，那个兄弟会的小子开始不断地道歉。

 

“真是对不起。我不是故意想要——”他伸手去扶她的肩膀，可Carmilla几乎冲他咆哮起来。他仿佛被蛰了一口般忙缩回手。

 

“别。碰。我。”她低吼道，“我的手杖在——操！”她试着将自己拽起来。这时候另一个兄弟出现了，你认出他是上学期和你一起上文学课的Kirsch。他走到那个似乎是撞倒Carmilla的罪魁祸首的旁边，搡了他的胸口一把。

 

“这他妈是什么情况，Will？你不该去绊一个瞎眼女孩儿。”

 

同着一声小小的、尖刻的叫喊，Carmilla的手臂因为这个称呼低垂下去。你披上外套朝她奔了过去，甚至都没有来得及去想自己是什么时候站了起来。

 

“这是个意外。”Will试着辩解道。

 

“这逊毙了。”Kirsch不依不饶地说。你抬头怒视着他。

 

“走开，Kirsch。”你屈膝蹲在Carmilla身边。你从她看向周围的人，发现每一个人都仍在注视着你们。你更加严厉地向他们瞪去，虽然在心底你也明白自己真的不具备什么威慑力。可如果他们不打算帮忙的话，那又为什么要 _盯着看_ 呢？

 

“好吧，好吧。”Kirsch回应说，又推了Will一把，后者低着头，显然在为自己感到羞愧。“嘿。”他示意你凑近些。你照做了，他弯下腰对你耳语道：“能请你告诉那位吓人的靓妹我们真的很抱歉，而且作为补偿，兄弟会的人将在校园中贴身护送她吗？”

 

“我会转告她的，但我很肯定她会回绝你。没人喜欢你们的护送，Kirsch。”

 

“啧， _随便吧_ 。以后见，小书虫。”他轻轻拍了拍你的头，你恼怒的挥开他的手。 _上帝啊_ ，他怎么能这么烦人呢。你转身回到Carmilla身边，她正撑着一只手肘坐起来。你能看到墨镜顶端，她紧蹙着的眉头。

 

“嗨，你怎——”你开口，但她打断了你。

 

“我 _很好_ 。我不需要你的帮助，buttercup。”

 

“好吧。”你开始站起身，而Carmilla试图将重量放至左腿，她倒吸一口气，立马停了下来。

 

“操他妈的兄弟会白痴不知道好好看他妈的路。”她小声嘀咕道。

 

“嘿，让我来帮你，别再逞强了。”但你仍没有伸手做出去碰她的举动。在收获了昨晚那句恶狠狠的“ _别。碰。我。_ ”，又在刚刚听到她冲Will吼出了同样的话之后，你真的不想未经许可就触碰她。即使你只是想要帮她的忙，但她的准许依然很重要。你看着她咬住了嘴唇，由于望不到她的眼睛，你无法判别她在想些什么。

 

“好。”正当你打算放弃折回你们的餐桌前时，她轻声说。这场面有点尴尬，Carmilla正尽可能少的借助你的力量自己站起来。她一站回到地面上，就试图向前迈了一步，然后因为左腿吃力险些再次跌倒。她的胳膊立刻环上你的脖子，你撑住了她。

 

“靠在我身上就好，我没有携带什么传染病。”

 

“我不知道，听说烦人可是种致死的传染病。”Carmilla因为她自己的玩笑得意地乐着，你撅起嘴好不让自己也笑出来。

 

“嘿，要知道我现在就可以丢下你的。”

 

“可你不会。”她话语中的自信几乎惹恼了你。因为她是对的，你是不会丢下她的，你不是那样的人。所以你没有搭理她的回答。

 

“我要把你送到医务室去。”

 

“没门。”

 

“别这样，Carmilla。你都几乎不能走路了，你可能真的伤到哪儿了。”

 

“我确信只要忍忍就过去了。”

 

“Carmilla，认真的吗？除非你让我带你到医疗中心去，否则我是不会离开的。”

 

“随你便吧。”她嗤鼻道，“你能至少先找到我的拐棍吗，因为我现在有点儿需要它。”你翻了个白眼，但还是朝前挪了两步，然后递给Carmilla她的手杖。当你架着Carmilla走出咖啡馆时，你向后看了你的朋友们一眼，Lafontaine正冲你竖起大拇指。你朝祂摇了摇头。

 

你不是为了你的课题在做这件事。你是在帮助一个有需要的人。Laura Hollis从不是一个留需要帮助的人独自承受困境的女孩。

 

“你有穿外套吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

她 _当然_ 没有。

* * *

 

在朝医疗中心的方向走了大约四分之一的时候，一个人推着一辆轮椅车走到你俩身边，然后一声不响地离开了。你向那个背影道了声谢，那人冲你摆摆手。

 

“那是什么？”

 

“一辆轮椅？”你回答。“所以让我们——”

 

“哦天呐，不。你不准把我弄到轮椅上推来推去的，我能走。”

 

“恶，你为什么就这么固执呢？”挫败感使你无意识的放松了搂着她的手，由于正倚赖着你承担起大部分重量，她朝你仄歪过来。“看见没，你都已经站不稳了。就坐下来吧，我们也能快点儿将这件事整完。”

 

“Carmilla看起来好像还想再同你争论一番，但相反的，她紧咬牙齿，深深地叹了口气。

 

“扶我到那把蠢透顶的轮椅上去。”你搀着她到轮椅跟前，这么做的同时禁不住微笑着，她重重地坐了上去。尽管你感觉她永远都不会承认，但宽慰在她的面庞上悄然舒展开来。在去医疗中心余下的路上，你推着她走在舒适的沉默中。Carmilla的指尖在扶手上有节奏的敲击着，轻声哼着那你不可闻见的曲子。

 

你们走了有一会儿，但终于你还是推着她穿过了医疗中心的玻璃门。除了被安排在前台，一脸无聊按着鼠标负责接待的学生，里面空无一人。当你带着Carmilla走近服务台时，他抬起了头。

 

“怎么了？”你因为他的语气皱起眉头。他正看着Carmilla，夹杂着好奇还有一些你理解为渴望的东西。她没有面向他，而是将头保持朝向一边的姿势，竖起一只耳朵听着你们的对话。

 

“我的朋——”不对。“合作伙——”还是不对。“ _她_ 弄伤了她的腿。”当你低头看向Carmilla时，你捕捉到她的唇角因为你的磕巴露出一丝坏笑，你瞪了她一眼。“我们——我希望能来个人帮忙检查一下。”

 

“ _她_ 有名字吗？”他问道。

 

“Carmilla——”

 

“Karnstein。”Carmilla补充说，你在心中默记下她的姓氏。那听起来莫名的熟悉，但你没有细想。

 

“在这儿等一会，护士很快就会过来了。”他答复说。你推着Carmilla来到一排座椅前，她倚在扶手上，紧皱着眉。你试着维持了几秒钟的安静，然后又开始忍不住问起问题来。

 

“所以你是什么专业的？”Carmilla绷紧起下颚，有那么一瞬间你觉得她不会回答了，但她抿了下嘴唇然后说：

 

“哲学系。”不知出于什么原因，这个答案并没有让你太过意外。

 

“你为什么会想学这个呀？”

 

“还有什么能比研究这个我们所存在着的悲惨世界的本质更具吸引力吗？”

 

“这个世界也不全是坏的。”你说，她不屑地呼出一口气。

 

“我相信在你的生命中一切都是 _完美的_ ，但对于我们这些活在现实世界的人来说，它还是很操蛋的存在。”

 

“喂，你甚至都不认识我。不要一笔抹掉我的拼搏挣扎就好像你对我过去的经历有所了解一样。”Carmilla轻轻捏着嘴唇，陷入了思索，然后她皱起眉。

 

“你为什么要在乎我怎么做？”没有如同你所希望的那样道歉，她问你。

 

“我只是想陪你聊聊天……”

 

“我不需要你来照看我。一段时间以来我都是靠自己一个人生活的好好的，我能应付这个。”

 

“门儿都没有。我哪儿也不会去的，哪怕对此你表现的无礼又不领情也不能阻止我这么做。”Carmilla哼了一声，就在这时有人呼喊她的名字。

 

“Carmliia Karnstein。”

 

Carmilla举起一只手以示回应。

 

“她就是。”你扬起大拇指比向她的位置。

 

“好的，我们可以带你到后面去检查一下踝关节，看看它是不是骨折了，但倘若结果出来你伤得太严重了的话就得去真正的医院上石膏。”

 

“完美。”Carmilla嘟囔道。

 

“你想和她一起过去吗，小姐？”护士忽略了Carmilla的态度，她转向你问。

 

“呃，我不认为她想让我留在身边，所以我大概还是就——”

 

“等等。”你和护士惊讶地望向Carmilla。“她可以一起来。”

 

你的嘴巴徒劳地张合了几下，感到不知所措。你本打算就此离开的，因为自从你扶Carmilla站起来到现在她一直不大情愿同你说话。你不想在她表现得很明白，自己不需要你在身边后还不知趣的留在这里，你不想她更加讨厌你。

 

“你确定吗？”你问她。

 

“确定。”她快速说，“我们能走了吗？”

 

护士开始伸手去够Carmilla轮椅上的握柄，但你先向前一步。你朝她轻轻点了下头，示意你来就好，她领着你们进到一个房间里。Carmilla低落地坐着，一言不发。护士稍微离开了一会儿，随后回来替Carmilla测量了她的身高体重，而在此期间，她没有再做出抗议。（你留意到她在允许你呆在身边后，那些牢骚就立刻停止了。）

 

Carmilla不安地坐在一把椅子里，你则站在她身旁。起初你什么都没有说，但她又开始用手指在大腿上敲击那同早先在轮椅上时一样的鼓点。

 

“嘿。”你最终开口道。

 

“怎么？”她猛地说，你因为她的语气稍稍畏缩了一下。

 

“我只是——你还好吗？”

 

“嘛，我的脚踝可能玩儿完了。”

 

“我想问的不是这个。”

 

“我没事，cupcake。只是对医院不怎么感冒。这里——”在同你说话时，她的手指停顿了一下，但随后它们又开始在腿上不间断地继续敲弹起来。“这里闻起来太干净了，让人感觉不自然。”

 

“你能嗅出那种东西？”Carmilla轻笑了一下。

 

“当你失去了一种感官后，做为弥补其他一些感官会变得更敏锐，大概就是这样。”

 

“哦。”接着又是一段沉默。有些东西似乎在你和Carmilla之间改变了，就在昨天她还对你充满抵触，而现在你却看到了她卸下防备的一面，你感到不可思议。你正打算再问问她还能闻见什么时，护士走了进来。

 

“我们要带Carmilla去照个x光片，你可以等在这里小姐。之后我们会回来评估一下她的伤情。

 

“哦，好的。”你坐下来，看着Carmilla被领出房间，门在她身后关上了。

* * *

 

检查结果出来，她的踝关节并没有骨折。它只是轻微的扭伤了，Carmilla看起来松了一口气。他们将其包扎好，同时建议她不管怎样还是应该去医院做个全面检查，但你一陪她离开，她就立即告诉你自己是不会照做的。

 

“我是说，我知道你对医院没有好感，可是为什么呢？”

 

“我会没事的。我曾——我曾经历过更糟的。”你看向她脸上的伤疤，再次思忖在她身上究竟发生了什么。尽管你体内的每一细胞都在渴盼着问出个答案，但你不能那么做。那将太过冒犯了，特别是考虑到你们甚至还算不上是朋友。

 

“你想要我陪你走回家吗？”

 

“我不需要别人护送我回去，这三年来我都是自己一个人过得好好的。”

 

“我知道的。就只是——呃，我想这么做。没人应当总是独自一人。”你抬头望向那正在下落的夕阳，因此错过了Carmilla在惊讶之余柔和起来的脸庞。你错过了她顿口无言的样子。当你再次看向她时，她已经恢复了冷淡的表情。她在你旁边慢慢走着，借助一根拐杖来撑起她左边的重量，同时用拐棍前后探着路。

 

“行吧。不过别指望会有可可和小甜饼，我是不会招待你的。”

 

“那没关系。”你将手插进口袋里，同她一起走在舒适的沉默中。“所以你住在哪儿呢？”

 

“Silas复式公寓，307号房。”

 

“你住在校外。”

 

“不错，creampuff。”她回答说。由于要集中不小的力气，她的呼吸有些急促，你决定不再继续盘问她了。你们花了一段时间，最终抵达了Carmilla的公寓。好几个小时已经过去了，太阳正消失在地平线上。你在她的那栋楼前停下脚步，Carmilla转身面向你。

 

“我猜我应该为确保我平安回来跟你说声谢谢。”

 

“倒不如说是我执意要这么做，不过别客气。”有那么一会儿Carmilla什么都没有说，似乎在同自己做着心理斗争。

 

“听着，我想我或许可以考虑帮助你做那个的课题。你的声音没那么讨人厌，而且我欠你个人情。差不多是。”

 

“你还真是能说会道啊。”你调笑她。

 

“你知道吗，当我没说。”Carmilla开始从你身边走开。你伸出手，摸到了她的胳膊。你立刻觉得她会厌恶地闪开，但她只是站在了原地。你拿开了你的手。

 

“Carmilla，我只是开个玩笑。拜托了。”你想用臂肘轻轻推她一下，但她正有些不稳的倚在拐杖上。

 

“如果我答应做你这个课题的写作伙伴，你就得买东西给我吃。”

 

“这个我能做到。” “那看起来我们达成一致了不是吗？”

 

“我的天呐。”你情不自禁地用双臂环住她，给了她一个紧紧的拥抱，她趔趄了一下。“太谢谢你了。我保证你不会后悔的。”

 

“我感觉我可能会的。”


	3. Friends？

Lafontaine不出所料的在第二天，你同祂和Perry一起吃午餐时（Betty和Danny另有别的安排）就你和Carmilla的医疗中心之旅审问了你一番。你有想过逃掉同她们的午餐，这样你就不用对付那些想也知道会被提及的问题了，但你随后又意识到自己还不如咬咬牙，尽早把这儿事了结掉。你躲着不和她们一起吃饭的时间越长，她们就越会拿这件事取笑你。

 

所以你在宿舍楼外同她们碰了面，然后跟着她们一起走去咖啡馆。由于外面又在下雪，你今天戴了一副手套，雪花飘下来坠进昨晚形成的几英寸厚的雪层里。而在你担心之余，Lafontaine却并没有在起初的一段时间里提起这个话题，虽然祂倒的确在看见你时丢给你一个犀利的眼神。取而代之的，祂陪Perry聊着天，后者正在为该举办什么活动来将你们宿舍的女孩儿聚到一起而发愁。Perry一决定好要办一个电影之夜，Lafontaine就立刻转向了你。

 

“所以你昨天和阴郁小姐的进展如何啊？”祂用手肘轻推了你一下。你将视线从眼前的地面上挪至祂打探的蓝眼睛，在同祂对视片刻后，你垂下眼帘看向靴子的鞋尖。“你跃起来去帮她时速度蛮快的。”祂继续道。

 

“她几乎都站不起来了，而其余的人没有一个想要上前去帮助她。”你咕哝着，试图为自己辩解，“你还指望我怎么做？”祂轻哼了一声。

 

“你敢说自己不是因为想从她那儿得到什么才跑去帮她的吗？”祂的言外之意令你窘迫起来。

 

“得了吧，Laf。”你用肩膀撞了祂一下。“你知道我不是那样的人。”

 

“是啊， _我_ 知道。 _她_ 不是。”你咬着自己的嘴唇。Lafontaine的话不无道理，Carmilla并不清楚你帮助她背后的动机，尽管你明白在你起身的一刹那，自己根本没有想到课题的事，但在Carmilla看来，那便是你关心的全部。而你帮了她，只不过是让她觉得自己有了应允你去写她的义务。你将鼻子埋进环在脖子上的围巾里，放缓了步伐。

 

“我不是为了我的课题才这么做的。”你说。“我告诉她这个了，不过她还是表示要帮我的忙。”

 

“她还好吗？”Perry在Lafontaine接话前问道。她本在手机上做着笔记，但现在她将注意力完全集中到了你们两人身上。你点点头。

 

“还好，她只是轻微扭伤了脚踝。她会没事的。医疗中心的人给了她一根拐杖来帮助行走。”

 

“同时用着拐杖和拐棍，那她一定很难协调。”而你甚至都没有想到这一点。你在先前下午离开她的公寓时要到了她的电话，你忽然想打给她，看看她是否没事，但你又提醒自己Carmilla不喜欢哪怕是一点点的同情，所以你最终放弃了这个想法。

 

看你没有做声，Lafontaine又转回去同Perry谈起祂就某门课程开展的天知道是什么项目的最新测试结果。Perry礼貌地点头微笑着，但看起来却同你一样对Lafontaine的科学演说显得心不在焉。几分钟之后你们终于来到了咖啡馆，你最先抵达门口。你先是替Lafontaine扶住门，后者进来后又替Perry撑着。你脱下外套，抱着它站到买食物的队伍中。就在你要上前给自己点上一个三明治时，Lafontaine伸手抓住了你的肩膀。

 

“嘿，就是顺带提一嘴，我知道你的那种特质，L，想着去解开Silas的谜团之一。谁知道呢？你有机会听到她那悲惨的往事也说不定。”

 

“谁说她有悲惨的往事了？”你问，祂径自笑了出来。

 

“有着那样的伤疤？这其中肯定有什么故事。要不是有点害怕她会摘下那副墨镜，释放出诸如库克洛普斯（译者注：希腊神话中的独眼巨人）之类的能量，我就自己去问她了，或许再采些皮肤样本回来。”

 

“什么？”

 

“Lafontaine！”在你能消化掉Lafontaine最后所说的话之前，Perry从几英尺外喊道。“你觉得我是应该点些色拉还是意大利面？”

 

“都要！”祂走过去排在Perry身后，又回头扫了你一眼。“呃，我们在桌子那边见？”

 

“嗯，那边见。”你站回队伍里，然后朝餐桌的位置张望。你并没有意识到自己正在搜寻Carmilla的身影，直到你发现她不在那儿。你咬着腮帮子，然后在能阻止自己之前，你从口袋里掏出了手机。因为不想显得太过迫切，你还没有拨过她的号码，然而想知道她过得如何的好奇心占了上风。所以你打给了她。

 

就在你以为她要无视你的时候电话被接通了。

 

“干嘛？”Carmilla低声吼道。

 

“你真的就是这样接电话的吗？”

 

“当 _你_ 是致电人时我就是这样接电话的。”

 

“哇，真甜啊。”你几乎能够听到她在电话那头洋洋得意的笑声。

 

“我不需要当个甜心，由你来就够了。”你顿了一拍，试图想出些同样无礼的话讥讽回去，但她在你应声前又开口了：“话说你到底想干嘛？”

 

“我只是在想你今天要不要过来吃午餐，或许你可以同我和我的朋友们坐在一块。”

 

“不，我今天不会在学校。周二和周四都没有课要去上，sweetheart。而且我到底为什么会想要和你的朋友们一起吃饭啊？”

 

“我的朋友们人很好的！”

 

“是啊，随便吧。不，我今天不去咖啡馆，这回答你的问题了吗？”

 

“呃，是的。但是——”

 

“当然后面还跟着一个‘但是’。”

 

“ _但是_ 我想和你呆一会儿，我们可以多了解彼此一点什么的。”电话那端Carmilla沉默了，半晌她说：

 

“随你便吧。五点左右在我的公寓见面，记得带上钱，因为晚饭算在你的帐上。”

 

“啊，好的。不用操心那个，我会搞定的。”你舔了舔嘴唇，随着队伍朝前移动。“谢谢你愿意这么做Carmilla，我不会让你后悔的。”

 

“我十分确信，cupcake。一会儿见。”

 

“嗯，一会儿见。”就在你刚好排到队伍前端要为自己点餐时，你们结束了通话。

* * *

 

究竟是何原因呢？为什么一个人映衬在夕阳余晖中的画面会是那样美丽的令人窒息？你已经是黄昏时分的热爱者了。在光束渐趋黯淡，转为明亮的繁星挂在天穹之前颜色晕散开来的模样……那是你每每捕捉到时都会驻足凝望的胜景。

 

但是看到Carmilla伫立在那儿，在这景致的照耀下近乎发着光则是......则是另一回事了。她的卷发堆在头顶束成一个凌乱的发髻，同时她又穿起了破洞紧身牛仔裤，不过她今天倒是的的确确套了一件宽松的外衣在身上。Carmilla今天换了一副墨镜，它们看起来要比她的那副雷朋（译者注：著名的太阳镜品牌）还要昂贵。她将拐棍夹在右腋下，左手抓着她的手机，耳朵里则别着一只耳塞。

 

Carmilla看上去真的很好，像是那种超级无敌出奇的很好。突然之间你感到紧张。你想要她喜欢你，想要给她留下个好印象却不知原因。

 

“她只是个态度很差的漂亮女孩儿，是你的课题项目需要依仗的人。没什么大不了的。”你小声地自言自语。 _还真是“鼓舞人心”啊。_ 你清了清嗓子，然后唤她道：“嗨！”

 

Carmilla将脑袋转向了你，与此同时将手机滑进了她的后口袋。当她转身面朝你时，她的表情没有丝毫能够彰显她情绪的的波动。你发现她的难以解读是件相当令人泄气的事。

 

“嗨。”她最终回应道，你尽量控制自己不要叹气。

 

“呃，你还好么？”

 

“我们一定要进行这种毫无意义的寒暄吗？”她叹息着，在冲你皱眉的同时扬起手抓了抓后脑勺。

 

“它——它不是毫无意义的。或许我是在担心你最近过得怎么样鉴于你似乎已经撇弃了你的拐杖。对此，顺便说一句，我不认为——”

 

“慢点儿，cutie。我才刚睡醒几个小时，你的话有点太多了。”

 

“现在已经是下午五点钟了。”你说。

 

“是吗？”她答道。起初你没有回应，因为Carmilla看起来似乎还有话要说。然而她没有做声，就在你张嘴打算问问她是否准备好要走了时，她终于再次开口了。“太阳正在落山吗？”

 

她的语气中近乎夹杂着留念，你将视线越过她，望向那片血红的天际。那是如此壮丽的景象。随后你忽然想起她看不到这一切，你的心脏在胸腔中细微地抽紧了一下。你怎么能总是忘记如此重要的事实呢？

 

“是......是啊，它在。”

 

“它还如同我记忆中的一样美吗？”你艰涩地吞咽着。所以她并不一直都是失明的。这一认知在提供给你有效信息的同时令你难过起来，你完全不知道如果换做是你，因为某场意外失去了你的视觉，会是怎样一种感受。你是如此的依赖于它，适应的过程一定非常艰难......

 

“它美极了，Carmilla。”她的唇角微微扬起，露出一个小小的微笑，但那在被你捕捉到的一瞬间就迅速褪去了。取而代之的，她呼出一口气，抬起脸望向天空。她就那么沉默了一会儿，你在两只脚间倒换着重心，耐心地等在原地。终于，她折回到你的身边。

 

“走吧，我要饿死了。”

* * *

 

结果证明，Carmilla是个吃相很差的人。你很庆幸她并不能真的看见你，因为你的脸正由于看着她几乎是将汉堡和薯条直接招呼进喉咙里而反感地拧巴起来。她不时随意地打着嗝，你怀疑她到底有没有考虑过 _礼仪_ 这码事。

 

“人们正盯着看呢。”你告诉她。

 

“所以呢？”她咕嘟咕嘟地喝着她的苏打水，然后伸手在桌子上摸索着，想要找到一张餐巾。你本想拿起一张塞到她的掌心里，但又想到她是不会对你的帮助有所感激的。她很快就找到了它，然后用其擦了擦嘴。

 

“ _所以_ 我想像有教养的人一样吃个晚餐，期间再熟悉一下彼此，而你表现得很......粗野。”

 

“看不看得惯随你sweetheart。 _我_ 可是在帮 _你_ 的忙。”

 

“我们是在帮彼此的忙，因为是 _我_ 替你的食物买的单。”

 

“如果有必要的话我可以为自己的那份食物付钱。而 _你_ 需要 _我_ 来完成你的课题。”

 

呐，她说住你了。你皱着眉，抱起双臂。Carmilla抿起嘴露出一个坏笑，然后她笑了出来。

 

“你在噘嘴吗？”

 

“什么？不。我才没——才没有噘嘴。”

 

“我觉得你在撒谎。”

 

“我完全绝对 _没有_ 撒谎。”Carmilla用手指敲着餐桌。

 

“你知道当你说谎时声音会高出整整半个八度吗，你或许想要学着控制一下那个。”你的嘴唇徒劳地翕动着，试图搜寻那并不存在的反驳。她逮到你了，而对此你没什么可说的。发觉你的沉默，她又一次笑了起来，你开始脸红。“你真的超容易被摸透，cupcake。”

 

“你真烦人。”你说，她耸耸肩。

 

“没人逼着你留下。”

 

“你就要一直这样向我强调我是多么的需要你吗？”

 

“没错。”Carmilla弯起嘴唇，展现出一个近乎真诚的笑容，然后她又往嘴里丢进一根薯条。“不过为了以示诚意，我今天会回答你三个问题。”

 

“就三个？”

 

“就三个，好好把握。”在你思索的过程中，Carmilla向后靠到椅背上，手臂交叉环在胸前。你想要问的问题绝对不止三个，它们像是有超级超级多。你想要知道 _一切_ 。Carmilla对你而言完全是个谜团，你不知道她平时混在什么样的圈子里，或是她在空闲时间喜欢做点什么。特么的，你甚至连她多大了，最喜欢的颜色是什么都不知道。

 

所以你要在深入和细节间做个抉择，又或许你可以将二者囊括在一起，那一定行得通的。你在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭你被汗水浸湿的手掌，然后用手指圈住膝盖。

 

“你多大了？”

 

“二十一。” _喔，那也就是说她是——_

 

“大三吗？”

 

“这是你的问题之一吗？”

 

“不，不，不是。别同我偷换概念Carmilla。”她的笑容很温暖，你感觉自己的心脏加速蹦跳起来。

 

“我只是在给你搅局而已。不错，我大三了。还有两个问题。”还有两个，要么做大要么回家不是么？

 

“早些时候你说你记得日落的模样，所以你并不是天生失明的？”Carmilla顽劣的表情迅速垮了下去，她咬紧牙关。你顿时希望自己可以收回这个问题。有那么漫长的几秒钟你完全想不通是什么促成了这样的反应，突然间你意识到了她的疤痕，你感觉自己蠢透了。“你没必要回答那个，我——”

 

“不。我不是一直失明的。”她从牙缝里挤出这句话，然后狠狠吞了一口唾沫。“还剩一个问题。”你注视着Carmilla四处摸寻她的饮料，直到她的指尖刷过了玻璃杯。她用手指环住它，然后将其举到嘴边喝了一大口。她慢慢地咽下，又把杯子放回到桌面上。你决定将自己的最后一个问题用在某些轻快的事情上，试着安抚她的情绪。

 

“我读到盲人现在其实已经不再用盲文了，这是真的吗？”面对这个不那么进犯的问题，那种紧绷的气氛离开了Carmilla的肩头，你小小的松了一口气。你显然搞砸了第二个问题，你在心里暗暗记下，不要再问她关于这件事了。

 

“我在上小学时常要用到盲文，但是科技的发展使得它不再那么必要了。我是说，去洗手间时知道要进哪边固然是件好事，但是拿它来读小说？用的就没有那么多了。”

 

“怎么说？”

 

“呐，现在有种叫做有声读物的新玩意。”她话头里的挖苦使你不由得皱眉。“不知道你有没有听说过它们不过——”

 

“好的，我了解了。有声读物是件好东西。”Carmilla噘起嘴好让自己忍住不要笑出来。“那你最近有在听什么吗？”

 

“没有。那些书籍在录音时所选用的声音大都令我难以忍受，而电脑合成音听起来就像是用指甲挠过黑板。”

 

“哦。所以说是有一些声音听起来要比其余那些更顺耳的吗？”你知道自己正在疾速越过Carmilla方才给定的三个问题的界限，但她还是在解答你的疑问。你不打算在此时打断她。尤其是当你在真正学习一些东西而她乐于给予你答案时。

 

“当然。”Carmilla说，好像这是世界上最显而易见的事，而或许它也的确是的。“就拿你来说，有些特定的声音或是音乐是你相较于其他更为青睐的对吗？”

 

“嗯我是更喜欢女性歌手。”

 

“这是在暗示些什么吗，sweetheart？”

 

“什么——不，我不是在——”

 

“开个玩笑。你平常面对调戏真的都是这种反应吗，因为我可不想成为你心脏病发作的原因。”

 

“我——”

 

“总之，”她在你讲话前打断了你，话题又回归到先前的问题上。“我正是这个意思。可以肯定，不管你承认与否，有些人的声音就是莫名的讨厌。举例来说，那个把我撞倒的兄弟会臭小子，他的嗓音像是撒旦一样。”有那么一小会儿，Carmilla若有所思地轻轻咬着下唇，同时用手指在桌面上划着小圆圈。然后她又开口了：“你的就不算太糟。”她承认道。

 

你感觉自己挑起了眉毛，伴着呼吸你吐出一个小小的“喔”。

 

Carmilla的面颊因其染上一丝红晕，你禁不住咧嘴笑了出来。

 

“Carmilla Karnstein，你是在脸红吗？”

 

“才没有，闭嘴。”

 

“哈，你在——”

 

“提醒我永远不要再夸赞你了。”纵使是Carmilla此刻防卫的态度也不能磨灭 _她喜欢你的声音_ 这一事实。你安静地看着她，直到她脸上的红晕褪了下去。

 

你首次从Carmilla看向餐厅中的其他人。你注意到有人在偷偷摸摸地瞥向你们两个。当他们看向Carmilla时脸上那种悲伤的神情。有人冲你竖起大拇指，同时抛给你一个鼓励的微笑，你被吓了一跳。事实上，你倒抽了一口气，Carmilla不好意思的表情转变为困惑。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“事情总像是这样吗？”

 

“像是......怎样？”

 

“像是，”你该怎么措辞呢？“人们总是在替你感到难过？我们不断地收到古怪的眼神。”Carmilla的眉毛在墨镜上方挑了一下。

 

“我现在已经没法知道有关眼神的事了不是吗，sweetheart？”

 

“天哪，Carmilla。那就是一时顺嘴，我们一定要每回都——”

 

“是真的。”

 

“什么？”

 

“同情那部分，已经是家常便饭了。”

 

“哦，那真差劲。”

 

“这大体上就是这类事情的真实写照吧。我知道一直以来自己都在收到些什么样的眼神，creampuff。人们看着我，然后他们窥见了一个残缺的人。同时即使他们永远都不会承认，我让他们对自己的生活更加满意了。他们会想， _‘嘿，至少我还不是瞎子。_ ’”Carmilla嘲弄道。“我不是那种需要宠溺和处处呵护的玻璃娃娃。我能照顾好自己。”

 

尽管这像一通牢骚，但它是到目前为止Carmilla对你说过最为坦诚的话了。这让你又一次忍不住去想她到底是何时又是因为什么而失明的，这让你不禁猜想她曾经受了什么。那种失却感使你想起了你的妈妈。随着这个想法在你的脑海中涌动，你感到寒冷。你将它推至一边。

 

不是现在。

 

“我很抱歉。”你告诉她。你突然很想握住她的手，但Carmilla因为你的字眼绷紧下颚的样子让你将手留在了腿上。

 

“你不需要抱歉。我很好。”她犹豫了一下，手指又开始在桌子上紧张不安地敲着。“至少我还活着。”话音落下，你从她的双手望向她的脸庞。

 

这些字词的背后承载着一种重量，你不确定自己是否想要涉入其中。你知道自己不应该通盘考虑的，从你开始了解Carmilla到现在才不过一天，如果她要同你讲她的往事，那应当按照她的步调来。你同样也有自己的难言之隐，你不希望别人探查你的。

 

“你想去吃派吗？”你问，移开了话题。

 

“还是没有吃饱吗？”

 

“不是的，只是在O’Reilly’s，你冲我发火的那一晚，我看见你和——和一个人坐在他家，所以我猜你挺喜欢那儿的派的。我是说，我和Danny的话就常去吃派但是——”

 

“你和Ginger Giant是朋友吗？”

 

“我——这可不太友好，Carmilla。”Carmilla起初没有作答，然后她坏笑起来，让你感觉自己做错了什么，你的心提到了嗓子眼儿上。

 

“你是喜欢上她了吗？”

 

“什么？不。我没有——”

 

“你真的是世界上最不会说谎的人。”

 

“我不 _喜欢_ Danny，她就是一个朋友。随便吧，我们不是非得去吃派如果你就要这样一直——”

 

“不行，是你提起来的，我们要去吃派。”

 

“成吧。”

 

“在走之前，让我告诉你一件事，cupcake。人们有着这样的问题，他们将我视作一个无助的孩童，而当我拒绝接受他们的怜悯时，他们便会被激怒。人们想通过帮助我来让他们对自己所正在经受的那些狗屁事情感到好受一些。但需要一个倚仗？我并不喜欢这样的想法。”她停顿了一下，你觉得她正透过那茫乎的凝视望进你。“你看起来很真诚。所以我不会终止这段短暂的友谊，可别让我失望。”

 

最后一句话相比要求更像是一句请求，你不由得点头，随后却又想起她 _看不到_ 。

 

“自然，当然不会的。”

 

“很好。现在把我们的服务生叫过来吧，因为一份樱桃派就目前听起来可是相当不错。”

* * *

 

“什么叫你从来没有读过《哈利波特》？”在你们转移阵地，又看着Carmilla吃下了整整两片派后，（作为一个那么小只的人，她的胃口真的 _不小_ 。）你们的话题已经从那些盘桓在你脑海里严肃的问题转为了一些更为日常的东西。

 

事实证明，Carmilla的爱好正如你所设想的一般。事实上，Carmilla喜欢生命中那些美好的事物：音乐，诗歌，还有阅读古典。尽管得知她会唱歌完全出乎了你的意料的。同时，她公然无视流行文化。

 

也就是说她从未留意过那些占据了你生活中 _很大_ 一部分的书籍。你禁不住感觉自己被冒犯了。

 

“我对于一个虚构出来，生活其中的人相信有魔法这回事的奇幻世界不感兴趣。”Carmilla尖酸地说。她将叉子送到嘴边，舔掉上面粘着的残渣。

 

“真 _无趣_ 。你就从来都没有试着去读一下吗？”Carmilla咬着叉子的尖端顿了一会儿。

 

“老实说曾经有......某个人试图把它们推荐给我。但我也跟你说过了，录制选用的声音太糟糕了。”

 

“如果说是一本用你 _喜欢_ 的声音录制下来的书呢？”你问，Carmilla给了你一个似笑非笑的表情。

 

“你为什么就这么想让我‘体验’一下这些书呢？”

 

“因为它们是我生命中不可或缺的一部分而我或许想要成为那种能够尝试彼此爱好的朋友。你不一定非得喜欢上它们，但试试又不会要了你的命。”

 

“行吧。”

 

“等等，说真的？”

 

“是啊。找给我一款声音不那么烦人的录音，然后我会 _尝试_ 一下。如果这能让你不再诉怨的话。”你对着自己笑了起来。谁会想到她其实对读到那些书怀着一片 _热忱_ 呢？“为什么我的盘子里没有派了？”

 

你翻了个白眼，起身去点她的下一份樱桃派。同时你禁不住去想，录下一份你朗读《哈利波特》全系列的音频要花费多长时间。

* * *

 

接下来的星期天，你又同Carmilla碰了一次面。因为突如其来的雹暴，你们的午餐计划被不幸取消了。你的宿舍要比Carmilla的公寓更近些，所以你将她带回到这儿来，等着冰雹过去。Carmilla对于没能吃上一顿真正意义上的饭表现得相当恼火，并在你们上楼梯时就你用花生酱和全麦饼干来垫肚子的提议讥笑了你一番。

 

“十岁孩子才会想要你这样的食谱。”她说。

 

“呐，鉴于我老爹是个绝对的健康主义者，他不怎么让我在小时候吃零食，所以这 _就是_ 十岁时候的我所梦想的食谱。”在临近你的宿舍门前时，你回头扫了她一眼。许是听到你的脚步声中断了，Carmilla立刻也站住了脚。“如果你不想吃的话直接说不就好。”

 

对此Carmilla没有应声，所以你又转回身去开门。Carmilla紧跟在你身后走了进来。她先后将头朝向两边，并在面对每一侧时都停顿了那么几秒钟。然后她走向属于你的那半房间，径直坐在了你的床上。

 

“哼嗯，真舒服。”Carmilla说，显然十分的惬意。她抓过你（最喜欢的）黄色枕头，将它搁在腿上。

 

“你怎么知道我睡在这边？”你在你的电脑椅上坐下，同时问她道。她用双手支着身体，噘起嘴思忖了一下。

 

“你室友那边闻上去刺鼻的像香料一样。”

 

“你是有在留意我的气味吗？”你问，不怀好意地笑着。Carmilla皱了皱眉，向后仰躺在你的床上。

 

“这又不像是我能看见你。我通过两种途径来区别人们，cupcake：声音和气息。气息相较而言就......没有那么敏锐，但它还是在那儿。”Carmilla顿了片刻，然后开口道：“你说得好像我在为了作乐嗅你的身子一样。”你脸红起来。

 

“我不是那个意思——”

 

“无所谓了。我们来这儿到底是要做些什么啊？”

 

“呃……”你该怎么为一个看不见的人找些消遣呢？通常如果你觉得无聊的话会去读本书或者找点东西看，上上网有时也在选择范围之内。但你不能跟Carmilla一起做这些事，至少你不认为她能够。Carmilla将头歪向你。

 

“我可在随时恭候着呢sweetheart。”

 

“你可以看电影吗？”Carmilla迅速抿起了嘴唇。她先是扭头背过你，然后才回答道：

 

“有听过一种叫做描述音频的东西吗？”

 

“没有。”Carmilla叹了口气，你再次窘迫地脸红起来。

 

“它大体上是一款用来叙述电影或电视节目所呈现内容的录制音频。讨人喜欢的一点是，这些录音所选用的声音通常情况下还是听得过去的。不过我不认为你刚好在这里的某处藏着一部带有描述音频版本的电影。”

 

“怎么，难道他们在DVD上没有配备这种叫做描述音频还是别的什么的东西吗？”

 

“该死。你比你听上去要聪明。” _真无礼_ 。“我本想避开这档子事的。”

 

“嗯？为什么啊？”

 

“我不确定我们对于电影的品味是一样的。”

 

“诶呀别这样嘛～”你摸出了放在桌子下面的一摞DVD，然后拿起你的笔记本电脑爬上床凑到Carmilla身旁。她往旁边挪了挪，给你让出一片地方，你摆好笔记本。“我相信你会像其他人一样喜欢 _《杀死比尔》_ 的。”

 

Carmilla努起嘴想了想，首次以来你没有质疑脑海中闪过的那个“她看上去真特么的 _可爱_ ”的念头。Carmilla真的美到嚣张，不单是基于她形体上的吸引力，即便是脸上带着疤痕，在Carmilla身上还是有某些东西是那么的富有美感。她在大腿上有节奏地轻叩着手指，接着她微微转向你。

 

“好吧。”

 

“嗯？”你咧嘴露出一个大大的笑容。一丝红晕爬上Carmilla的脸颊。

 

“别弄得好像这有什么大不了的一样。如果我们不看电影的话可能就要这么沉默地坐着，最后你就会给我涂指甲油什么的了。”

 

“我要让你知道我自己可是绝对没有在涂指甲油。”

 

“喔哦，还真是相关信息呢。”没有进行口头回应，你拿肩膀轻轻撞了她一下，Carmilla笑了起来。

 

幸运的是，电影放出来他们的确在你手头的这部DVD上配备有描述音频。而就在你满以为会听到Carmilla刻薄的实况吐槽时，她却只是安静地听着。你发现相比起留心眼前的电影，你一直在盯着她平和的表情。直到她抿起嘴唇。

 

“是我的脸上有什么东西还是你在出于可人的美学鉴赏而打量我？”你噌地将注意力转回到你的电脑上，同时选择性忽视了Carmilla轻轻发出的笑声。

 

你们说不上是有多大进展，但如果同Carmilla做朋友就是这般的话，那你想自己是绝对不会介意将和她一起出去纳入日常的。


	4. Loss

你同Carmilla的这段新友谊带来的好处之一就是你不用再当那个亘古不变的电灯泡了。如果待在你的房间里，看着Danny和Betty在Betty的床上腻歪过于困扰你的话，你就可以打电话给Carmilla，然后她便会在图书馆同你碰面。你们会在那儿坐在彼此对面，完成各自的那些杂七杂八的学校作业。Carmilla的朋友圈子似乎也十分受限，所以在你这几次提出要和她一起出去时，她并没有什么更为优先的安排能够让自己拒绝你。

 

而尽管Carmilla似乎决心要装作一副她讨厌你的样子，你还是觉得她开始逐渐接纳你了。每当你问她是否想要出去逛逛时，Carmilla总会到场。(虽然那可能只是承蒙你用老爸给的生活费请她吃饭的许诺。)她还没有告诉你丝毫有关她过去的事，对此你并不介意。你无权过问她 _任何事_ ，能够拥有一个了解她的机会就已经相当令你满足了。

 

提起Carmilla，事实是她一点儿也不脆弱。从某种意义上讲她处理自己周身事务的能力令你叹服。尽管不能看见，但那并没有阻碍她的步伐。你觉得这彷若命运向她施以十足的恶意，而她却报之以歌。Carmilla其实挺了不起的。

 

当然如果你将这些想法大声说出来的话她可能又要拿你开涮了。

 

就在你享受同Carmilla待在一起的感觉时，你也确信你的朋友们注意到了你开始撇下大家而将越来越多的时间花在她的身上。对此，你没办法太让自己感到愧疚。能够只是坐下来而不被期冀参与对话是一件很棒的事。当你不想交谈时，Carmilla便会就那么戴上耳机坐在你的对面。一天下来，除了食物Carmilla对你别无他求，而就这样同一个零期望的人互对坐着实在是件令人耳目一新的事。

 

不过为了确保你的其他朋友们没有感觉被忽视掉，你计划在即将到来的星期三去看一场Danny的田径训练，之后再跟她一起叫份派来吃。等到了星期六，你要同Lafontaine和Perry约个早午餐，顺带再上堂辅导课。（距你的首场生物课考试还有一周时间，而鉴于过去的三周你都在忙着和Carmilla出去浪，你真的没有怎么学习。科学不是你的强项，但Lafontaine却很爱它。祂几乎会求着做你的辅导老师。）

 

有生以来第一次，你感觉一切都处于掌控之中。你感觉事情都在朝你预期的方向发展。而你的悲观面不禁开始怀疑这一切将会在何时，又是以怎样一种方式走向终结。

* * *

 

Danny在你们出去吃饭时显得魂不守舍的。你已经吃了目测有半张的派了，而Danny那半却只动了一点。与其说吃，倒不如说她一直在用叉子戳着面饼。起初你没有说什么，但接着Danny看了看她的手机，然后在过去的三十秒内第六次蹙起眉来。

 

“嘿，怎么了？”你用脚尖轻撞了一下她的运动鞋，她抬起头对上你的眼睛。

 

“啥？”

 

“出什么事了吗？从我们离开田径场开始你就一个字也没说过。”Danny低头盯着她的派，又戳了它一下，然后才回答道：

 

“你有没有感觉过自己正在跟某个人渐行渐远？”Danny问。她闷闷不乐地靠回到自己的座位上，用手指抓过头发。

 

_呃？_

 

“什么？”她看上去犹豫不决，像是不想真的讲出自己接下来要说的话，但她又迎向你的眼睛，接着苦笑了一下。

 

“我觉得Betty和我不再合拍了。”无论你在来时预想会和Danny聊些什么，她和Betty的恋情绝对不位列其中。就在几个月前，这个消息还可以让你欣喜若狂起来。特么的，哪怕是三周以前这么一个小小的认知都可能是你听到过最棒的消息了。然而，在一切都不一样了之后（同时还有Carmilla恼人地盘旋在你的脑海里），这令你的胃难过地翻搅起来。

 

“为什么呢？”你最终问道，Danny放下叉子将双手垂在腿上。她的肩膀微微塌了下去，你的眉头皱得更深了。

 

“她——我感觉我们不那么志同道合了。她一点儿也不在乎自己的前途。去年的时候她是那样的专注，而我钟爱这一点，可现在她变成了这样一个——派对公主。”

 

“这不是你应该去同 _她_ 谈论的事吗？”

 

“我 _试过了_ ，Laura。可每当我提起这件事她不是在转移话题就是会借故离开。我想或许我们不再适合彼此了。”这个你曾经迷恋了整整一个学期的女孩儿正在向你倾吐自己感情上遭遇的滑铁卢，而你所感受到的就只是悲伤。那个曾何时你会觉得自己机会来了的想法如今让你感到厌恶。

 

或许是因为你在上学期碰到的那些问题终于给了你喘息的空间，或许是因为你将精力都倾注在了同Carmilla成为朋友这件事上，对此你并不清楚。你只知道听说Danny和Betty不再合拍了并没有带给你丝毫快意。

 

“你得去和Betty谈谈。我没有立场去告诉你在这段关系里你该怎么做。”

 

“我懂，我都懂。我只是——我只是想稍稍倾诉一下。”

 

“我理解的。”你给了Danny一个小小的微笑，她也对着你笑了起来。

 

“谢谢你，Laura。你真的是一个很好的朋友。” _朋友_ 。为什么这两个字不再像从前那样刺耳了呢？

 

“当然。我就是为此而来的嘛。”Danny放大了笑容，咬下放在她面前的第一口派。你们舒适而安静地坐着，她吃着食物，你则放任思绪游离向四面八方。Danny清了清嗓子，将你的注意力拉了回来。

 

“嘿，所以说你最近经常跟Carmilla一起出去是吗？”你皱起眉来。

 

“你从哪儿听来这个的？”她开始窘迫的脸红。

 

“Betty。还有Lafontaine和Perry也在谈论。大家都觉得她迷上你了。”

 

“她们怎么会这么想？”你本来不想说得这么尖刻的，但你不喜欢有人在私底下谈论你们的事。Danny耸耸肩。

 

“人们都爱说闲话。”她顿了一拍。“所以是真的吗？”

 

“一起出去那部分还是她迷恋我的那部分？”

 

“两者都是？”那个她为什么会在意Carmilla是否喜欢你的疑问悬在你的嘴边，但你将它甩出脑海。 _不重要了。_

 

“是的。我们经常在一起出去。不，她没有迷上我。如果我们开诚布公的话她一直都在勉强忍受我。我很确定她是在那些免费食物的收买下才肯陪在我身边的。”

 

“呃……好吧，我已经认识Carmilla有三年了，Laura。她从不真正跟任何人 _交谈_ 。我是说，她是会和自己的导师讨论一些事情，但在其余时间她几乎将所有人都排除在外。很显然，所有人除了你。”

 

“你到底想表达什么？”Danny因为你充满防备的语气稍微畏缩了一下，你这才意识到自己刚刚有多么的紧绷。你知道Danny没有恶意，但你不喜欢她针对Carmilla——一个她其实并不了解的女孩儿（至少没有你了解）时那种指摘的口吻。

 

“我不知道，Laura。这就是感觉......很奇怪。”Danny花了点时间吃掉她剩下的派，然后她又继续道：“我的话就会小心些。你永远不知道她打着什么算盘又或者是不是想要利用你。”

 

她们两人在大一做实验室搭档期间一定发生过什么。你的直觉还从未出过错，你不清楚那具体是什么，但却想要找出答案。你 _会_ 找到答案的，可你明白现在不是询问的好时机。所以相反的，你只是点点头，然后退一步结束了这场对话。

 

“我会注意的，Danny。不用担心。”

* * *

 

你在周四下午的时候和Carmilla一起出去吃了顿午饭。你同Danny的对话依旧萦绕在脑海里。你试着不去想那个一直纠缠其中的关于“她究竟是在暗示些什么”的问题。你真的没有弄懂，Danny觉得Carmilla正试着从你这儿得到的东西到底是什么呢？

 

“你很安静。”Carmilla说，将你的注意力从那些杂乱无章的思绪中拽回到她身边。墨镜之下她扬起一边眉毛，嘴角牵出一个你几乎可以称之为关心的弧度。又或许那是困扰。你在Carmilla伸手去拿她的另一只墨西哥薄饼卷时换了个坐姿。你不知道Carmilla为什么在今天选择了塔可钟（译者注：美国最受欢迎的墨西哥餐饮连锁品牌），但你们还是到这儿来了。她将硬制包装壳送到嘴边，又从中咬了一口，咀嚼咽下去后，她再次开口了：“一切都还好吗？”

 

“我——为什么？”她在此之前从未对你展现过任何真心诚意的关怀。而现在她却差不多是在担心你。Carmilla脸红起来，她咬下一大口薄饼卷。她花时间细嚼慢咽了一番，与此同时你注视着她，等着一个答案。

 

“只是不想你突然在我面前智商掉线使我不得不放弃和你的同伴关系。”

 

“而为什么我们的‘ _同伴关系_ ’对你这么重要呢？”这个问题花了她一点时间来回复，你能看出她正在搜寻一些唐突的借口。

 

“当然是为了有白食可吃。”Carmilla最终回答道。

 

“哦，没错。当然。”你翻了个白眼。然而这个动作在你记起她看不见你的那一刻便失去了效果，你撅起嘴。吃饱喝足之后，Carmilla开始吮净手指，而你禁不住微笑起来。Carmilla喜欢你。虽然只是一句小小的关心，却也足够向你表露这一事实了。即便她想要表现得自己是为了食物才同你做朋友的，她 _喜欢_ 你。

 

“你到底要不要回答我的问题？”

 

“哦——嗯，我没事。就是——手头的事儿有点让我忙不过来。”

 

“喔，你现在终于觉得忙了？你确定你不是在一些无关紧要的计划上浪费时间吗？”有那么一瞬间你慌张起来，怀疑她是不是知道了你在整晚整晚的为她读那些《哈利波特》，但你打消了这个想法。她 _当然_ 不知道。

 

“不，当然不是。我所做的每一件事都超重要的。”

 

“我可以肯定。”Carmilla的唇角挂着戏谑的笑意。就在你要出言辩驳时，她顿了一下，然后从口袋里拽出她的手机。伴着困惑，她戴上一只耳塞。Carmilla一直都很白皙，但此刻她的脸色几乎变得惨白。

 

“一切都还——”你还没有说完便被她打断了。

 

“我必须得接这个电话。我很快就回来，cupcake。”

 

“哦，好的。”她拿出她的手杖然后离开了你。“那我就等在这里好了。”你注视着她停在餐厅外，同电话那头不知道是什么人讲着话。Carmilla看上去几乎紧缩起来。她的嘴唇抿成一条深深的弧线。你不由得诧异对方是谁竟能如此迅速而又彻底地粉碎了她的镇定。

 

因为不想让她觉得你在八卦地窥视她，你将注意力转回到你放在膝间的手机上。上学期结束，你在向你的老爸保证了不会发送“高分辨率的自拍照给那些潜在的跟踪狂”并同他据理力争了一番拥有一部智能手机的必要性后终于拿到了它。你浏览起自己先前在谷歌上点开的同人小说合集，直到你又听到了Carmilla的手杖敲击瓷砖地面的声音。那通常缜密而富有节奏的声音现在听起来却是那样的紧张凌乱。你惊讶地抬头望向她。

 

“呃，Carm——”

 

“我得走了。”她猛然说道。你僵在了那里。Carmilla还没有再这么同你说过话自从......好吧，自从那个洗手间的小插曲以后就没有过了。因为她似乎对未经容许的身体接触心存芥蒂，所以在那之后你就注意不要再碰到她了。你又有哪里做错了吗？

 

“这样啊。你想让我陪你走回去吗？”Carmilla不自在地挪了下身子，你以为她大概是要拒绝你了，但她耸耸肩。

 

“好。”

* * *

 

走回Carmilla公寓的这段旅程可能是发生在你们两人之间最尴尬的一幕了。你曾见过她冲你发火的模样，也已经习惯了她越来越时常戏弄你的样子。抛去永远在那儿的小嘲讽不谈，Carmilla一直人很好并且出奇地友善。可现在呢？现在就好像你莫名其妙地搞砸了一样。就好像有一排路障阻隔了你们，而你不知道事何至此。Carmilla的心情明明很好直到那个电话......

 

“那么，我们晚些再见？”你们一走到她的公寓楼外，你便试探着问。

 

“当然。”她回答道。Carmilla走了进去，楼宇门闭合在你的面前，而你甚至都没有来得及同她告别。

 

“再见......”

* * *

 

当天晚上你以为她只是遇到了什么烦心事。而周五，当她没有回复你的短信的时候你想她兴许是在忙。等到了星期六早晨，她就很明显是在无视你了。这让你怀揣着糟糕的心情前去参加你同Lafontaine和Perry的早午餐活动。一来到约定地点，你就为自己的情绪感到差劲。她们是你的朋友，你认识她们两个远比认识Carmilla要早得多。她们不应该受到你坏脾气的款待。

 

你将Carmilla从脑海中甩了出去，然后微笑着同她们两人打了个招呼。Carmilla才不会毁了你的一天。尤其是面对着那些什么都没有做错不应当被你用坏脾气对待的人们。

 

“嗨，L。我希望你已经准备好开始学习了因为Perry，”Lafontaine尖锐地看了Perry一眼，后者皱起眉来。“忘记了她要和其他楼管在半小时后碰面。”

 

“这又不是我的错，我也是刚刚才想起来的。”Perry辩解道，而你只是摇摇头。

 

“嘿，没关系啦。祝你会面愉快！”你在Perry起身时坐了下来。“反正我敢肯定你也并不真的想听Laf侃侃而谈那些细胞结构。”Perry听后笑了出来。

 

“你真了解我。”Perry笑着挎上她的背包，她轻轻戳了Lafontaine一下，但是被相当彻底地忽视了。“我过会儿再来找你们。”然后她拖着脚走出了咖啡馆，剩下你和Lafontaine坐在位子上。Lafontaine从祂的书包里拽出一本教材，然后把它摊开在桌子上。

 

“从哪里开始学起呢？”

 

“在此之前我可以先问你一个问题吗？”你决定效仿Danny咨询一下朋友们意见。Lafontaine的话会直抒己见而不粉饰任何事实。祂就是这样的性情，而你所需要的就是这个。

 

“当然，怎么了？你在天堂也遇到烦恼了？”

 

“我可不认为那是天堂......”祂丢给你一个了无生气的表情，你甩了甩脑袋。“抱歉，对。呃，我和……和Carmilla之间出了点儿问题。我觉得她在无视我。”

 

“她为什么要那么做？”

 

“我不知道……你有没有觉得我在这件事上有些太咄咄逼人了？我是指试着成为她的朋友？”

 

“我也不清楚。或许只是你想的太多了。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“呐，你没有对她做过什么，对不？”

 

“就我所知没有。”

 

“那么在这一整出无视的戏码开始之前发生过什么吗？”你皱起眉。一切都好好的 _直到那个电话_ 。

 

“她的确接到这么一个电话……”你告诉祂。

 

“一个电话？”一小叠煎饼被放在祂面前的餐桌上，显然是Lafontaine先前点的食物送来了。祂兴奋地搓了搓手然后开始往它们上面淋上糖浆。

 

“嗯，她接了这么一个电话然后回来时就心烦意乱的，接着她就离开了。”

 

“这听起来像是你问题的源头。作为一个立志成为记者的人，你的演绎本领可不是我所见过最出色的。”你的脸颊开始泛红，你张开嘴想要为自己辩护一番，但祂继续道：

 

“听着，试着别去管她，或许她就自己回来了也说不定。”

 

“或许……”你没精打采地陷进椅子里。话虽这么说，你还是想不明白为什么一通电话就能让她不再联系你了。

 

“这档子闹剧也该收场了。让咱们聊聊科学吧。”祂戳起一叉子煎饼塞进嘴里，你抓过祂的课本飞快地翻到你在班上正学的那一章。

 

“没问题。”关于Carmilla的念头在Lafontaine渊博知识的分散下渐渐远去了。而你不得不佩服祂在一门你几乎都不能搞懂的学科上的那股子热情。

* * *

 

就这样，你在接下来的一个星期都没有跟Carmilla说过话。你已经在几天前录好了 _《哈利波特与魔法石》_ ，并且把它传到了一只U盘里好拿给Carmilla下载来听。但如今它却仿佛是在嘲笑你。同Lafontaine聊过后，你在意识到如果她想和你说话的话她便会的之后就没有再试图联系她了。然而这真 _让人泄气_ 。

 

就在你以为事情进展顺利的时候，她同你断了联系。你把U盘从你的笔记本电脑上拔下来，在指间捻着它。很显然Carmilla不想再理睬你了，或许你也是时候向前看了。

 

成吧。 _成吧。_

 

但是你才不要留着这只蠢透了的，你 _为她_ 费了老鼻子劲儿才弄好的U盘。你起身，找到你扔在沙发上的外套穿好。接着你登上靴子，抓起你的钥匙走出宿舍径直奔向Carmilla的公寓。

* * *

 

你的所有脾气在站到Carmilla复式公寓楼前的那刻就消失的无影无踪了。你舔了舔嘴唇，试图找回那种促使你大老远跑来这里、处在气头上的状态。你知道她住在307号房，但却从未真正进到里面过。你将其归咎于Carmilla是一个注重隐私的人，因此更多时候你只会约她在外头见面，而从没有提出要进去过。

 

你手中的U盘忽然变得沉重起来，你紧张地吸进一口气。你可以做到的。你会将这劳什子交给她，然后你会离开这里，从今往后不再去想着什么Carmilla Karnstein了。而瞧瞧她似乎是那么容易就撇下了你。

 

（事实证明，假装没有被这一认知伤到是一件困难的事。）

 

没有搭乘电梯，你踏着楼梯走去她的房间，在此期间你做着思想准备。你一定可以做到的。

 

你站在她的门外听了片刻，想看看里面有没有什么可疑的动静。起初你什么都没有听到。但突然间一阵隐约的声音传了出来。这至少还算是个好消息，有人在家。你咬着腮帮子，抬手敲了敲她的房门。

 

那模糊不清的声音静了下来，有那么一小会儿，你什么都听不到了，接着门被打开了，Carmilla正站在那里。她看起来同往常一样，虽然你也不清楚自己在期盼些什么，或许一次容貌上的巨变可以解释她的失联。相反的，她看起来一如平常。还是那样的完美无瑕，她脸上的伤疤完全没有破坏她那不知如何轻轻松松便维持住的美。

 

她穿着件剪短一截的运动T恤，而你则努力不去赞叹她手臂上的肌肉线条，取而代之的，你清了清喉咙。

 

“嘿。”你说。认出你的声音，她仿佛吃痛般迅速抿起了嘴唇。

 

“嘿。你怎么来了，creampuff？”她倚在门框上，你松了一口气，至少她在此刻还没有对你不理不睬。事实上，她表现得好像一切正常，就在她 _分明_ 已经无视了你一周半的时候。你的怒火因为她的不以为然又窜了上来。

 

“我只是过来给你这个——东西。”Carmilla拧起了眉毛。“伸出手来。”

 

令你意外的是她实际上真的照做了，你将U盘塞进她的掌心。

 

“呃，这是什么？”

 

“你说过如果是一个声音不那么讨厌的人来读的话你就会给我最喜欢的书一个机会。所以我把它录了下来。”Carmilla的表情转变为些许的吃惊，她张开嘴。“我就是过来撂下这东西的。我真的不明白你为什么不和我说话了，不过行吧。”

 

“你在——”你没有给她回应的时间。一部分的你知道Carmilla可以在此时随便说点什么，而你会就这么原谅她并且忘掉这次的事。那将太可悲了。

 

“再见了，Carmilla。”

 

没有等她再次开口，你转身离开了，努力克制着自己不要跑起来。在你走下楼梯时，你几乎可以感觉到她那双看不见的眼睛正注视着你离去的背影。

* * *

 

你发现自己窝在房间里搂着一盒小甜饼又开始重温起《吸血鬼猎人巴菲》。Betty若有所失地踱步走了进来，接着她转向你。你知道自己看上去很荒唐，蜷在毯子里，四处掉落着饼干碎屑，同时还板着一张脸。

 

Betty又盯着你看了几秒钟，然后扑通一声坐到她的床上，仍旧面朝着你。最开始的一段时间里她什么都没有说，所以你又转去看向自己的电脑。

 

“所以出什么事啦？”在Betty的第一只鞋子砰的砸到地板上时，她问。你从你的电脑抬眼望向她，她正歪头瞅着你。

 

“你从哪儿看出我有事的？”她挑起一条眉毛，上下打量着你好像答案应当是显而易见的，你随后意识到它的确是的。“对……没什么。”

 

“你真不会撒谎。”

 

“那不是什么重要的事。”你告诉她。Betty叹了口气。

 

“你可以跟我说说的，你知道。我明白我一直以来都不是最……贴心的室友，但那是因为你似乎从不需要我的帮助。”你撅起嘴。在同Betty住在一起的过去六个月里，你还没有真正和她有过“女孩时光”，因为她从未真正……在你身边过。

 

“为什么突然提起这个？”

 

“我收到了一通叫醒电话。”Betty脸红起来。“不重要了。我们要说的不是我，我们是在谈论你。我想帮你这一次。”你考虑了一下就这么塞上耳机再把自己埋回到饼干堆中去，但你不忍心对着Betty充满希翼的脸说不。你回忆起你和Danny的对话，随后意识到那一定同她的突然转变有什么关系。

 

“我不认为Carmilla和我还能继续做朋友了。”你最终承认道。Betty皱起眉头。

 

“为什么呀？我以为事情都进展得很好啊。”

 

“是啊，那个，她不再同我说话了。”Betty低头望向她的膝盖。

 

“呐，你要知道，如果是命中注定的话，眼前的这些矛盾终将会成为过往云烟的对不？这不是他们在那些电影里讲烂了的台词吗？接着女孩儿和男孩儿走到了一起，彼此相爱厮守到老。诸如此类的定式？”你从你的双手看向Betty，她正对着你露出一个小小的微笑。那个笑容在她瞧见你的苦瓜脸时加深了，你这才发觉她是在开玩笑。你抓起你的枕头扔向她，试图掩藏你脸上的那个作为回应的微笑。

 

“你在拿我寻开心！”Betty用一只胳膊挡住了你的枕头，然后她大笑起来。而除去你胃中残存的消沉感不谈，几天以来你第一次由衷笑了出来。同时你想如果Betty再更经常这样一些的话，你可以预见她将成为你非常要好的闺蜜。

* * *

 

最糟糕的还要数周一回去上课的时候。修习你的创意写作课如今只会让你想起她。而班上的那些人除非课程需要，否则都不愿意同你讲话，所以渐渐的你也不再和他们中的任何一个说话了。你有试过交些朋友但是，就像除去你的那群朋友外这所大学里的其余所有人一样，他们都对你爱答不理的。

 

你坐在临近讲堂中间一个挨着过道的位置上。你在班上的其他同学分散地坐在周围那一排排座位中。教室里有几对朋友星散在四处，但绝大多数人还是在同班上的其他人保持着距离。你低头对着你的笔记本皱起了眉。你几周前在笔记本背面胡乱涂鸦的水仙已经在不知不觉间绽放为一朵细腻的花，它的花瓣栩栩如生，生意盎然。你看着它微笑起来。你算不上是什么大艺术家，但你的妈妈曾是一名花匠，所以你有用过很多时间学习关于花的知识直到——

 

“早上好，同学们。”你的讲师突然将你的注意力从你的笔记本上吸引了去。你迅速翻回到距离前面最近的空白页上，准备开始做笔记。“今天我们将谈谈失去。”

 

你蹙起眉。 _当然。_

 

“你们所常听到的一件事是动笔记叙下你所失去的某个人或是某样事物将会怎样的帮助你走出来。你们也会听到一些人宣扬说记录下你的感受能够如何的有助你宣泄情感。尽管有些人更倾向于口头交流，但对于很大一部分人来说将其写到纸上于他们是一种抚慰。”她在说着的同时，草草翻阅了一下你们在今天交上去的那摞论文。她停顿片刻将它们理齐，然后她抬起头扫过班上的人。“在我先前为今天的课程所布置的读物里写过——”

 

你一下子慌了起来，紧接着将她的声音淡了出去。你完全忘记还有读物那回事了。你想起 _自己这是在上课_ ，忙又将你的老师调回频道。

 

“——运用悲伤的这五个阶段来帮助读者和作者度过在经临失去时那些尤为困难的阶段。你们如果感兴趣的话可以自己购买全书来读。但在课堂上我们对此不作要求。”

 

当那本书的名字出现在她的幻灯片上时，你快速将它记了下来，之后你的讲师又开始滔滔不绝地讲起在描写失去和悲恸时那各式各样的处理方法。

 

离开教室时你仍在心里惦记着那本书。你收到一则Danny发过来的短信说她要和Betty、Lafontaine还有Perry一起吃个午饭并询问你想不想过来。一部分的你想要回绝她，但宅在你的房间里也不会有什么帮助。所以你告诉她你会过去的。

* * *

 

你设法找到了一份那册书的相关摘录并打算利用午餐时间阅读它。没有点什么吃的，你直接坐到你们的餐桌旁，然后同大伙儿打了个招呼。Betty给了你一个甜甜的微笑，她正被Danny搂在臂下。她们看上去都要比之前开心许多。Betty最近借着“学习”之由没少跑出门去，而直到现在你也不相信她的那套说辞。

 

看样子Danny和Betty终于把事情说开并且更懂得该如何经营这段感情了。Lafontaine冲你露齿一乐，你也还给祂一个笑容，然后祂轻轻怼了怼Perry，推给她自己的食物。Perry翻了个白眼，但还是伸手取了些。一切都是如此的寻常，然而出于某些原因你还是感觉格格不入的。

 

你咬了咬腮帮子，摸出你的手机开始翻看那本书的样章。

 

_‘一：否认_

_写作的资格_

_当你为某种触恸你的离去写下回忆时，你是在以你的视角讲述这个故事。你是故事的主人公，但它却又并不单单只是关乎你。纵然哀痛和失去于每一个个体而言都独一无二，但你的故事也一定会有其他人参与其中，而他们或许也经受着同样的丧失之恸。可以肯定，也曾有其他人因癌症痛失所爱，成为某场罪行的受害者，丢掉他们的工作或是无家可归，但你的故事——即使同他们的有相似之处，也只是专属于你一人。在世界的更迭换新之中，你感知到某些事物的离去，而于你，那便是难以规避的事实。然而作为一名作者，在你的故事首次涉及到悲恸时，你或许会怀疑自己是否有资格讲述这个故事，特别是当你感觉这像是别人早已经历过的事情。你或许会困惑既然每个人都会在他们的生命中经受意义深切的离去，那么你又能在你的作品中带来怎样一种新颖或是独到的视角呢？’[1]_

 

你正在心中思考着这最后一个问题，这时你听到一阵熟悉的敲探声自你身后传来，你的朋友们都安静下来。有人清了清嗓子，你抬起头，看见了正站在你背后的Carmilla。Carmilla看上去十分的坦诚。事实上，她今天有穿着一件黑色大衣，并同往常一样带着那副你已经眼熟了的雷朋墨镜。而她正阴沉着脸。

 

“嘿。”她说。除却她脸上的表情，她的声音很轻柔。这令你有些猝不及防。

 

“……嘿。”你回应道。

 

“我们能谈谈吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：如果你感兴趣的话，临近章末时所引用书籍的相关信息请点：[这里](https://www.amazon.com/Braving-Fire-Guide-Writing-About/dp/1250014638)


	5. Sharing

 

“我们能谈谈吗？”面对在这个问题过后随之而来的僵滞的沉默，一丝红晕爬上Carmilla的脸颊。你不由自主地注意到她在紧张地咽下口唾沫时喉头那小小的滚动。你总是能注意到Carmilla身上那些不易察觉的举动。倒不是说你在刻意地寻找它们，只是Carmilla有时很难让人读懂，而有些时候，比如说此刻，她于你而言就好似一本打开的书。

 

“嗯——”你正要答应她的请求（因为靠，她看上去那么紧张，你怎么能拒绝她呢），但是Danny先你一步开口了。

 

“Laura跟你没什么好说的。”在你旁边，Danny自她的位置上低吼道。听到她的声音，Carmilla嗤笑了一下，同时她的肩膀紧绷起来，但在她和Danny说话时，她并没有将脸转离你的方向。

 

“我不是在问你， _Xena_ 。”你又从Carmilla看向Danny，她看上去立马就要从座位上蹿起来了。Betty给了你一个没辙的表情，你冲她快速耸耸肩，然后又将注意力转回到Carmilla和Danny身上。

 

“嘿。你们两个 _不准_ 在这会儿吵架。”你赶在咖啡馆中上演起一场职业摔角前打断了她们。她们两人都因为你的介入明显放松下来，对此你谢过了上帝和祂的八辈儿祖宗。“我能替自己讲话，Danny。”你先是对Danny说道。

 

“但是——”

 

“说真的，我没关系的。而且这又不像是Carmilla打算要了我的小命。 _对吧_ ，Carmilla？”Carmilla似是而非地耸了耸肩膀，你强压着不要去翻白眼。相反，你给了Danny一个小小的微笑，但这次她没有也回给你一个。“看吧，我不需要你把我当成孩子一样照顾，好吗？”Danny蔫了下去，你感到一丝愧疚，但却真的不认为自己有什么好抱歉的。你又转向Carmilla。“当然，我们可以谈谈。”

 

“好。”Carmilla倒退几步，然后将头对准了洗手间的方向。收到她的暗示，你站起身来，将你的外套留在长凳上。在穿过咖啡馆走去洗手间的途中，你可以感受到从你背后射来的你的朋友们八卦的视线。你没有回头去看以确保Carmilla跟在你的身后，她的靴子踏在油毡地板上的声音，以及她手杖的敲点声足以表明她在了。洗手间里有几个女孩儿，当你走进去时，她们几乎都没有看你一眼。然而当她们瞅见了Carmilla，所有人都飞快地溜了出去，留下你们两人站在沉默之中。你可能永远也无法理解她是如何辐射出这样一种令人退避三舍的气场的。你面向她。

 

“怎么？”你说，问题讲出来比你意味的还要尖刻些，而Carmilla竟敢露出一个被那逗乐了的表情。你盘算着就这么离开会有多无礼，直到她抿起嘴唇。

 

“你在生我的气吗？”

 

“你是认真的吗？”你立刻回应道。Carmilla微微启开嘴，张口结舌地想要找到一句回复。

 

“是……啊？”

 

“在过去的——差不多两周时间里你都在无视我，而你现在觉得 _我_ 是生气的那个哈？这不应该是我要问 _你_ 的问题吗？”Carmilla蹙起眉来，她抓了抓她的下颏。

 

“我没有意识到我怠慢了你，公主。”她嘟囔道，你瞪向她，但其实也清楚这对她根本没用。

 

“我不敢相信你在我花了所有时间觉得自己做错了什么之后还能站在这里开玩笑。而且现在你表现得好像 _我_ 才是那个找不痛快的人。”

 

“Cupcake，我真的不知道这到底是怎么了。”Carmilla撅起嘴伸手挠了挠她的后颈。“我不太擅长应对感情这回事。你就那么跑来我的公寓塞给我一只U盘，然后我意识到咱们最近没有怎么联系了。所以我在问你，你是在生我的气吗？”

 

“没错，我是在生你的气。”在你的身侧，你攥起了拳头。

 

“为什么呐？”

 

“因为你就那样无缘无故地不和我说话了！我一直在想自己到底做错了什么，是，你在我们最后一次出去的时候接到了一通电话所以我知道可能那才是问题所在。但我就是想不明白那怎么就能让你不再联系 _我_ 了。而且我觉得这真的好不公平，而且失礼，而我就——”你深吸了一口气。你方才一直盯着Carmilla夹克上的一粒纽扣，此刻你抬头望向她的脸。她的嘴唇抿成一道细线，显然正在认真听着你所说的话，你感觉你的挫败感瞬间泄了气。“我——我开始沮丧然后觉得你不想要我再出现在你的生活里了。所以我给了你那只蠢到家的U盘，并决定以后不再来烦你了。”

 

Carmilla沉默了一会儿，你的掌心开始紧张地渗出汗来，你将手揣进口袋里。

 

“我弄坏了我的手机。”Carmilla最终说道，而你险些被自己的唾沫呛住。

 

“什么？”

 

“我那天接到的电话是我的母亲打来的，她——她烦到我了。挫败之下我把手机摔到了墙上。事后看来那真心是个烂主意，我的手机在我的生活中是非常有用的工具……但这就是为什么我没有回你的短信。”你脸红起来，整段时间你都以为她在无视你，以为她突然变得遥不可及了。

 

“那你为什么不过来跟我说一声啊？”

 

“我没想过还要那么做。”Carmilla向你坦白道。“我从没有过会去在乎她们是不是有一段时间都没看见我的朋友。我没有想到那会困扰你。”你的胃翻搅起来。

 

“我的天呐。”你呻吟着捂住了你的脸，因此错过了Carmilla脸上闪现的慌乱。“ _我的天呐。_ 我可能看上去就像是个白痴。”你走到洗手池旁，试图压下你的窘迫。你反应过头了。你 _真的真的_ 反应过头了。老天啊，你就是个 _大白痴_ 。

 

你感觉到犹豫不决的手指贴上了你的后背，它们沿着你的脊柱慢慢抚向上，最后一只手握住了你的肩膀。

 

“你不是……你不是白痴。”Carmilla说。她声音里的迟疑使其听起来相当的言不由衷，你禁不住不相信地哼出了声。“好吧，你是有那么点儿白痴。” _上帝啊。_ 你的呻吟声更响亮了。“好啦，cupcake。你想让我说什么啊？你反应过度了，而我缺乏基本的社交技能。事情就这么 _发生了_ 。”这让你在难堪之余笑了出来。

 

“我们还真是天生一对呢不是吗？”你抬头看向镜子，在里面Carmilla咧开嘴露出了一个小小的微笑。她的手在你转身面向她时从你的肩膀上放了下来。她倒换了一下脚跟，接着向后倚在墙上。你不知道该再说点什么，所以取而代之的你转移了话题。“那么你修好你的手机喽？”你问她道。Carmilla从她的口袋里掏出一只崭新的iPhone。

 

“嗯哼。全都搞定了。”

 

“天，这是最新款吧？你是得多有钱能随随便便就换上这样的手机啊？”

 

“你会大吃一惊的，creampuff。”能够就这么和她闲谈起来，好像你刚刚完全没有在同她怄气（而那显然都是你的过错）是一种很美好的感觉。你跟Carmilla相对站着，你向后靠在洗手池的边缘，而Carmilla则用背倚着瓷砖墙。你们两人都没有开口说话，直到你又一次开始好奇在那通电话里到底发生了什么。

 

“我能问你个问题吗？”你犹豫地问道。而如今在知道了你不会从她身边跑开后，Carmilla的表情柔和了许多。

 

“我猜可以。”

 

“为什么你母亲打来的一通电话能把你烦成那样啊？我是说，都能让你摔了自己的手机。”Carmilla叹了口气，你咬住自己的嘴唇。上帝啊，那应该是个敏感话题的对不？你怎么就总是管不住自己的嘴呢？在她能够回答你之前，有人拉开门走进了洗手间。这位新来的小伙伴儿局促不安的在你和Carmilla之间看了看，已经开始向敞开的门口退去。

 

“不好意思，我是不是打断了什么？”她小声地说。Carmilla露出一个坏笑，她转身朝向那个她。而如果可能，那个女孩退得更远了。

 

“完全没有。”Carmilla最终说，你瞪向她。

 

“嘿，我们正在谈话呢。”

 

“但是没有必要在这儿。”那个女孩开始往门外走去，Carmilla坏笑得更厉害了。“去尿尿吧，我们这就走了。”女孩儿又在你和Carmilla之间看了几眼，然后踉跄着窜进一个隔间中。

 

“我们还没聊完呢。”你对Carmilla低声说道。

 

“我知道。”她耸耸肩。“但是如果我们一定要谈它的话，我不想在这儿谈。我很抱歉让你以为我在无视你。”

 

“这甚至都算不上是句道歉。”

 

“ _听着。_ 就在今晚的时候过来我的公寓。我会告诉你你想知道的一切，好么？”

 

“我——成吧。”你想知道的 _一切_ ？你准备见好就收，就让她遵守这个许诺。

 

“好。”Carmilla拔出她的手杖，抬腿向门口走去。在拉开门后她又转身面向你。“在你过来之前给我发个短信，我保证这次我会回复你的。这样可以吗，poptart(果塔饼干)？”

 

“好吧。”（Carmilla有些时候真的让你词语匮乏。）Carmilla转身走出了洗手间，留下你一个人站在沉默之中。你决定在那个姑娘出来之前离开这里。当你重新踏入自助餐厅的嘈杂声中时，四周已经没有了Carmilla的影子，你随后看向你的朋友们坐着的位置。她们都正盯着你，并且在你看过来时，一齐迅速地别过头去假装她们刚刚没有在窥探你。你翻了个白眼，然后走回到餐桌旁。

 

你的朋友们试着将她们那一肚子的问题在心底憋了那么两分钟。然后不出意外的，Lafontaine先开口了。

 

“所以你和你的小女朋友在洗手间里愉快地和解啦？”你不由得脸红起来，而Lafontaine露出一个假笑，就好像祂知道了什么你不知道的事情。（但那绝对是不可能的，因为就算Carmilla是很好看，但她仍是个混蛋。你们之间 _绝对_ 没有发生任何事。）

 

“她不是我的女朋友。”你不满道。你没有错过Danny皱起的眉头，那在Betty靠到她的身侧时舒展开来，所以你决定不去理会它。取而代之的，你又浏览起手机上的那篇文章。

 

_“那么你又能在你的作品中带来怎样一种新颖或是独到的视角呢？”_

 

你不确定你在此刻能有一个答案，但你已经准备好去探寻你都能带来些什么了。

* * *

 

你将下午剩余的大部分时间都花在了完成其他学科的论文上。另外，除去被预先告知的期末专题，你的创意写作课也 _还是有_ 其他作业要写的。如果你实话实说的话，你在过去这一周里一直都心烦意乱的没怎么尽心学习。而那要有所改变了。你在之前保持了整整一个学期的高分平均绩点可不是为了让某个女孩就这么把它拽下来。（尽管在心底你也承认Carmilla并不只是 _某个女孩_ 。）

 

然而作业真的是有够枯燥，即使是你自诩为“Laura Hollis：Jam Master（译者注：美国著名说唱歌手）”的播放系列也没能给予你多少去完成你人类学论文的动力。你叹了口气，抬头望向书桌前敞开的窗户。太阳正在朝地平线坠去。就在你纠结着要不要在动身之前先看完日落的时候，Betty打开你们的宿舍门走了进来。

 

或者说她是挂着一个大大的笑容 _蹦_ 进了房间。Betty甚至还挥手同你问了声好，你觉得她绝对是出什么毛病了。Betty在以前可从不会跟你打招呼。虽然你了解到她有因在上学期没有为你们之间的关系做出努力而心存歉疚，但是后来你又意识到她那时只不过是在为自己同Danny间的摩擦而感觉差劲罢了。不过她自此以后在这方面的坚持倒是……令人惊喜。

 

“什么都给你美得冒泡啦？”你问，Betty叹了一口气把自己扔到她的床上。她抓过一只豹纹枕头圈在胸前，将鼻子在那柔软的布料中埋了片刻，接着她抬头看向你。

 

“Danny和我把矛盾彻底的解决了，我简直高兴得不能再高兴了。我是说，从我们和好到现在已经有一个星期了，但那还是警醒了我自己曾因那玩世不恭的态度差点失去了她。而现在，现在一切都 _完美_ 啦。”她叹息着将她的枕头搂得更近了。“我想我们的这段感情会越变越好的。”

 

“那她为什么没有过来呢？“你禁不住试探道。倒不是说你觉得Danny长在了Betty的屁股后面还是别的什么，这就只是……你在之前目睹她们亲热的次数可远比你所想要承认的还多，而现在Danny甚至都没有陪Betty走回宿舍，这实在是有点奇怪。

 

“Danny还有些事情要做，所以我告诉她我自己一个人没关系的。反正我们有时也是需要一点空间的，对不？我做了一些恋爱方面的研究，现在正在进行尝试。”接着Betty坐了起来，视线越过你朝窗外看去。你也望向相同的位置，那由暖色调绘制而成的天际正褪尽淡为粉红。“你知道吗，Laura，他们所说的关于交流的事都是真的。那很棒。像是真的很棒。如果你把事情说开的话，情况真心会好很多。”

 

“你觉得是这样吗？”或许你和Carmilla之间真的还有希望。

 

“我知道是这样的。”Betty冲你眨了眨眼睛。你不由得微笑起来，而她也回给你一个。你从她看回到散落在你书桌上的那些今晚不会再碰的论文纸。你将它们胡乱收成一叠然后站了起来。

 

“我晚点回来。”你套上外衣，同时把你的钥匙和手机塞进口袋里。

 

“玩得开心。可别做任何我不会做的事。”

* * *

 

就在天空中的淡粉刚好消逝在黑暗之中的时候你抵达了Carmilla的公寓。你抬起一只手去敲她的房门，但却又在你的指节即将扣到门上的时候停了下来。你能听到Carmilla正在屋里走动，然而紧张感突然将你完全冻在了那里。你还没有真正进到她的公寓里面过，而你丝毫不清楚该期望会在当中看见些什么。你曾经有过向其中瞥上一眼的机会，但那时你由于太过恼火以至于没有想到要去一窥她的住所。

 

Carmilla是个散乱的人吗？还是说她很整洁呢？她的公寓里都有些什么样的家具呢？

 

咽下一口唾沫，你敲响了房门。在迎来一段长达五秒钟的寂静后，Carmilla拉开门站到了你的面前。你能感到暖意正从她的公寓渗透出来，那闻起来像是一股巧克力的香气。Carmilla穿着一条灰色的运动裤和一件略微大码的黑色T恤，在其上印着些你不熟识的乐队名字。她的头发则又挽成了一个凌乱的发髻，同时她赤裸着双脚。她倚身靠在门框上，而如果你不是那么了解她的话你会以为她正打量着你。但是当然，她的墨镜依旧待在老地方，她咧嘴露出一个戏谑的调笑。

 

“以后常来啊？”Carmilla问说，你翻了个白眼。

 

“你到底还要不要让我进去？”Carmilla看上去有点不满于你没有配合她轻佻的腔调，但她还是让到一边好放你进来。你越过她踏入了公寓中，而要说那令你印象深刻的话真的是轻描淡写了。

 

Carmilla的公寓里只有极少的几件家具，一个小厨房坐落在右手边而一间小型客厅则在左手边。房间被分割成鲜明的黑白主题，其中那时间的凝滞感让你仿佛走入了相片中。你脚下的漂白地毯洁净的如若从未被人触碰过，你赶忙脱下你的鞋子，这样你就不会成为把它弄脏的原因了。

 

小厨房中一尘不染的，黑色的流理台、泛着崭新银色光泽的电器，就好像Carmilla从不去碰它们一样。两扇分别通去卫生间和卧室的门都紧闭着，所以你真正能进入的地方便只剩下了客厅，那是可见范围内唯一一处显然被使用着的地方。她的咖啡桌上布满了揉作一团的纸球，以及一只马克杯，里面盛着半杯暗红色的液体。几件衬衫和裤子被甩在沙发靠背上。

 

“我或许应该为周围的杂乱说声抱歉。这里平常很少会有别人造访。”Carmilla说。

 

“你没有任何朋友吗？”话问出来有一丝刺耳，但Carmilla只是好笑的舒出一口气。

 

“没有。没有人留在我的身边，cupcake。我不是个容易相处的人。”尽管在某种程度上这的确是事实，但当Carmilla不表现得像个混蛋一样时，她其实是……很友善的陪伴。那个人们就这么离开她的想法让你的心抽痛起来。（而那个你也差点离开她的想法令你感到一阵难受。）

 

“哦，”你最终说道。Carmilla越过你走到长沙发旁。她将那里的衣服都丢到地板上，接着又把它们踢成一堆。你或许从她那糟糕的吃相就应该猜到她的住所大概也是乱腾腾的。你坐了下来，Carmilla也挨着你坐下，她伸手拿过她的马克杯，然后长啜了一口其中的液体。那在她的上唇落下一抹红色的渍迹，她用手背将其蹭了下去。

 

Carmilla在咽净之后什么都没有说，她就只是向后靠在了沙发背上。你也谨慎地并到她的身旁，而她的手立刻落到了她的大腿上。在短暂的沉寂过后，她的手指又开始在其上敲起那段如今你已经熟识了的节奏。

 

“你在紧张吗？”你注意到她在回答你之前咬了咬腮帮子。

 

“没有。”你几乎可以感受到她正在阖上心扉，所以你打住了话头。

 

“好吧。”她的手指敲弹的更急促了。

 

“我能问一下——”“关于我的母亲——”在你说话的同时Carmilla也开口了。

 

迎面而来的沉默有点令人尴尬。

 

“你可以继续你刚刚要说的。”你的声音很小，但Carmilla摇了摇头。

 

“我说过我会告诉你你想知道的事。问吧。”

 

“为什么要告诉我这些？为什么是现在啊？”一部分的你仍旧不敢相信她正选择告诉你所有的事。选择信任你，予以你那些你不确定是否还有其他人知晓的信息。倒不是说你觉得自己配不上它又或是Carmilla对你而言太好了。这就只是你不是很清楚Carmilla为什么会珍视你们的友谊到足以告诉你一切的程度。Carmilla用手指拢过头发，决定着一个回答。

 

“除却那偶尔未受邀的家庭造访，一直以来的独处变得很……孤独。我——”Carmilla的脸颊染上一丝红晕，她舔了下嘴唇。“在你身上有种说不出的东西。我不知道那是什么，但那让我想要把你留在身边。尽管我猜我在将其表现出来时做得相当狗屎。”

 

你从你的双手抬头看向她，你感觉她仿佛正在看着你。不是指身体感官层面，而是她仿佛正在望见你内在中的一些东西，一些连你都不确信是否在那儿的东西。你注视着她的红晕从脸上褪去，与此同时你消化着她刚刚坦白的事实。

 

_她喜欢你。_

 

你不由自主地弯起嘴角，然后你大笑起来。你的笑声缓和了房间里紧绷的气氛以及那残留的尴尬，Carmilla的唇角牵出一个小小的微笑。她用她的膝盖撞了下你的。

 

“我没看出这有什么好笑的，sundance。”

 

“你啊。”你说，Carmilla挑起了眉毛。

 

“是么？怎么说？”

 

“你装作一副冷漠无礼、愤世嫉俗的模样，但其实你可柔软了。”Carmilla哼了一声，然后她倾身向你贴了过来。当她的脸停在距离你自己的只有几厘米的位置时，你感觉你的呼吸滞在了喉咙里。

 

“我完全不知道你在说什么。”Carmilla的气息鬼魅般打在你的脸上，而你发觉自己屏住了呼吸。在你能够将你的思绪重新聚拢到一起前，Carmilla撤了回去。她脸上的那个坏笑足以向你表明她完全是故意那么做的了。而想到此刻你的怒视完全没用真的是件很恼人的事。你决定不再将小打小闹继续下去了。你不是来这儿和Carmilla调情的，你是说……像是打趣该有的样子那般。你是来得到一些答案的。你想要知道她肯说给你听的全部。

 

“你真的愿意告诉我我想要知道的所有事吗？”你问。片刻前萦绕在你们之间的那种戏谑的氛围如今彻底溜走了。但Carmilla看上去不再紧张了。如果认真说起来的话，她的表情几乎很从容。

 

“嗯，我是认真的。人际关系是建立在相互信任的基础之上的不是吗？”

 

“我想是啊，它是。”

 

“所以我们这样好了，我会告诉你一些事情，而作为交换你也告诉我一件。这样对你来说可以吗？”你能够让Carmilla知道那些你从未对任何人提起的往事吗？这感觉有点奇怪，但你认为自己可以做到的。无论是基于Carmilla的哪种特质，你想你都能够告予她那些你一直以来深埋于心的重担。或许她可以分担一些你的沉重，而你可以担负起一些她的。

 

“好。”你说。Carmilla的嘴角露出一个笑容，而你不禁也对她微笑起来。你注视着她调整了一下脸上的墨镜，她似乎正斟酌着该从哪里开始讲起。

 

“我的母亲向我施压，她逼着我去做检查以看看我们能不能找到一名可以恢复我左眼视觉的验光师。”

 

“我以为你失明了。”

 

“我 _是_ 。我的右眼完全看不见了。那——当我失明时，头部创伤损坏了我左眼的视力。那在最开始的时候就已经很严重了，以至于我在 _法律意义上_ 被判定为盲人。然而这些年来它又进一步加重了。近段时间那已经太过于模糊，我或许将彻底看不到了。”

 

“而你不想试试看自己能不能重见光明吗？”你不是很能理解，为什么这个在向你询问起天空的样子时语气中充满留念的女孩儿会不想要最起码尝试着去恢复她的视觉呢？Carmilla扮了个怪相。

 

“这么久以来，我已经接受了无法重见光明的事实。再者而言那项手术本来也没有保证一定会奏效。机会这种东西会带来许多麻烦。”

 

“把握机会也不总是件坏事。”

 

“是呀，关于这个，那档子玩意儿在过去实在没怎么对我见效过，所以原谅我不会为了一个可能性而去欢呼雀跃。”Carmilla一说完便抿起了嘴唇。你没有介意她语调里的那份尖酸，因为你也不喜欢自己的个人意志受到质疑。

 

“我可以问问你是怎么失明的吗？”Carmilla的肩膀随着她缓慢地吸气上下起伏着，她向沙发的更深处压去。

 

“我说过我会回答你所有问题的，Laura。”你没有遗漏Carmilla的肩膀是如何的紧绷起来，在你能够阻止自己前，你的手搭上了她的。你们两人都因这轻柔的接触僵在了那里，而就在你几乎要把自己的手抽回来时，Carmilla却放松了下来。她将手从你的掌心下轻轻翻至你的手背。她用拇指刷抚过你的指节，然后她继续道：“那——那不是一个愉悦的故事。”

 

“如果你不想说的话就没必要同我讲。”

 

“不，我想说。这就只是我在以前还从未和任何人真正提起过那件事。”Carmilla的拇指继续在你的关节上漫无目的地画着圈，她沉浸在自己的思绪中。“我那时太小了，对于事情没有过多的记忆。它——我们的壁炉爆炸了。我有一个弟弟，Laura。我们两个是双胞胎。我早他几分钟出生，而他是我在那时仅有的伙伴。我们的父母通常不在身边，同时我们的保姆又是那样的不称职，所以大多数时间里我们只能自己找乐子。

 

那是……那是一场意外。我到现在也仍然不是很清楚它究竟是怎么发生的，但当时我们正在厨房里做游戏，而我把他推进了壁炉。那破烂玩意儿是台老旧的煤气炉，像是完全不应该再投入使用的那种款型。我猜我们把它撞开了。我们谁没有留意到这件事直到所有的事物都陷入了火海。随后我们试图跑出去但是呃——它爆炸了。关于那场爆炸我记得的不多。我在医院中醒来，伴着右侧严重的烧伤和半盲的双眼。”Carmilla的声音在她讲述故事的过程中保持着沉静，但她握着你的那只手就像是攥住了一根绳索一样用力收紧了。“Will死了。而我的父母当晚很不幸的恰好在家，他们没能及时从房子里逃出来。我则被这个我一直称作母亲的女人收养。当妈妈不坚持让我去做那些我不想去做的事时，她其实是个还不错的女人。而我就这么从那场事故中收获了这些疤痕。”

 

“哦，Carmilla——”Carmilla嗤了下鼻，在你能够说出任何话之前，她打断了你。

 

“哦求你不要开启同情模式，cupcake。我没事的。”你注视着她的拇指慢慢不再抚摩你的指节，但她紧抓着你的手却依然没有放松。你试探性的将你的手心翻转朝上，而Carmilla自然而然的将她的手指穿过了你的指缝。（你没有理会你的胃是如何的搅动起来。）你抬头望向她的脸，让视线穿梭在她创痕的轮廓间。你的手指开始作痒。

 

“我可以摸摸它们吗？”话一出口你就红透了脸。你本没打算把那大声说出来的。不过Carmilla倒是一副若无其事的样子。她放轻了抓着你的力道，同时把那只空闲的手抬至墨镜旁。缓慢而又谨慎的，她将其摘了下来。你已经习惯了她的伤疤，但是望着她墨镜背后右眼的模样却像是窥见了一些私密的存在。你清晰地感觉到你的心脏狂跳起来，而你很自豪自己依旧保持着平淡的神色，不管事实是她能不能看见你。

 

Carmilla的右眼泛着一种浑浊的乳蓝色，在一道愈合的疤痕下，她的眼睑低垂着。她右边眉毛的末梢没入伤疤中。那向着她的鼻梁蔓延，但又在其能够触及到她的左脸前止住了脚步，而在右侧，那结束于她的耳廓旁。她的左脸，和她的右半边不同，完完全全的未经触碰。她的眼睛是巧克力般的棕褐色，而如果你不是那么了解她的话，你会以为她正凝望着你。

 

“看得还开心吗？”Carmilla问，而你压下了为自己辩护的冲动。你知道逻辑上讲她的毒舌是一种自我防御。但是为了什么呢？难道她认为你会觉得她的疤痕令人生厌，然后在你瞧见它们后就离开她吗？你安慰性地捏了捏她的手，而如果有的话，她微微放松下来。

 

“我要摸你的脸了，这样可以吗？”Carmilla看上去有些惊愕于你又一次寻求她的许可。如果你要这么做的话，你希望Carmilla能够感觉自在。你不想逼她去做任何她不愿做的事。

 

“……可以。”你蜷到她的身旁，然后慢慢地伸出手，如果她想的话给了她足够反悔的时间。但相反的，几秒钟后你的手指拂上了她脸颊的创痕。你在之前还从未接触过烧伤造成的疤痕，那里的皮肤摸上去格外的紧致。你缓缓地移动着你的手指，Carmilla的脸庞颤动了一下，但她没有挪开。你手下的一部分肌肤感觉起来十分柔滑，而另一部分则有些粗糙，像是一种别致的触感。而你强迫自己在像个变态一样将余下的整晚都用来抚摸她前拿开了手。你的手一放回到腿上，Carmilla便歪头朝向你。

 

“你发现自己要找的东西了吗？”她问，你调整了一下坐姿，这样你就坐在了自己的膝盖上。

 

“我只是有点儿好奇。我还从没有摸过烧伤留下的疤痕。”你承认道。

 

“这种好奇心可是会害死你的。”

 

“是啦，随便吧。”Carmilla哼了一声，接着将她的墨镜戴了回去。你轻皱起眉头看着这一幕。Carmilla看上去自在了许多，而你管不住嘴的那一部分自我为那个她不知道自己是有多么漂亮的想法烦扰着。所以你告诉了她。“你很漂亮，你知道这个的对吧？”

 

那似乎让Carmilla在震惊之余陷入了一段过长时间的沉默，最终她说：“不是特别清楚，不过谢了，sweetheart。”

 

“不客气。”你小声回应道。

 

“轮到你了。为什么不跟我说说你的妈妈呢？”你僵住了。Carmilla倚身靠到沙发扶手上。

 

“为——”你的声音变得干涩，你咽下一口唾沫。 _振作点儿，Laura。_ “为什么是我的妈妈？”

 

“嘛……我给你讲了我的。”Carmilla冲你偏了偏脑袋，而你几乎就要以为她正在看着你。“这样才算公平，对不？”

 

“我还从没看出你是会搞公平那一套的人。”

 

“或许你不应该评判。”你知道她只是在调侃，但羞愧感在你的胃里打着旋，你开始道歉。

 

“对不起。”Carmilla看上去仿佛吃了一瘪。她甚至有一丝尴尬。

 

“Cupcake，我是在开——”

 

“我明白。我明白这只是，你说得对。我可以……我可以同你说说她。”然而你不知道该从哪儿开始讲起，与此同时你的嘴巴开始发干。但是Carmilla很有耐心，她就那么小口小口地喝着她那不知是什么的饮料。又是几秒钟的沉默过后，她递给你她的马克杯。你接过它，然后谨慎地抿了一口。

 

那是热可可。不过你不知道它为什么是红色的。它不像你平时喝的那些一样甜，但你将其递还给她，附着一句小小的谢谢。

 

“随时效劳。”Carmilla轻声说。在她的声音里有一种安定的力量，那像是速溶剂般融进了你紧张的情绪中。你深吸一口气。你可以做到的。

 

“我的妈妈是一名花匠。”你开口道。Carmilla歪起头，耐心地等着你的下文，她又长啜了一口她的可可。“我不怎么谈起她，哪怕是同我的爸爸。它——谈及她的感觉太痛了。她对我和爸爸很好，是真的很好。她会在我放学之后接我到她的店里去。她会带我去看各种各样的花，教给我它们的名字和花语。而忽然有一天，她就……她就那么消失了。”你能够感受到Carmilla的注意力集中在了你的身上，而当你没有再继续说下去时，她攥着你的那只手收紧了。

 

“当她没有去学校接我时，我以为她只是因为什么事耽误了，最后自己走回了家。但是那一晚她没有回来。或是接下来的一天。或是接下来的一周。我不停地问爸爸这是怎么一回事但他不肯给我一个明确的回答。过了一阵子之后我才意识到发生了什么，但是他也不清楚出了什么事。而我仍然——我仍然不知道她到底去哪了。”

 

“那可真够操蛋的。”那让你笑了出来，Carmilla挑起一条眉毛看向你。

 

“它只是……是啊它 _的确是_ 。我只是决意不再去想这件事了。那感觉太伤了。”

 

“这就是你为什么选择了调查性报导作为你的择业目标吗？这样你就能探寻那些你所不知道的事情了。”

 

“我还从没仔细想过这个问题。或许？”

 

“哼嗯。”随之而来的沉默莫名地让人感觉放松。你们两人似乎都在消化着对方刚刚选择分享给彼此的故事。谁都没有动身去分开你们相扣在一起的手，而你禁不住心悦起她的手包裹在你的掌心中那温暖的感觉。

 

仿佛它原本就应该待在那里。

 

“我还是不明白为什么是现在，Carm。”Carmilla挪了下身子，她皱了皱眉。

 

“我没有意识到这些天来没有同你说话是在把你推离我。现在我了解到我或许是将你排除在外了。母亲在这项检查上的坚决让我心烦，再加之她在我的公寓里晃荡了几天后，我失掉了和任何人交谈的心情。我没有想要把你推开。即使是和着你那烦死人的小固执。”她停下来思索了一会儿。“我有听了一些你录给我的小人书，那很，”从她的唇边抿出了一个最腼腆的微笑。“它很有趣。”

 

你感觉你的心跳漏了一拍，而你不得不移开你的视线。她怎么能从那个超级大混蛋变得 _这么特么的可爱_ 呢？

 

“它不是……小人书。”

 

“是啊，随便了。我想说的是我喜欢你，Laura。” _她怎么可以一直同你说这些话啊？_

 

“我——” _转移话题，转移话题。_ “难道是因为我这敏锐的时尚触觉。”Carmilla笑了起来。

 

“而我又怎么可能了解时尚呢，sweetheart？我能每天都不搭配错衣服就已经是个奇迹了。”

 

“想要搭混那些全套都是黑色的衣服可是有点困难呢。”她又一次笑了，而那笑声裹携着暖意填满了你。直到这时你才意识到你距离她是多么的近。你的膝盖只差一点就能挨上她的大腿，同时你的身子正在向她倾去。还是有很多的问题未被解答，但Carmilla看上去年少了许多，你不想为了满足自己的好奇心而毁掉这一切。

 

正当你要撤回身体时Carmilla对着你露出了一个微笑，而根据你的心脏在胸腔中跃动的方式你可以承认，至少是同你自己来讲，你绝对是对她有感觉了。

 

_该死。_


	6. Look

“你看过《黑色孤儿》吗？”为了完成你的论文和其他课程中的几项任务你一直忙到现在，在此期间Carmilla懒洋洋地躺在你的床上。Carmilla正面朝下趴在上边，摘掉墨镜，她将脸埋进你最喜欢的黄枕头里。她看上去是那样的放松惬意，以至于你在旋着转椅面向她时都不敢确定她是不是还醒着。

 

“没有。”Carmilla最终嘟囔道，因为嘴唇仍然深陷在你的枕头里，她的回答显得模糊不清。你真的不知道她到底为什么那么依恋那东西。每次来到你的宿舍，她都会迅速蹬掉她的鞋子然后扑通一声倒在你的床上，抓过你的枕头朝其满足地叹息着就好像那是她的私人毒品供给。你还没有出声问过她这件事，不过你在心里记下了这一举动。“但我有一种感觉我以后没法再这么说了。”

 

“所以你会和我一起看喽？”你亮了起来，Carmilla皱着眉头从你的枕头中转过脸来。

 

“前提是你保证自己不会在看的时候表现得像个呆瓜一样。”你咧开的嘴撅了起来。

 

“我不是呆瓜。”她嗤了下鼻，你的嘴撅得更厉害了。“嘛……至少我不是个 _阴郁鬼_ 。”Carmilla看上去被冒犯到了，她的嘴唇徒劳地翕动了几下。你不由得为说了她个顿口无言而暗戳戳地同自己击了个掌。

 

“我 _不_ 阴郁。”Carmilla低声咆哮道。而如今这种语调只会让你翻上一个白眼。在目睹了某人在你的床上淌着口水的睡颜后，你早就不会再被她吓唬住了。“我——我那是对……对高等悲观主义的深思。”而她的结巴同样也没有帮上她什么忙。

 

“如果你不这么磕磕巴巴的话那还可以再更可信点。”在你转去书桌的方向去取你的手提电脑时，Carmilla发出了一声刺耳的哼声。

 

“那你为什么不过来对此做点什么呢？”Carmilla的话音落下，一缕颤栗震过了你的脊椎。你偷偷瞥了她一眼，Carmilla的脸颊仍还压在你的枕头中，而她正透过其冲你假笑着，一个像是她完全知道自己在做些什么的假笑。你缓慢地吞咽了一下。

 

_振作起来，Hollis。_

 

那是另一件事了。在Carmilla和你开始愈加频繁地花时间呆在彼此的住所后，她的调情也变成了一件常事。倒不是说Carmilla在你们分享了那些悲惨的往事前从没跟你调情过。然而随着你越来越意识到自己的……感觉，它对你的影响加深了许多。

 

虽然这也不像是你会将这份暗恋告诉什么人，更不用说是同Carmilla。那就只是相比起幻想着骗自己相信她真的对你有意思，辨析她挑逗态度的真正含义变得愈发困难了。不是因为你配不上她还是别的什么，然而Carmilla是你的朋友。你是不会借这个身份去占她的便宜的。

 

“你到底想不想在我们去和我的朋友一起吃午餐前跟我一块儿看这部剧啊？”你问，口头无视了她先前给你的回应。Carmilla抿起嘴唇，时间长到足够让你注意到这一举动。她几乎看上去有些失望？

 

“行吧。”Carmilla牢骚道。她终于有这么一次肯去尝试看点什么而没有试图说服你去干些别的的兴奋感遮盖了你片刻前想要闹小脾气的企图。

 

你兴高采烈地窜到地板上，怀里抱着你的笔记本电脑。Carmilla慢慢坐了起来，她挪到一旁给你在床上让出一片地方。她的手指仍紧紧地抓着你的枕头，她将其搂在胸前，同时把鼻子埋进里面。而这让你没法再抑制你的好奇心了。你一定要问出口。

 

“你为什么那么喜欢我的枕头啊？”你尽量漫不经心地问道，与此同时搜索着《黑色孤儿》第一季的描述音频。Carmilla起初没有回答你，直到你找到了要看的那一集就要点击播放的时候。

 

“它闻起来有你的味道。”她说，就好像那是世界上最平常的事情。

 

_喔。_

 

你默不作声地敲开了播放键，将电脑的一端搁在Carmilla的大腿上，另一端则摆在你自己的腿上。而你试着不要太过留意自她的双腿散发出的暖意是如何的冲刷着你。尽管这是你在第一集整整一集的时间里所做的全部。在心中记下她每一个姿势的变换，每一次腿部的绷紧。Carmilla正在聚精会神地听着，这让你感到有些惊奇。曾经哪怕只是单单提及看一些你喜欢的剧来娱乐的可能性都会让Carmilla抱怨不已，然而几乎每次故事都以她完全被音频中所描述的画面迷住，耳中除却剧内的世界再无它物而告终。看着她全神贯注地去倾听某件事物的样子真的很令你着迷。

 

她用脚趾轻轻推了推你的脚，打断了你的思绪。

 

“Laura。”你先是望向电脑屏幕，在那上面电视剧无疑已经播完了，你又看向Carmilla的脸。“你还好么？”

 

“呃，啊。我很好。非常好。”

 

“我以为你喜欢这部剧呢。结果 _你才是_ 那个神游的人。”

 

“就只是这一集我已经看过好几遍了。仅此而已。”

 

“当然。”Carmilla那不加掩饰的怀疑让你脸红起来。“你要向我解释一下为什么这个叫Sarah的女孩儿要寻找她那失散多年的孪生姐妹吗？”

 

“不要。等我们把它看完之后你就会知道原因了。”你选择忽视掉了Carmilla对此不快的咕哝。“来嘛，我们得走了。现在已经差不多两点钟了，而我告诉Lafontaine我们今天会和大家一起吃午饭的。”

 

“话说我到底为什么要和 _你的_ 朋友们共进午餐啊？这又不像是她们会成为 _我的_ 朋友。特么的，我甚至都不清楚为什么 _我们_ 是朋友。”在你给电脑关机的时候Carmilla站了起来，她扬起胳膊在空中舒展着抻了个懒腰。（你发誓如果她可以化型为某种生物的话那一定会是一只猫科动物。）

 

Carmilla向后拱起背来，她衬衫的下摆随着拉伸被带至她的肋间。假若这是其他任何人的话你可能会趁机偷窥上一眼她那平坦的小腹，但取而代之的，你注视着攀附在她腹部的伤疤，然后皱起眉来。你在想它们还会不会痛。你不知道那为什么 _会_ 。你身上那些伤口愈合后留下的疤痕就已经没有感觉了，但它们就是看上去……很疼。

 

“我们是朋友因为你喜欢我。”你不假思索地回答道。Carmilla将脚滑进她的靴子里，在此期间你套上了一件毛衣。你没有去拿你的夹克，鉴于三月已经接近尾声，天气已经足够温暖到你不必再穿着它出门了。“我现在一周只和她们吃上一顿午饭，而她们想见见这位让我抛弃了她们的始作俑者。”

 

“那不干她们的事。”

 

“或许的确不干。”你承认道，Carmilla看上去有些愉悦。“然而，这是今天唯一能够让我给你买午餐的办法。”

 

“该死。看起来你把我逼到角落里了，cupcake。”说完这句话她戴上了她的墨镜，然后摸出手杖道：“带路吧。”

* * *

 

你们一走近到可以听见从咖啡馆里传来的嘈杂声时，Carmilla就又筑起了她的高墙。想到只有 _你_ 有机会见到她真正的样子，而不是她决定在大众面前成为的那个混蛋，让你在失望的同时又被暖意所包围。你能理解Carmilla没有理由在面对别人时表现得和在你身边一样真实，但你希望其他人也可以看到Carmilla是多么的令人惊叹。

 

Carmilla一直在嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨着化了一半的雪踩在她靴子下发出的咯吱声是多么的讨厌，但又在那声音陡然变大时立马缄了声。你伸出手来，用手指轻轻抚摩起她的手肘。

 

一部分的你想要问问她还好吗，但取而代之的，你只是说：“来吧。”

 

作为唯一的回应，Carmilla冲你微微点了点头，然后她穿过你为她扶着的门走了进去。你看向摆放桌子的地方，接着在老位置上找到了你的朋友们。今天只有Lafontaine和Perry坐在那里，对此你心存感激。你不知道如果Carmilla和Danny处于同一空间的话该去如何调和。特别是在你依旧不是很清楚她们之间的那股子敌意究竟是从哪里来的情况下。

 

你朝她们招了招手，Lafontaine也同样和你挥手示意。祂向Carmilla打了个手势，你朝其竖起一只大拇指示意她们她会留下的，那为你赢得了一个小小的笑容，然后Lafontaine和Perry又转回到了她们先前讨论的话题当中。

 

“你有什么特别想吃的吗，Carm？”

 

“我就要些薯条。而且这回我来付钱。” _那_ 倒是出人意料。

 

“为什么啊？”问题说出口比你的本意冒昧了些，但Carmilla却是一脸的无所谓。

 

“因为我能。总有一天你得停止质问我的动机，sweetheart。”

 

“但我以为我们协议是我买给你食物，而你留在我的身边。”

 

“呐，或许我不再喜欢那个协议了。”虽然这么形容有些戏剧化，但那感觉就像是有人将空气挤出了你的肺部。你已经发觉你们间的关系渐渐超越了最初的那个约定，但因为不想冒任何风险，你没有将其显露出来。听见Carmilla说那已经不再重要了让你感觉不可言状的好。甚至比好更甚。那让你感觉棒呆了。

 

但相比起给出什么颇有意义的回复，你只是说：“哦。”

 

Carmilla转过身来完完全全地面向了你。

 

“听着。我们是朋友，Laura。而我不想让你觉得我是在利用你。没有理由我不能为我们的食物付上一回钱所以这次让我来。”Carmilla抬起一只手，她的指节先是撞上了你的腹部，然后她攥住了你毛衣的一角，收紧手指，她将你拉了过来。你能感觉到她温热的呼吸正落在你的鼻尖上。你找不到贴合的词语来描绘她的气息，但在此时，它闻起来近乎醉人。“好吗？”

 

“好吧。”你尽力不结巴的说道，而与此同时你的心脏在胸腔中剧烈的砰跳起来。你用你的手盖住了Carmilla的，她慢慢松开了抓着你衣服的手，直到最后只是你的手握着她的。你将手指穿过她的指缝扣住了她的手，然后拉着她向买食物的队伍中排去。“走吧，我饿了。”

 

最后你点了一枚三明治，而Carmilla就真的只是要了一盘薯条。同先前所说的那样，她为你们两人的食物付了钱，你领着她走到餐桌旁，Lafontaine和Perry仍坐在那里小声地说着话。她们在你和Carmilla走近落座的那一刻就立马噤了音。你们一坐下来，Carmilla的一只手便迅速落到了你的膝盖上，然后她又开始敲起那熟悉却又焦躁不安的节拍。你抓住Carmilla的手好让她停下，同时你向你的朋友们道了声好，这样她们就不会注意到桌子下你们握在一起的手了。

 

（同你的暗恋对象柏拉图式的牵牵手是完全正常的，对不？）

 

“嗨，Laura。”Perry先是对你点头道。然后她又朝向Carmilla，后者已经吃上了她的薯条。“Carmilla。”Carmilla只是咕哝一声表示自己听到了，但Perry却笑了起来。在这之后你看向Lafontaine，祂正眯起眼睛盯着Carmilla。你瞬间感觉这可能是一个糟糕的主意，然后Lafontaine开口了。

 

“我有个问题要问你，Karnstine。”Carmilla转头面向祂，但没有进行口头回应，她就只是又往嘴里送了一根炸薯条。然而Lafontaine将其视作一个继续说下去的应允，祂又道：“你脸上那一大片看上去像是烧伤的疤痕。”你所感知到的唯一的肢体反应是她抓着你的手收紧了。你反过去捏了捏她的手，希望那能给予她一丝安慰。“你有想过做一场皮肤移植手术来遮住这些伤疤吗？我是说，它们还算不上我所见过 _最严重的_ 但是——”

 

“我看不见我自己的脸。”Carmilla打断了祂，“我不是特别在乎它们看起来是什么样的。”Lafontaine看上去有些窘迫，事实上，祂脸红起来，而如果Carmilla的回应没有环绕在空气中的话，那倒会是个意外。

 

“哦，”祂最终说，紧随其后的是一段尴尬的寂静。你搜肠刮肚地找寻着一个可以转移注意力的话题。科学。Lafontaine喜欢科学。如果你们由着祂的话祂可以花上一整天的时间去介绍祂的实验室。

 

“你现在手头上不是应该有几项重大研究吗？”Lafontaine精神一振，然后祂整个人亮了起来。

 

“没错！我的教授为我们分了组而我同这个叫作JP的家伙组了队。这绝逼就是个绰号，但不管我问了多少次他就是不肯告诉我它们代表了什么。我觉得他是个不赖的搭档。聪明。你可能完全不知道我在说什么但是——”祂立马开始滔滔不绝地讲起将某种基因型归类为细胞结构的长篇大论，你发誓那让你的双眼开始放空。Carmilla凑过身来用她的肩膀轻轻撞了下你的，而在你转头看向她时，她给予你的那个小小的微笑就像是一句谢谢。但是很快她又转回去风卷残云地吃起她的薯条，你也开始低头啃起了你的三明治。

 

撇去她对Lafontaine的回应不谈，你还是无法忘记她的手是怎样攥紧了你，不管那是不是只是一个下意识的动作。Carmilla在公众面前会装出另一副模样。这你是知道的。但有些时候那让你难以辨别她说出一些话来是为了保全面子还是那些事真的戳到了她的痛处。你没看出谈及这个问题会有什么帮助，所以你选择闭口不语。

 

余下的午餐中一切进展顺利，那让你微笑起来，同时你向Lafontaine和Perry保证下周会再同她们见面的。

* * *

 

老实说这种事肯定会再次发生的，Carmilla又一次消失了。和上回不同，这次只是将近……十八个小时的通讯沉默。但是Carmilla在大多数情况下已经知道要给你回短信了。虽然说迟上几个小时也不算什么稀奇，但是差不多二十四小时就有些……叫人担心了。因为害怕会烦到她，所以你没有对她的手机进行狂轰滥炸。然而这就是感觉……很古怪。

 

更不用说它让你从帮助Lafontaine和Perry为后者同其他楼管联合举办的又一项寝室活动烘培点心的任务里分了心。你停下了搅和碗里原料的活计，然后第n次查看起你的手机，Lafontaine从背后推了你一下。

 

“可别让Perry逮到你没在认真干活。我知道你是自愿来帮忙的，但是你也清楚对于她的布朗尼她可是超严苛的。”

 

“抱歉。”你嘟囔道，将你的手机塞回到口袋里，然后又开始慢吞吞地搅拌起来。

 

“要知道，你已经有一会儿没在烘培这边帮上什么忙了。你不是应该和你的另一半，热-恋-中-的-盲-眼-女-孩待在一起吗？”你皱起眉来。你不知道应该将重点放在“ _另一半_ ”上，还是“ _热-恋-中-的-盲-眼-女-孩_ ”上。你选择了前者。

 

“我的什么？”

 

“……你的女朋友？”

 

“谁？”

 

“老天呐，Carmilla。”祂翻了个白眼，而你几乎就要露出一个胜利的微笑。你知道祂指的显然就是Carmilla。然而祂对你那未曾公开的暗恋的臆断和调侃可是一点儿都不好玩。更何况Carmilla和女朋友这个词完全是八竿子打不到一起的。你想。

 

“你早这么说不就好了吗。”Lafontaine一脸的无趣。“我不知道。她已经有一会儿没回我的短信了。”

 

“哦她可能只是在忙，sweetie。别太放在心上。”Perry从你的左边冒了出来，她朝你的碗里看了看。你赶忙又开始继续搅拌。或许你在晚些时候可以带上几块布朗尼顺道去看看她，又或者从途经她公寓的面包店里捎上那么一只她喜欢的巧克力纸杯蛋糕。而眼下你将注意力转回到了碗里的原料和你的朋友们身上。

 

“说到女朋友。”Perry立马从已经开始烘烤上一批蛋糕的烤箱看向了Lafontaine。“Perry有同你说过她一直在见的这个人吗？”

 

“哦你不会想听这个的。”Perry迅速说道，她的脸变得通红。

 

“她当然想。”Lafontaine一巴掌拍在你的肩膀上，差点让你失手松掉了你的碗。“这可是Laura。她依赖故事为生。”她们两人都一脸期待地看向了你。

 

“我——好吧，我不能说我不感兴趣。”你承认道，Lafontaine似乎很开心你的坦白。

 

“你都表现在脸上了，Lafontaine。我知道你也只是好管闲事罢了。”你开始将混合配料倒进烤盘里准备进行烘烤，而与此同时Perry双手叉腰瞪向Lafontaine。“行吧，你们这些 _八卦精_ ，她的名字是Matska Belmonde。”

 

你记起了这个名字，她是——

 

“那个刚从摩洛哥的海外项目回国的演讲嘉宾？”

 

“我——是啊。”对于Lafontaine立马就认出了她的名字，Perry似乎有些紧张。你现在回想起这个人了。Matska ‘Mattie’ Belmonde曾在Silas大学担任教授，两年前她离校去进行了一场私人旅行。就在几个月前，她回到这里举办了一次演讲。据你所知她如今仍在国内，然而得知她正在同Perry碰面倒是出乎了你的意料。

 

“你是怎么跟她认识的啊？”你问，Perry动了起来，她先是从烤箱中取出原先在那儿的两盘蛋糕，然后又接过你手里的托盘，把它放了进去。很明显的在让自己忙活起来，这样她就不用在说话的时候同你们中的谁进行眼神接触了。

 

“在那次的演讲上她认识了我。我一直等到大家都离开好跟她说上话。你们完全不知道当Matska开口讲话时是有多么的迷人。我问她想不想去喝杯咖啡，再进一步聊聊她在摩洛哥的旅行和当地的社会问题。就这样从一件事到另一件事，我们现在有点像是在……约会了。”

 

“喔，Perry。我真为你开心。”你抓过她的手让她将注意力集中到你，而不是那些布朗尼上。她努力不要让自己同你咧嘴笑出来。

 

“谢谢你，Laura。”

 

“说真的，Per。我都不知道你在新生学期过后还会不会跟什么人约会了。我替你感到高兴。”

 

“那对我意味着太多了。”她冲你们两人微笑起来。“好啦，不说这个了。我们还需要再做出两托盘来才能凑够五盘呢，而且它们在做好后还要花时间冷却。”

* * *

 

在前往Carmilla的公寓之前，你不得不先去上了堂实验课，但是课一结束你就直接奔向了她的公寓，只是在途经你的宿舍时顺手拿了几样东西。你以前也曾一声不吭地跑去Carmilla的公寓过，所以除非她已经在生你的气了，否则这应该问题不大。你只能希望她没有在生你的气。你只是……有点担心。而你想确保她一切都好，这没有什么不对的。

 

你带上了Perry坚持要你拿着的一保鲜盒布朗尼，作为对你帮助的答谢，同时你又跑去买了纸杯蛋糕好有一个顺道拜访的理由。Carmilla从来不会拒绝免费的食物，尤其当它们是烘培食品时。

 

第一下敲门，里面没有人应答，所以你又试了一次。这回你听到了一声沉闷的“谁啊？”而只是听见她，就真的，还活着，便叫人松了一口气。

 

“呃，嘿，Carm。是我。”那没有得到一句立即的回应，就在你开始纠结着要不要告诉她你以后再来的时候，她开口了：

 

“门没有锁，cupcake。”你拧了一下门把手，发现它的确是开着的。因为不确定你会待上多久，所以你在进去过后没有脱下你的鞋子，取而代之的，你走进她的小厨房，将那些烘培点心放在了柜台上。

 

“抱歉就这么一声不响地跑来了，我知道你在之前说过我不必为这么做而道歉的但无论如何我还是想说声对不起。我是说如果是我的话就不会想要人们因为受到了欢迎就过来待个没完。那个我希望我没有呆的太久让你腻烦了这就只是——呃我从Perry那拿了些布朗尼来还有——”你终于转头看向了Carmilla，她正肚子朝下耷拉着四肢懒散地摊在沙发上。她没在面对着你，而如果她刚刚没有告诉你进来的话，你会以为她已经睡着了。

 

“你是说布朗尼么？”Carmilla嗓音沙哑地问，她慢慢从沙发上坐了起来，给了你一个小小的微笑。她的脸色要比平时还要苍白一些，而她每挪动一下都看起来都是那么的吃力。她绝对是生病了。 _该死。_

 

“嘿。”没有回答她那个关于布朗尼的问题，你轻声说。你走过去站在了她的面前。

 

“嘿。”

 

“你生病了。”

 

“只是感冒而已，creampuff。没什么大不了了。

 

“没什么大不了的？你看起来吓人透了。”Carmilla嗤了下鼻，你脸红起来。或许那不是阐明情况的最佳形容词。

 

“恶，谢了。”

 

“我不是那个意思。”你转过去坐到她的身旁，Carmilla抱起了她的膝盖。“我是说——你要知道你美极了。你不需要 _我_ 来告诉你这个的。”接下来的停顿十分短暂，但却足以让你开始磕巴了。“对不起。我总是会忘记你没法看见自己的脸所以我猜你 _不_ 知道。我是说那并没有让它就不是事实了但我想你或许 _的确_ 需要有个人来告诉你。也不是说你在求着别人的赞美还是别的什么，我完全不是那个意思，这就只是你没法对自己的外貌做出一个评判——上帝啊，Carmilla你能在我继续让自己难堪之前说点什么吗？”

 

Carmilla起初没有作声，而你不由得开始拷问自己究竟是造了什么孽，一紧张就合不上自己的嘴。Carmilla微微笑了一下，她低头看向她的膝盖。

 

“你觉得我美极了？”你注视着Carmilla在这个问题过后咬住了她的下唇。你最初遇到的那个女孩儿已经不复存在了。那个在你还没能同她说上一个单词之前便叫你走开的女孩儿。取而代之的，你正站在一个因你不小心溜出口的一句关于你对她外貌的看法便脸红起来的腼腆女生的面前。

 

“我——是啊，Carm。你很美。”坦白你的心中所想令你开始脸红，但Carmilla朝你微笑了一下。又是片刻过后，那便消失不见了，她向后靠在了沙发背上。然而方才那个在你的见证下转瞬即逝的小小的微笑却足以让你咽下你的窘迫了。它让你忐忑不安的心情完全变得值得起来。

 

“告诉我。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我的样子。告诉我。”

 

“你难道——就从来没有人同你说起过你的样子吗？”

 

“我当然在以前被别人告知过。但我想听你说的。”

 

“为什么是我啊？”

 

“为什么你总是要用另一个问题来回应所有的事啊？”Carmilla充满挫败地牢骚道。“因为我喜欢你，这对我而言将有所意义。”

 

“好吧。”Carmilla似乎满意起来，直到你又继续道：“但是除非你先让我给你弄些药来，并且答应躺到你的床上去。”

 

“看样子我从这笔交易中得到的比你要多呢，cupcake。”

 

“嘛。那你就先欠我一个人情好了。”

 

“随便你吧。”

 

“好啦。”你站起来轻轻推了一下她的肩膀。“现在起来吧，懒家伙。”Carmilla哼了一声，但她还是慢吞吞地站起身，然后拖着脚朝她的床走去。她噗通一声重重地扑倒在床上，在被床垫弹了一弹后，她又摆出了和在你走进她的公寓时所见到的那个动作相似的姿势。

 

“老天为什么我没有早点过来这里睡啊？”Carmilla将脸埋进她的枕头里，她满足地叹息着。

 

“因为你不可理喻的固执。即使是在那对你没好处时。”你小声抱怨道，Carmilla耸耸肩。

 

“呐，对于自我毁灭的艺术我可是并不陌生。”你不确定对此你该作何感受，但它落入你胃里的感觉并不安定。“然而有你在身边我觉得我会没事的。”这一部分则是绝对让你感觉好受些了。你蹲下来跪在她的床旁，然后用你的手裹住了她的。那有一点湿冷，但却依然还是Carmilla的触感。

 

“你还真特么的说对了。”Carmilla给了你一个小小的微笑。“现在，拜托告诉我你有在这屋子的什么地方存着些感冒药。”随之而来的沉默令你呻吟起来。“太棒了。我一会儿回来。”

 

“不用着急。”

* * *

 

在从便利店回去她公寓的路上，你不由得思考你已经在Carmilla身上投入多少钱了。你们甚至都没有在约会，可你花在她身上的钱却已经多到了数不过来，而除了同她的友谊，你便不再奢求任何回报。对于那个，她现在免费提供给你了。你得承认，你和Carmilla现在所做的事非常像是在约会。

 

你真的需要克制住你的感觉了。

 

这回你随手锁上了门，然后将你的钱包丢到了她那张或许永远不会发挥其设计作用的厨房用桌上。

 

“嗨，Carm。我知道现在才刚刚只有七点钟而你通常不会这么早就去睡觉的，但我还是给你买了瓶NyQuil（译者注：夜用型感冒药）因为我想你可能需要点东西来帮着入睡。你没有趁我不在的时候偷偷睡下了对不？”你将头探进她的房间，而她正仰躺在床上，她面向你，皱着眉头。

 

“如果我刚刚在的话现在也已经醒了。你的说话声音大到像是要把死人唤醒。”至少她现在还有足够的活力可以继续极尽可能的同你保持无礼。你顺着床沿坐下，拧开瓶盖，鉴于Carmilla没比你高出多少，你依照平时你所服用的剂量倒了些给她。“给。”

 

“Carmilla伸出一只手来，你将杯子塞进她的掌心里。她仰起头像是喝烈酒一样一口将其吞了下去，然后她立刻作呕道：

 

“你是想要毒死我吗？”

 

“这是 _药_ 。它本来就不应该尝起来好喝。”Carmilla翕动着鼻孔，作为她独有翻白眼的方式。“现在到这儿来。”

 

“干嘛？”

 

“不是有人想让我告诉她她看起来的样子吗？”Carmilla挑起一边眉毛，但她还是凑到了你的身边，你抬起手来。“你介意我在这么做的时候摸着你的脸吗？”她摇了摇头，你用拇指轻轻拂过她的颧骨。当然，那两侧的手感并不相同，你的左手感受到的是她右脸伤疤的皱痕，而右手则在刷拂着她柔软无暇的肌肤。

 

这真的应当很奇怪的对不？你基本上就是在感知着她的脸。然而Carmilla却是完全放松的模样，她闭上了双眼，任你用拇指来来回回地抚过她的脸颊。

 

“老实说我不知道从哪里开始说起。”你喃喃道。

 

“慢慢来。”Carmilla回应说。她的一只手扶上了你的大腿，将自己支撑在你的身上。你点了点头，更多是冲着自己，然后慢慢用指尖滑过了她下颌的线条。Carmilla吞咽了一下，而你就从那里开始了。你描绘着她脸庞的每一处轮廓，希望那能在她的脑海中成功绘制出一副精确的肖像画。而坦白的讲你在描述到她的双唇时磕绊了一小下，用了比你所愿意承认还要多的一点时间让你的大拇指摩挲过她的下唇。

 

Carmilla很有耐心，她一动不动的待在那里直至你讲述的结束。旋绕在你们两人之间的气氛感觉很沉重。你无法形容那种紧绷的氛围，但是那儿有一股推力。Carmilla抬起了那只没仍在紧抓着你大腿的手，然后她捧住了你的面颊。接着另一只手也加入了。是你在想象着她的脸距离你越来越近了吗？

 

“这样可以吗？”她安静地问。

 

“可以。”你喘息道。Carmilla继续阖上她那双看不见的眼睛，然后模仿着你在她脸上的动作，她轻触起你的脸庞。你放下胳膊攥住了她的手肘。在她也用了同样多的一点时间刷拂过你的嘴唇时，你的心脏加速蹦跳起来。随后又是一次，当她用拇指指腹轻轻划过了你的眼皮。Carmilla在摸索过后便垂下了一只手，但她的另一只手却仍然逗留在你的脑后，手指缠绕着你颈背的发丝。紧张的气氛依旧萦绕在那里，你不确定该说些什么。

 

“你的皮肤很软。”Carmilla最终说道，紧绷的感觉逐渐褪去了。

 

“我——谢谢。”她点点头，咧开嘴笑了一下。

 

“谢谢你，为了这个。抱歉这可能感觉有些奇怪。我知道人们不喜欢有人去碰他们脸。”

 

“不是的，Carm。我没有觉得不舒服或是任何别的什么。当这么做的人是你的时候那是不一样的， _你是_ 不一样的。”

 

“好吧，cupcake。”你的回应被一个呵欠打断了。

 

“你累了吗？”

 

“一点点啦。我可以现在就先回去宿舍了。我今天跑的地方有那么一点儿多。”

 

“不如你睡我这张床吧，我睡沙发就好。”

 

“什么？门都没有。你才是病着的那个人。我才不要霸占你的床。”

 

“那我们就睡一张好了。”

 

“睡一张？”

 

“我是不会咬人的，cutie。”

 

“我知道这个。”你是怎么把自己整进这种局面的？这就像是全宇宙都在乐此不疲地戏弄着你，让你觉得自己有同Carmilla发展出一段恋爱关系的可能。而如今的你已经不再有足够的意志力对着这个诱人的想法说不了。“行吧。”

 

“行吧？”

 

“我留下来。我们一起睡。”你起身脱下一件毛衣，好确保自己不会被热到，然后你钻进了毯子里，Carmilla已经将自己舒服地埋在其中了。在你收拾上床的过程中，Carmilla转过脸来面朝着你呆了一会儿，然后她背过身去。你也翻身留给她一个后背，因为你不知道当你醒来时，看到她就那么躺在你的身边自己会作何反应。

 

“晚安，sweetheart。”

 

“晚安，Carmilla。”被她的气息环绕着，你进入了梦乡。

 

（你在晚些时候苏醒了一次，当时外面仍是一片漆黑，而背后Carmilla的一条胳膊环搂在你的腰间，你正躺在她的怀中。从她身下挪走的想法甚至都没有出现在你的脑海里，取而代之的，你将一只手搭上她的手肘，又重新睡了去。这一次同时被她的温暖和她平稳的呼吸落在你背上的细小气流所包围。）

* * *

 

当你再次醒来的时候太阳已经升起了，阳光透过她卧室的窗户洒在你的脸上。在生命中有记忆以来，你第一次感觉如此的神清气爽。老实说那让你花了一点时间去记起自己这是在哪儿，随后你认出了Carmilla的绒毯，以及她本该躺着的地方还留有一丝余温。

 

而那是淋浴的声音吗？就在你辨析着那声响时，它停了下来。几秒钟过后一只仍旧湿着的Carmilla走出了浴室，然后全身上下就仅裹着一条浴巾，她又重新回到了卧室里。而这景象已经足够让你发出一声响亮到令人难堪的惊叫了，Carmilla迅速将头对准了你的方向。片刻过后，她放松下来，舒出一口气道：

 

“我以为你还在睡觉呢。你可算是那种睡眠很沉的人，sundance。”

 

“我看到某人感觉好些了。”

 

“呐，某人昨天把我照顾的很好。”Carmilla在她的抽屉里摸索了几下，在抓出几件衣服之后，她又朝浴室走去。她在门口站住了脚。“如果你想的话可以在这儿冲个澡。我没有什么能拿来给你换洗的衣物，除了我自己的那些，如果你不介意它们全是黑色的话。”你犹豫着要不要回到你的宿舍去，但又想到你今天下午终归还是要回来这边的，所以你或许不如就留在这里。

 

“那个咱们穿的尺码都差不多，所以我想如果你不介意的话那将会很好的。”

 

“完全不会。我马上出来。”你应了一声，示意她自己知道了，然后站起来伸了个懒腰。鉴于Carmilla平时不怎么用得到钟表，而你又把自己的手机放在了她小厨房里的包中，你完全不知道现在是什么时候了。你又伸了个懒腰，然后走出卧室取来你的手机。它已经快要没电了，而在上面你收到了十条未读来信和两通未接电话。

 

两通电话都是Betty打来的，但在每通后面她都没有附上留言。而第一条短信是Danny发过来的，问你想不想在最近碰个面再一起去约份派。有七则短信都来自于Betty，结果证明她只是好奇你在哪儿，接着她表示无论你在做什么，她都祝你好运，而你实在没办法回复她的这些 _相当_ 挂念你的讯息。最后两则短信是Perry发来谢谢你帮她做了那些布朗尼，同时她询问你要不要来参加下一次的楼层会议。（你会去的。）

 

就在你想要发给Betty一条短信告诉她你昨晚睡在了Carmilla这里时，你的电话关机了。你皱着眉头走回到她的卧室。

 

“嘿，Carm。我能借一下你的手机充电器吗？”

 

“嗯去用吧，它应该就插在墙上的插座里。而且现在浴室是你的了，cupcake。”你找到了它，然后接上你的手机为其充上电。

 

“谢谢。”你向浴室走去，同时试着不去思考这一切的一切是多么的有种家的感觉。

* * *

 

直到洗完了澡你才意识到自己忘记将Carmilla的衣服和你一起带进浴室了。你先是擦干净身上的水，然后就只围着一条浴巾回到了她的卧室中。考虑到Carmilla是……她的身体状况受限，你并不十分担心她会看见什么，所以你也便不介意就这么溜达在她的公寓里去找她。然而她此刻没有在卧室里的任何地方。

 

“该死，Carmilla。”你喃喃道。就在你要走出卧室继续你的搜寻的时候，公寓的前门被人打开了，随后两串陌生的争吵声传进了房间里。

 

你又转身窜回卧室，一头撞上了迎面走来的Carmilla。她伸手扶住了你的胳膊肘。

 

“喔哦，干嘛这么着急啊？”

 

“有几个陌生人刚刚闯进来了！”Carmilla困惑地抿起嘴唇。

 

“Carmilla？”这些陌生人是怎么知道她的名字的？“我们来拜访你了。我跟母亲说了她应该事先打个电话的，但是你也知道她这个人。”

 

“母亲？”你疑问道。Carmilla深深地呼出一口气，她咒骂了一声。

 

“看样子我的母亲还有姐姐决定要来一场突如其来的造访了。我真的希望她们在做这种事情之前能先 _打个电话_ 。”Carmilla咬着嘴唇站了一会儿。“抱歉，cupcake。看起来你要同我的家人见面了。”


	7. She Likes You

“你的家人就这么一声不响地跑来你的公寓里了？”你低声嚷道，努力不让自己的音量超过耳语的程度。你真的很难在颠覆三观的同时抑制住提高嗓门的冲动，因为谁会做出这种事来啊？即使是你那每周不落邮寄给你防熊喷雾保护欲爆棚的老爸，也绝对不会就这样不吭一声地降临在你的宿舍门口再大摇大摆地走进去的。而或许你不该将这两种情况相提并论，但这就是让你无法理解。

 

“她们喜欢让我措手不及。”Carmilla漫不经心地回应道。你的问题似乎让她觉得很有趣，你皱起眉来。你差点就浑身 _只_ 裹着一条浴巾的暴露在她家人的面前了。你不觉得这场面有什么好笑的。就在这时Carmilla抬手从你的胳膊肘抓上了你的二头肌，她的脸困惑地蹙了起来。“你的衣服呢？”

 

Carmilla立刻将手从你身上拿了下去，她脸红起来。而她的窘迫也让你的脸颊开始发烫。

 

“它——这就是为什么我跑来这里找你。我不——”你的解释被那两个刚刚进来的人中的一个从厨房里传来的声音打断了。

 

“Carmilla，”那个声音歌唱道。“我知道你在家哟。而且我是 _会_ 进到你的房间里去的。所以你最好还是出来这边打个招呼，不然的话我可就要过来抓你喽。”

 

“ _我就来了。_ ”Carmilla将手臂抱在胸前，然后她走离你的身旁去回应客厅里面的人，你伸出手来捉住了她的胳膊。她长叹一声，又转身面向你道：“ _怎么了_ ，cupcake？”

 

“我刚才的话还没有说完呢。我一开始过来这里是想问问你我能从你的衣橱里穿哪些衣服。”

 

“就随便挑去吧。我不在乎。”你还是紧张不安地抓着她的胳膊，她慢慢将你的手指从她身上剥了下来。“她们不会吃了你的。你在感觉准备好了的时候出来就好。如果你想的话她们甚至都没必要知道你在这里。”

 

你紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。你可以坐在这里躲起来如同一部分的你想要的那样。但是如果你像个懦夫一样，在还没有见过她的家人之前便躲着不出现，你又怎么能在将来面对Carmilla呢？没有理由你做不到这件事。

 

“我一换好衣服就过去。”Carmilla笑了，她点了点头然后转身离开了卧室。将门闭合在她的身后。在动身去找衣服穿前，你扑通一声栽倒在她的床上，然后把脸压进她的一只枕头里尖叫起来，沮丧倾涌而出。

 

你一发泄完毕便听见了门外传来的Carmilla和她的客人们模糊的交谈声，你呻吟起来。你到底是得罪了哪路神明才会撞上这档子事啊？你唯一了解的两个同Carmilla的关系比你还要密切的人与你仅有一门之隔，而你却站在这里，全身上下除了一条浴巾什么都没有穿。

 

你从床上滚了下来，开始了你的寻衣大作战。你首先想到的是你的内衣。你是绝对不会把昨天的再穿上的。或许你可以在Carmilla抽屉里的什么地方找到一条没有穿过的内裤。而鉴于她的胸围和你差不多，借一件她的胸罩来穿应该也不是什么大问题。

 

你先是确认她的门确实是锁着的，然后褪下浴巾开始在她的抽屉里翻找起来。翻看她内裤的感觉有点令人尴尬，但你最终设法在一叠丁字裤下面找到了一条素净的平角短裤。

 

你套上它，接着又摸出一件样式简单的黑色胸罩穿了上去。在这之后，你走到了放在她床边的一摞衣服旁。要往身上招呼那些明显不算干净的衣服的想法让你感觉不适，但是裤子并不算太糟。你窜上了她的一条破洞紧身牛仔裤。它们不怎么符合你的风格，但却也足够合身可以让你先应付过现在了。然后你走去她的衣橱前，筛找着她显然没有穿过的衬衫直到你发现了一件看起来几近崭新的运动衫。那上面用大写的红色与金色字母印着“SILAS”，而这就解释原因了。

 

你将它套过头顶，与此同时在心底做着思想准备。你知道Carmilla在很小的时候便于那场事故过后被这个她称作母亲的人收养了。但你不知道的是她还有一个同样被收养的姐姐。你完全不清楚接下来会发生什么。仅仅是Carmilla同她的母亲在一次电话交谈过后的反应就已经让你神经紧张了。

 

如果那样就能让Carmilla摔了她的手机，那她的真身又该是什么样子呢？或许她在闲暇时间里祭献女孩儿给某些超级可怕的古老恶魔。而Carmilla和她关系不好，是因为她再也不想参与到这场恶行当中了！

 

……好吧，那或许 _有点_ 过于戏剧化了，但你到底应该设想些什么呢？

 

除了她会使Carmilla心烦意乱外，你对这个女人一无所知。谁又能责怪你把她想象成一个阴险狡诈的巫婆吗？

 

然而蜷缩在她的床上也不会为你那一长串的问题取得任何答案，又或是平息你的狂想。所以你深吸了几口气，鼓足勇气，站起身，然后拧开了Carmilla的卧室门。有两柱视线瞬间射向了你。而Carmilla则是将头倾向了你的位置。

 

你将门带在了身后。那两双眼睛都仍在盯着你，但是谁都没有开口说话。她们看上去都好像是刚刚从杂志封面的拍摄现场走出来一样，那样的不可企及。她们端详着你，就好似打量着一只无足轻重的蜉蝣。仿佛你不过是一只蝼蚁，匍匐着爬进了她们的私人空间。那令你感觉渺小，令你头皮发麻。你唯一想要的就是撤回到Carmilla的卧室里去，然后或许再大白天的就这么从她的窗子里溜走。但一名是Hollis绝对不会当逃兵的。

 

“Laura。”Carmilla说。这相比起介绍更像是一句陈述，但它却使你安定下来。仅仅是从她口中吐出的一个词，然后你便确信自己完全可以面对Carmilla这令人生畏的家庭了。你先是吞咽了一下，然后回应道。

 

“Carm。”两个女人都对这个昵称挑起了眉毛。你希望那可以在她们的心目中建立起一种你同Carmilla关系要好的认知。你无法解释这么做的缘由，但你不想她们将你看作是恰巧出现在Carmilla公寓的随便某个女孩儿。你想要她们喜欢你。（你将其归咎于你的那份暗恋。）

 

面对着这个称呼，Carmilla给了你一个若有若无的微笑，她向你伸出一只手，邀请你前来站到她的身边。你立刻走了过去，她将手安慰性的环在了你的腰间。这一举动没有被坐在她桌子旁的两个女人遗漏掉，她们交换了一个难以捉摸的表情。那让你更加紧张了。但是这时Carmilla开始用拇指一下一下地抚摩起你的脊背，你感觉自己搅动着的胃平定下来。

 

你诧异从什么时候开始Carmilla对你有了这样的影响，她就像是你坚稳的磐石。

 

“母亲，Mattie。”她分别向两个人点了点头，好让你分清谁是谁。“这是我的，”她犹豫了一下，“朋友，Laura。”

 

“你似乎已经过了开睡衣派对的年纪了呢，你不这么觉得吗，kitty cat？”Mattie先开口了。她的声音中夹杂着戏谑，但她挂在脸上的那个假笑却使你感到不安。它让你想起了你在第一次遇见Carmilla时她丢给你的那个笑容。

 

“当时已经很晚了。”Carmilla解释道。在她说话时，你将注意力从在Carmilla用手指轻缓地抚过你的后背开始便被带起的颤动中抽离开来。“我不放心让她一个人在夜里独自走回家， _Mattie_ 。”直到这时你才意识到——

 

“Mattie？”

 

“我们之前见过吗？”Mattie问，她端量着你，像是试图记起你的脸来但却对不上号。你并没有见过她但是——

 

“我的朋友，Perry，提到过她正在跟某个叫作Mattie的人约会而且——”

 

“喔哦你是Lola的朋友？”Mattie带着全新的兴趣审视起你来。Lafontaine在还是个孩子的时候就已经和Perry认识了，而就连祂也不会直呼Perry的名字。你不由得好奇Mattie同Perry的关系究竟有多么亲密。Perry用以描述它的样子可没有使其像它展露出来的这么深挚。

 

“是的。”Mattie慢慢站了起来，然后她闲庭信步地朝你走来直至她停在了你的面前（甚至连她的步态都让你联想起了Carmilla！）。Mattie的个子要比你高一些，所以你不得不抬起头来才能同她保持眼神接触。你花了令人不自在的几秒钟同她对视着，最终Mattie露齿一笑然后转向了Carmilla。

 

“她可不好对付呢，Carm。当然，也很可爱。我能看出为什么你会把她留在身边了……”你朝Mattie眯起了眼睛，不是十分确定她在暗示些什么。紧接着Carmilla将你拽到了她的身旁，你的思绪被从她身上辐射出来的所有欲占据了。

 

“谢谢你的赞许，Mattie。”你先是看向Carmilla，接着是Mattie，而后者就只是微笑着。就在你以为危机解除准备放松下来的时候，你的视线越过Mattie望见了Carmilla的母亲，她依旧坐在那儿，并且毫不隐讳地密切观察着你。当看见自己得到了你的注意时，她开口了。

 

“你在Carmilla身边有什么企图？”这个问题完全打了你个措手不及。你不知道该去怎么回答，因为你不是怀着什么不可告人的动机才待在这里的。除了想要一直陪在Carmilla的身边，你对她并没有什么真正意义上的 _‘企图’_ 。但你不确定这能否算是一个令人满意的答案。

 

“呃——”

 

“母亲，您一定要这样吗？”Carmilla抢过了话头，对此你心存感激。

 

“Carmilla，我知道你没有什么朋友。”她的母亲拖着长腔说，Carmilla皱起眉来。“所以你或许是出于对人际交流的极度渴求才会和这个……儿童做朋友的。我只是想要确保——”

 

“这是我可以自行判断的事了，您觉得呢？”Carmilla的母亲闻言翻了个白眼。

 

“ _好吧。_ ”即便是你都可以看得出这场对话还远远没有结束，但她的母亲转移了话题。“不管怎么说，我们还有午餐计划呢。”

 

“我不知道还有这项安排。”Carmilla嘀咕道，她抬起手握住了你的上臂，你的一只手攥起拳来贴在了她的衬衫背面。

 

“你为什么不把你的小朋友也一起带过来呢？她可以……熟悉一下这个家庭。”

 

“那是她的选择了。”她们三个人都面向了你。在你能够有时间从心里斟酌这个提议前，你的肚子咕噜噜地叫出了声，你脸红起来。

 

“我能吃下。”你说。Mattie径直笑出了声。

 

“很好。”Carmilla的母亲站起身来向门口走去。“我希望你们两个在十分钟之内出现在楼下，这样大家就可以启程了。”

 

说完这句话，Carmilla的母亲离开了公寓。Mattie一言不发地跟在她身后，她在出去时顺手为你们合上了门。就在你打算转身去Carmilla的卧室取回你的手机的时候，她将双手搭在你的肩头止住了你。

 

“你确定想要这么做吗？”

 

“怎么做？”她叹了口气，用手指拢过头发道：

 

“过来和我们一起吃午饭。我可以告诉她们你感觉不舒服或是别的什么，这样你就能跳过去了。”老实说这个想法是有那么点诱人的。可却也只是一点点。你是很紧张，但你正努力不要让它占据上风。既是为了你也是为了Carmilla。

 

“而我为什么想要跳过午餐呢？这又不像是我们有吃过什么东西，而且现在已经快到中午了。”你戳了戳她的肚子，试着打趣道：“可不是每个人都一觉睡到下午四点的哦，Carm。”

 

然而Carmilla并没有如你所希望的那样被逗乐。

 

“你不知道她们能做出什么来，Laura。”

 

“我相信她们没有 _那么_ 坏。再说了，就只是这一次而已。”Carmilla的下唇微微努了起来。这有点儿过分可爱了。

 

“我不想她们把你吓跑。”她最终承认道。

 

“Carm。”她的嘴撅得更厉害了，你举起双手抚上了她的脸颊。你将她的头向自己拉下来，直到她的额头抵上了你的。她深深地吸了一口气，你能感受到她放松下来。“我哪儿也不会去的。”

 

“好吧。”几秒钟后她轻声说。“我会尽量不让她们过分审问你的。”

 

“我能自己应付！”你本没想反应的如此戒备的，这就是……或许这整件事情都在使你感到紧张，但你不喜欢人们觉得他们需要像照料一个孩子似的保护你。你完全有能力照顾好自己。

 

Carmilla就只是笑了，她抬起头将嘴唇贴上了你的前额。相比起一个吻，这感觉更像是她用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰你的皮肤。而即使只是这样也足以让你的膝盖发软了，你的心跳快到了你觉得自己完全有可能马上就要昏过去的程度。

 

“我知道。”她柔声说。然后她退离了你的身边，转身朝她的卧室走去。在整顿好情绪后，你抬腿跟了上去。Carmilla怎么能就只通过这些微不足道的小举动便能对你产生如此巨大的影响呢？你甚至都无法解释悬在你们之间的那股吸引力。有些东西正在那里，你感觉得到。又或许这只是你的一厢情愿。

 

纠结于这些想法只会让你感到沮丧，所以你决定转去同Carmilla聊聊她的家人。Carmilla将几样物件塞进她的口袋里，像是她的手机，钱包，还有手表。你在说话的同时也仿照着她的样子收拾起来。

 

“所以，你的家人……她们蛮热情的哈。”Carmilla嗤笑了一声。

 

“而你对热情可是了如指掌呢不是么？”

 

“我不是——我那 _才不是_ 热情。我超淡定的，像是最淡定的那种。”面对你的回应，Carmilla只是不以为然地哼了一声，然后她站直身子。你检查了一下你的口袋，确保自己把东西都带齐了，与此同时你向她走去，继续为自己辩护道：“我是！”

 

“随你怎么说吧，cutie。现在如果你觉得自己需要的东西都拿好了的话我们就走吧。我的母亲不喜欢别人要她等着。”当她向你伸过一只手来让你牵着的时候，你照做了，但却在她拉着你试图往外走时钉在了原地。“现在又怎么啦？”

 

“那个……所以我知道我有同你说过我想去做这件事，但是我现在超级紧张而我想要你来告诉我我这是反应过头了。”你供认道。Carmilla的反应是瞬间的，她松开了你的手，面露关切地转身朝向你。

 

“到这儿来。”Carmilla用你所听过她曾予以你最轻柔的语调说道。它甚至比昨晚还要柔和。她向你张开双臂，你立刻钻进了她的怀里，你用胳膊环住她的腰身，将你的脸埋入她的胸膛中。Carmilla慢慢将手探进了你正穿着的这件运动衫的下摆，她的指尖笃定地陷进了你的皮肤中。凡她所触及之处，灼痛感以其最热烈的方式燃烧着，可你只是将她搂得更紧了，体味着这一刻。“你为什么会紧张呢？”

 

“因为这是你的 _家人_ ，我不想要她们讨厌我。”她抬起头将下巴搁在了你的头顶。就在几分钟前你还在安抚 _她_ 说这是个好主意，而现在却换做了 _她_ 来安慰你。在这段关系的伊始，是你需要着她。而后来她也开始需要你。或许你们所需要的，不过是多一点的彼此。

 

“不要担心她们，sweetheart。她们只是爱逞口舌之快罢了。如果她们觉得自己的做法会让我不开心的话是不会把你怎么样的。相比起我的母亲这可能更适用于Mattie，不过——你会没事的，cupcake。我发誓。”你相信她。你真的相信。就只是从她那儿得来的一句小小的保证也足以消除你面对这顿午饭残存的焦虑了。

 

Carmilla的话对你意味着许多。 _她_ 对你意味着许多。而就算她的家人 _真的_ 讨厌你，你也是哪儿都不会去的。

* * *

 

开往餐厅的车程并没有你所想象的那样尴尬。你安静地坐在那里，听着Carmilla和Mattie回顾她们过去几周的生活。Mattie驾驶着车，而Carmilla的母亲则浑身上下写满了“请勿触碰”四个大字面无表情地坐在她的旁边。整段旅程你都在留意着她的举动，但她却几乎连动都没动一下。她就像是一尊雕像。

 

她真的很可怕。

 

Mattie将车开进了一家Applebee's（译者注：主打休闲餐饮和美式料理的美国连锁餐厅）的停车场中。她一钻出汽车，就迅速绕到另一边为Carmilla的母亲拉开了车门。后者迈步出去，然后就这么同Mattie一前一后地走了进去，留下你和Carmilla单独坐在车里。

 

“准备好了吗？”Carmilla问。

 

“就随时等你了。”Carmilla微微点了下头，然后她打开车门跨了出去。你立刻跟上她。Carmilla用她的手杖探着路向屋内走去，而你紧紧跟在她的身后。Mattie和她的母亲已经在里面等着你们两个了，服务生领着你们四个人到了你们的小隔间前。

 

一到达目的地，Carmilla的母亲就坐进了靠里的位置上，Mattie则坐在了她的旁边。Carmilla先你坐到了对面的位子上，最后你挨着她坐了下来。同往常一样，她的手落到了你的大腿上，然后她轻轻捏了捏你的腿。你将自己的手覆上她的，然后握住她的手捏了回去。你们俩人都是那样的不露声色，但它提醒着你她就在这里，陪着你一起。你只能希望她也会有同样的感受。

 

当你撞上了Carmilla的母亲的眸子时，这短暂的放松时刻突然被一把夺走了。

 

“所以‘Laura’对吗？”你僵住了，随后警觉起来。你不知道她将会说些什么，而且老实来讲你有点不敢去找到答案。

 

“母亲——”Carmilla试着插话道，但对方并没有理睬她。

 

“Carmilla毫无疑问将我描绘成了某种邪恶的化身。但那远远同事实不符，所以如果你能撤回你那防备的态度的话我将十分感激。”你睁大了眼睛。你以为自己表现得相当隐晦了。“哦没错。我全都注意到了，亲爱的。我只是想要确保我可爱的女孩儿所得到的一切都是最优秀的，你能理解吗？身为她的母亲，不论亲生与否，我都希望她的人生能够璀璨闪耀。”

 

“ _母亲。_ ”Carmilla又试着开口道，自你见她以来Carmilla的母亲第一次露出了不悦的神色。

 

“我不喜欢被打断， _Carmilla_ 。Carmilla蹙起脸来消沉地耸拉在了她的座位里。你又捏了捏她的手，希望那能带给她一丝慰藉。Carmilla的母亲冲你会意地笑着，你用以安慰Carmilla的小举动显然没有逃过她的眼睛。

 

“Carmilla同我说你关心她。就是这样。”这不是谎话。Carmilla _的确_ 有跟你说过她的母亲在意她。只是那份在意多到了让她感觉窒息和挫败的程度。

 

“你还是没有回答我一开始的问题，你同她在一起的意图是什么？”慌乱刹那间涌上了你的心头，但是服务生走回桌前开始为你们的饮品点单，你又一次被从别无选择去回答这个问题的局面中救了出来。Mattie和Carmilla的母亲都选择喝茶。Carmilla点了一杯可乐，而你则要了一杯水。你现在真的不需要更多的糖分去让自己神经过敏了。（你从没想过自己会在有生之年说出这样的话。）

 

服务生一离开，Carmilla就再一次试图阻止她的母亲继续审问你。

 

“能拜托大家不要再严刑逼供我的朋友了吗？”

 

“我可 _不会_ 将其称作严刑逼供。”她的母亲说着朝Carmilla的位置瞪了一眼。不同于你的怒视，尽管不能捕捉到那个眼神，Carmilla真的看上去紧张起来。“你总是喜欢夸大其辞，从我最初将你于那场事故过后收养回来的时候便是如此。我敢肯定你已经领教过它们了不是吗，Laura？话说你们两个到底是什么时候认识的，我——”

 

“母亲，说真的。”Mattie终于在转了下眼珠后插话道。“我们都知道你是醉翁之意不在 _酒_ 。再说了，我相信我们的小怪物清楚她自己在干什么。如果Carmilla觉得她是个麻烦的话，她现在就不会跟咱们坐在一起了。”

 

“行吧，行吧。”她似乎并不满意自己的游戏这么快就被叫了停，而你简直想要感激地拽过Mattie狂亲一顿。“或许你可以在我们用餐期间好好同大家介绍介绍你自己。”这不是一个请求。又一个她依着自己的主意不由分说替你做出的决定，而你由于太过忌惮以至于没有胆子提出异议。

 

“当然，没问题。”几秒钟后服务生为你们端来了饮料，然后你们都点了正餐。没有任由你漫无目的的闲谈，校长就你的学习提出了一系列的问题，而你尽自己所能的回答着它们。Carmilla最终将手从你的掌心中抽离出来转而覆上了你的手背，她不时宽慰性地握紧你的手，你在心中感谢着这一举动，即使这次她选择了缄默不语。

 

交谈过程中Mattie一句漫不经心地提及让你意识到你自己，实际上，是在同Silas大学的校长共进午餐。

 

“你为什么从没告诉过我你的母亲就是校长啊？”Carmilla看上去丝毫没有内疚。

 

“这又不像是什么相关信息。”它怎么会 _不是_ 啊？

 

“别紧张。”Carmilla的母—— _校长_ 开口了。“我不会因为你同Carmilla交好就把你开除或是别的什么的。”Carmilla在你身旁暗自偷笑着抿了一口可乐。你反手朝她的手背上拧了一把，她一下呛在了自己的饮料里。在你能有机会享受你那小小的胜利以前，你们的食物被端上了餐桌，一切谈话都终止了。

 

在她的母亲面前，Carmilla就如同被教过得体的餐桌礼仪一般用着自己的食物。这场景既令你感到生疏又有一种始料未及的迥异感。纵使她没有像在陌生人周围时那样绷紧身子，但看着她就那么笔挺地坐在那里，吃东西的同时没有将胳膊肘搭在桌子上；看着她细嚼慢咽而不是大快朵颐也仍是怪异的一幕。

 

只有在你身边时她才是真实的自己吗？

 

你更喜欢那个懒散沉闷的Carmilla。那个不会畏惧拿你寻开心，即使有些时候那令其略显刻薄的她。终于在这一次，是你将手探向桌底轻轻捏了捏她的大腿。Carmilla的手又伸回到桌下，然后她用手指悄然掠过了你的指节。接着她又转去继续吃起了午餐。但在那之前，她对你露出的那个转瞬即逝的微笑，你知道是只属于你的。

 

你所熟悉的那个Carmilla还在这里。

* * *

 

大家一都吃完饭，Mattie就又开车将你们送回到了Carmilla的公寓。车停稳后，校长和Mattie都丝毫没有要下去的意思，而Carmilla则是立即拉开车门拔腿便窜了出去。就在你想要起身跟上她的时候，校长从她的座椅上转头看向了你。

 

“我必须要说今天下午同你的会面是一种莫大的愉悦，Miss Hollis。”即使她的言语友善到让你能够感受出其中的真诚，你的后背还是闻言升起了一丝寒意。“我会在日后密切关注你的。”

 

“别听她吓唬你呐。”Mattie紧跟着说。“照顾好我们的女孩儿，好吗？”

 

“我会的。”你承诺道。“你善待Perry。”

 

“这个你不用担心。”Mattie咧嘴笑着冲你眨了眨眼，你猜自己已经赢得她的尊重了。你也朝她笑了，然后终于跟随Carmilla下了车。她正站在人行道上等着你。

 

“更多的审讯吗？”

 

“没有啦。她们其实人还蛮不错的。”Carmilla不相信地哼了一声。

 

“什么时候等我亲眼见到了再说吧。”Carmilla转身朝楼上走去，留下你跟着她的背影。她打开锁，让你先进了屋，然后她跟在你身后带上了门。公寓里还是你们离开时的那个样子，而随着你花了越来越多的时间待在这里，这片空间逐渐变得亲切起来。

 

“我可能该走了。”你说着，开始收整起你之前挪到她沙发上的那堆东西。

 

“如果你不想的话就没必要走，cupcake。”

 

“我不想走，可我还有论文没写完呢。如果我留在这里的话就永远什么事都做不成了。”

 

“我知道了。”你向她走去，直至自己站在了她的面前，然后你拉过她的一只手。

 

“我真希望有些时候我可以就这么住在这儿。我喜欢这里。”那句未说出口的“和你在一起”徘徊在空气中，但你噤了声。那不是什么你十分确定想要大声承认的事实。Carmilla用她的手指扣住了你的。

 

“这里随时都欢迎你。当你没有把学校作业忘了个一干二净的时候。”你低头对着自己笑了。“现在快回去吧。天色又开始渐晚了。”

 

“如果我不是那么了解你的话，我会以为你想要我离开呢。”你松开她的手，然后背上了你的书包。你犹豫了一下要不要去她的卧室把你的脏衣服拿出来，但又想到就算明天不来你也终归会在这周结束之前跑回这边的，所以你决定就把它们留在原处。在你能够起身离开前，Carmilla再次伸手抓住了你的胳膊。你转过身子面向她。

 

“永不。”她轻声说。你的呼吸滞在了喉咙里，未经思考的，你将她拽到了自己跟前。Carmilla的胳膊环上了你的肩膀，你让她就这样搂着你静默了片刻。当你抬起手想要抱住她的后背的时候，她放开了你。“我晚点再去找你聊天，cupcake。”

 

“嗯。拜拜，Carm。”她挥了挥手，算作同你的道别，然后你依依不舍地离开了。在你回去宿舍的路上，那句“永不”一遍又一遍地萦绕在你的脑海里。

* * *

 

回去之后，你并不怎么意外地撞见了Danny和Betty依偎着挤在后者的床上放闪。Betty倚着Danny的肩膀，而她们正从放在Danny腿上的笔记本电脑里看着什么。你走了进去，把你的钥匙放在床头板上。Betty瞬间砸下空格键，暂停掉正在播放着的不知什么东西然后腾得窜了起来。Danny冲着这突如其来的搅断皱了皱眉，你给了她一个抱歉的微笑，紧接着Betty站到了你的面前。

 

“你到哪里去了小姑娘？我都要担心死了。”Betty的语气中满是矫揉造作的失望，但那还是让你十足地想起了你的老爸。你略微思索了下自己是不是更喜欢Betty忽视你的那段时光。

 

“你听上去就跟我的老爸一个样，Betty。求你快别这么说了。”

 

“我只是想要做一名更体贴的室友诶。而且说真的，你这是去哪儿了？连给一个女孩儿回条短信的时间都没有吗？”直到这时你才记起来你的手机在今天早晨还没来得及回她的短信前就挂掉了。而之后Carmilla家人的突然造访又让你彻底失掉了回复她的心思。

 

“特么的。真对不起，Betty。那会儿我的手机没电了，而当时我又正在Carmilla的——”

 

“等等，你 _整段_ 时间都待在Carmilla的公寓里吗？”Betty惊呼道。

 

“她离开有多久了？”Danny插话了，她将电脑从腿上拿下来搁在床边，半瞪着眼瞥向了你。你冲她挑起一边眉毛，不是很清楚她从哪冒出来的火气。当Betty开口回答Danny的问题时，你们打断视线接触一齐看向了她。

 

“自从大概……昨天的这个时候？”Danny再次望向你道：

 

“你们都干了些什么？”

 

“我们就只是在一起待了一会儿。说真的这不关你的事。”你现在不、甚至永远也不想处理Danny针对Carmilla的那份显而易见的敌意。面对你的反应，Danny防备地举起了手。

 

“可别对我大发雷霆或是别的什么。我只是想要帮忙。”

 

“我不 _需要_ 任何帮助。”你把书包丢到床上抬手束起头发来。“Carmilla为人没有问题。你到底为什么老是要找她的不痛快？”

 

“她就是让我感觉很怪异。”

 

“那也不意味着你在每每提及她时都要说她的坏话。Carmilla是我的朋友。”

 

“……对不起。”

 

“随便吧。”你嗤鼻道。

 

“我相信Danny的本意不是想跟你的女——额，Carmilla作对的。”你并不完全责怪Betty在试着为她的女朋友辩护（又或是那句口误），但你不想听到这些。

 

“我不在乎。Carmilla是我的朋友。我 _最好的_ 朋友。我不想听见你们在连个机会都没有给过她的情况下就对她恶语相向。”

 

“好吧。我不会再妄加评断了。抱歉。”Danny黯然塌了下去，Betty立刻凑到了她的身旁。你走进洗手间，想要冷静一下头脑。而在门关上后，你的第一反应就是打电话给Carmilla。当你这么做时，她在铃声响过的第二下就接起了。

 

“这么快就想我了吗，sweetheart？”就只是听到她的声音便让你瞬间放松了下来。

 

“我或许是呢。”你能够想象得到她在听闻这句话后那个可能会绽放出的小小的微笑，而那让你也对着自己浅笑起来。你背过身靠在了洗手台上。

 

“你现在感觉好些了么？”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“你真可爱，cupcake。”这一评论让你脸红起来，你更加用力地向台面上倚去。“你有什么想聊聊的吗？”

 

“我只是在好奇你和Danny曾经发生过什么能让她那么不喜欢你？”Carmilla沉默了一会儿，但你能够听见电话那头传来的窸窣声，她似乎在床上翻了个身。

 

“我和她没有什么具体的恩怨。但是如果她一定要对我怀有敌意的话，那我就要以其人之道还治其人之身。”

 

“你不觉得可能这就是问题所在吗？”

 

“那还要请你原谅我一点儿都不在乎了。”她的腔调让你叹了口气。

 

“你们两个就不能友好相处吗？”

 

“不能。”

 

“ _为什么啊？_ ”

 

“不是每个人都能像你似的诡异地跟所有人都成为朋友的。”

 

“噢谢了。”

 

“我不是——我没有想要羞辱你的意思。我只是在试着指出事实。”

 

“我知道，我知道的。”显然这场讨论不会再有什么结果了。所以你决定聊些别的。“嘿，Carm？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你知道在阿拉斯加同正在猎捕驼鹿的人窃窃私语是违法的吗？”你的无厘头让她大笑起来。你不知道自己会不会在有朝一日习惯聆听她的笑声所带给你的感觉。Carmilla太爱蹙额了，以至于你都很惊讶她的眉宇间没有生出皱纹。而这就令你每一次使她开怀大笑都像是一场胜利。

 

“就像我刚刚说的，你可爱极了。我现在想去打个盹儿，所以我要先挂断电话了，sweetheart。”

 

“现在已经差不多是下午五点了啊。”你抬起手捉过自己的一缕头发在指间捻动着。

 

“小憩一会儿永远都没有坏时机一说。我们晚点再聊，好吗？”

 

“好吧。做个好梦。”Carmilla挂断了电话，你开心地舒出一口气。你向上帝发誓自己如同那些陈词滥调的爱情喜剧中所演的一样将手机贴在了怀里。可你就是情不自禁。即使只是和她就这么在电话里聊聊天也足够让你雀跃不已了。

 

你为什么一定要让这份迷恋愈陷愈深而使之毁掉所有的事呢。

* * *

 

好吧。所以它可能比迷恋的感觉要强烈得多。你觉得自己是可以坦白这一点的。自从你见过Carmilla的家人至今已经过去三周了，而你现在差不多住进了她的公寓里。你或许将她的那句只要你想这里随时欢迎你的邀请太过当真了。你有相当一部分的衣物加入了她脏衣服堆的阵营，而Carmilla穿着你最喜欢的法兰绒家居服入睡的次数远比你所愿意承认的还要多。

 

你们又和她的姐姐一起外出了几次。Mattie将每每你同她还有Carmilla一起出去时都起码让你难堪一次作为了她的个人目标。校院长自从那回的拜访以来就再也没有出现过，但Carmilla警告你说她随时都有可能会回来。

 

那日的 _有些东西_ 绝对仍萦绕在四周。你能感受得到，每当你同她挨得过近；每当她伸手去触碰你，都在溅起点点星火。这绝无可能仅仅是你的幻想。你只是犹疑Carmilla是不是也在有同样的感觉。你不敢直截了当地问她。你不知道自己是更害怕她会拒绝你还是她实际上会回应你的这份感情。

 

Carmilla就只是……一个梦。她是一切你不曾发觉自己所期冀拥有的集合。她在那样一种离奇的环境下走进了你的生活，而如今你无法想象如果她不曾出现自己将如何度过生命中每一天。Carmilla在她想时可以成为一个很温柔的人。而当然，她可以化作那个最惹人恨的混蛋。但是她也能够很体贴，而且十分可爱。而你很喜欢她，难以复加的喜欢。

 

你当然在四月份那么一个明媚的下午突然将那个最怪诞的问题没头没脑地问出了口。

 

你刚刚递交了创意写作课的期末论文。随着五月的临近，各种课程都开始渐渐趋向尾声，而距离你提交论文的日子仍有一周的时间，但是鉴于自己已经写完了，你便决定提早把它交了上去。Carmilla正坐在你旁边的沙发上，倾听着一部她播在电视上的大猫纪录片。

 

她小口小口地啜着她为自己冲的一大杯可可。（ _你的_ 可可，你忍不住强调。你在这周稍早嘴馋的时候将其买了回来，但结果Carmilla才是那个喝得最多的人。）你盯着她的嘴巴，同时感觉自己就像个超级诡异的变态，接着那个蠢问题从你的嘴里溜了出来。

 

“你最后一次吻别人是在什么时候？”Carmilla看上去有些困惑于这个问题是从哪里冒出来的，而老实来讲你不能责怪她。

 

“为什么突然问这个？”你咬住了腮帮子。

 

“只是有点好奇。”她似乎并没有完全信服。

 

“在我的新生学期有那么一个女孩儿。”Carmilla若有所思地说，她放下了马克杯。然后就像她每次要对你敞开心扉时所做的一样，她朝你凑了过来。她向后倚在沙发背上，仰起头继续道：“她叫Ell。她是个甜美的姑娘，也是在那时候最先把我当作正常人对待相处了一阵子的人。我喜欢她，也就在随后的一个晚上吻了她。我同她的恋情在交往过程中还算不错，但渐渐的我们开始疏远了，所以我同她分了手。它不像是那种糟糕的分手，但是我也没有再同她保持联系。我不是在找借口，然而你也见识过我糟糕透顶的社交能力了。”

 

“但那还是蛮遗憾的。关于你和她。”Carmilla耸耸肩。

 

“我猜是吧。你呢？”

 

“那太令人难堪了。”你承认道，Carmilla伸手轻轻拍了拍你的膝盖。

 

“我不会去评判你的，Laura。”你抬头看向她，她的表情里写满了真诚。你知道Carmilla是不会那么做，但你仍然希望这个故事从未发生过。

 

“好吧，呃，我在上学期参加了一个聚会，然后抱着试图忘掉某个人的想法胡乱吻了某个女孩儿。”Carmilla挑起一边眉毛，但在她能够将你认为她所想着的那个问题问出口前：“它没有奏效。我甚至都不知道那个女孩儿是谁。”

 

“太糟了。”Carmilla又向后仰去，抬起胳膊将手垫在自己的脑后。

 

“你最近有想吻过谁吗？”你知道这个问题相比前者要直露得多，但是这个下午你将紧张推至一旁，突然鼓起了勇气。

 

“或许吧。”她说。你望向她，同时感觉一股热潮开始在你的体内翻涌。她垂下了胳膊，将一只手落上她的大腿而另一只则横搭在了你正坐着的沙发背上。你咽下一口唾沫，试图消除喉咙里的哽塞感。

 

“那你为什么还没有吻她呢？”

 

“我不确定…… _她_ 是否感兴趣。”在她说话时，Carmilla一直将脸对准你的方向。是你在想象着她正一点一点地朝你贴过来吗？她该不会是——

 

“她有在给你一些模糊的暗示吗？”你略显安静地问，她放在腿上的手转来缓缓爬上了你的膝盖。然后她开始用手指轻敲出一段陌生的节奏。你同她关于接吻的问题绝不会在引向——

 

“不算有吧。而我只是不想去假定任何事情。”Carmilla向你探过身来，她的嗓音在你的耳边低声萦绕着，你失去了清醒思考的能力。

 

“我相信 _她_ 会——呃——她是不会反对的——”你语无伦次地说。Carmilla的气息悄然落在了你的上唇，你的呼吸滞住了。

 

“别说了。”她喃喃道。

 

然后她的嘴唇贴上了你的，结束了你们之间的距离。而有那么片刻你由于太过欣喜以至于忘了要回吻她。

 

一当她将手从你的膝盖上抬起捉住了你的后颈，你就立刻热切地吻了回去。强烈的情感在你体内波涛汹涌着，而你有一种将舌头滑进她口中的冲动。但你抑制住了那不断上浮的感觉，享受着她所创造的慢节奏。你喜欢Carmilla吻你时的那种谨慎而又温柔的方式。所有你读过的书都写错了。这就像是你有生以来的第一缕呼吸，像是埋藏在你身体中的每一条神经都在突然间苏醒。当Carmilla同你分开时，你睁大了眼睛看向她。

 

“Carm——”

 

“这样可以吗？”她问。

 

“可以。 _天呐_ ，可以。请快吻我。”带着一个小小的微笑，她照做了。感觉到她正抵着你的嘴唇绽出笑意让你心醉神迷。 _你_ 在吻Carmilla。这个你直到今天已经迷恋了几个月的女孩儿。你在吻你喜欢的人。而她也在喜欢你。

 

她也在喜欢你。

 

你将手指陷入了她的发中，然后很愉快地发现它们就如同看上去的一样柔软。就在你为同她在沙发上的亲密互动而感到饜足的时候，她突然轻声倒抽了一口气撤离了你的身边。你立即将手指从她的头发里拿了出来，你抬头望向她，担心或许她改变了心意。

 

“对不起，我——”

 

“我的天啊。”Carmilla根本都没有在留意你。她当下的反应并不是因你而起的。你伸手捧住了她的脸颊，一时间不确定自己是否越了界。但Carmilla在你的触摸中平静下来，她又转头面向你。她的嘴唇还在因为同你的亲吻而湿润着，然而她在你低头瞥向它们的瞬间就将其舔了下去。你又将注意力调转朝上，迎上了她茫乎的视线。

 

“出什么事了？”她看上去并没有在害怕，只是微微的怅然若失。在吞咽了一下后，她开口了：

 

“你还记得我告诉过你严格来讲我的左眼并不是完全失明的吗？”你的心沉了下去。 _哦不。它不可能——_

 

“记得。”

 

“我不认为我以后还能再这么说。”

 

“它——”

 

“就像轻轻拨下了开关一样熄灭了。”你不知道该如何处理眼下这种情况。所以你抛出了脑海里唯一浮现出来的字。

 

“操。”


	8. You Know

你的咒骂声尴尬地回荡在你们的上空。你并不经常说脏话，即便是现在，这个从你嘴巴里冒出来的字钻进耳朵里的感觉也依然十分别扭。然而它一遍又一遍地在你的脑海中重复着。

 

操。操。 _操。_

 

面对你的措辞Carmilla扬起一边眉毛，她知道你一直在避免自己的对话中涉及到少儿不宜的内容。（你伴着家里的一只脏话存钱罐长大，被惩罚削减零花钱让你养成了不要为其添砖加瓦的习惯。）你抬起仍在捧着她脸颊的手取下了她的墨镜。你在她面前缓缓挥了挥手，同时感觉自己就像是个混蛋。

 

“什么都没有吗？”你绝望地问。

 

“除了能感受到你的手在我脸前的动作，我什么都没有看见。”Carmilla阖上了她的眼睛，她用食指揉了揉左眼。“操。”你将她的眼镜放在你的腿上，注视着她同自己轻声计着数好迫使自己平静下来。Carmilla的手摸索上你的膝盖找到了你的，她捏了下你，然后再次开口道：“我没事。”

 

起初你不知道她这么说是为了安慰你还是她自己。直到她又重复了一遍，然后拢过你的双手在你的指尖落下一吻。

 

“我没事。”

 

“Carm——”

 

“Cupcake，我向你保证。我没事的。就只是……在这会儿先不要走。”Carmilla在她做出请求的时候仍然紧闭着双眼，而除去你从她的话语中捕捉到的绝望，她的呼吸依旧很平稳。

 

“我不会的。我是不会离开你的，Carmilla。好么？”你迅速挪到了她的身边，然后将她的发丝从脸庞上拂了去。Carmilla一直在任由她的刘海长长，而这只是意味着她的头发更为频繁地散落在了她的脸上。你将一只手轻覆在上面好让它们远离她的脸颊，但是Carmilla并没有就此睁开眼睛。当你凑近时，她伸出胳膊搂住了你的肩膀，然后她将你拉过来贴上了她的身体。

 

“谢谢。”

 

你觉得自己从未见她显得如此渺小过。

 

“Carm，我们是不是应该跟谁打个电话？像是Mattie或者你的母亲？”

 

“ _不要。_ ”Carmilla猛地说。她防备的口吻让你有些猝不及防。Carmilla一定也注意到了这点，因为她立刻放低了声调。“不行。母亲现在正在办公。你不能打给她。”

 

她终于又一次睁开了双眼，而清楚她已然望不见任何事物的认知令人有种细碎的无力感。你完全无法想象如果换做是你该去作何感受。然而Carmilla似乎已经接受了新的转变。你只是不知道她是否仅仅是为了不让自己显得过于狼狈才假装这么做的。你知道询问这些事并不能有什么帮助，所以你选择了不去问她。

 

“但是我们应该打给某——”

 

“打给Mattie。”

 

“Mattie？”

 

“对。Mattie手上有我验光师的号码，她能为我安排一次急诊。我们……同他们的诊所有过一项协议。”你思略了一下自己是不是应该在意这项允许Carmilla就这么可以随时进行问诊的协议，但最后还是决定现在先不去关心这个。Carmilla将她的手机从后裤兜中摸出来递给你，然后她枕着你的大腿躺了下来。

 

不是十分确定该把你的手摆在哪里，你用一只手握着她的手机，另一只手则悬在她头顶的半空中。你缓缓咽了口唾沫。

 

“感觉还舒服么？”你问，她露齿一笑。

 

“相当舒服。”慢慢地，你降下一只手，而当你将其梳抚过她的头发时，她更加惬意地倚向了你。看着她尽管面临对你们而言或许相当糟糕的情况也仍然完全放松的样子让你感觉好受了些。你划开她的手机，翻动着她的通讯录直到你找到了Mattie的号码。你按下通话按钮，而她几乎是立刻就接了起来。

 

“呦，这还真是稀奇啊，Carmilla。你已经好久都没有给我打过电话了。总是忙着践行你那项并没有那么神不知鬼不觉的计划去追求——”

 

“呃，嗨，Mattie。”Mattie陷入了片刻的沉默之中，你垂眼向下望去，Carmilla的脸蹙了起来，一丝窘迫的红晕笼罩在她的脸颊。你尽量不要笑得过于嘚瑟。想要去追求某人哈？

 

“呐，下午好啊，Laura。你用我妹妹的手机打电话过来是有什么原因吗？”

 

“有些事情可能发生了。”这显然不是最佳的表述方式，因为你听见Mattie的语调瞬间吓人的严肃了起来。

 

“怎么了？”Carmilla将电话从你手里拽了过去。

 

“Mattie——”

 

“Carmilla？发生什么了？”Mattie的嗓音大到了尽管手机正被举在Carmilla的耳边你也一样可以清楚听到的程度。

 

“我看不见了。”

 

“这不是什么最新消息。”Mattie嗤之以鼻道。“不然你觉得老妈为什么让我们每隔一阵子就来上一次突然造访？”

 

“不。我是指——你知道母亲过去一直在逼着我去做左眼的相关检测以看看我有没有恢复视力的机会的吧？”

 

“我知道。”

 

“嘛，我现在完全看不见了。所以我需要同Callis医生见上一面来验证这是不是永久性的。你知道该如何处理的，对吗？”

 

“我是知道没错。但是我们或许应该告诉母亲——”

 

“ _不要_ 告诉母亲。”

 

“Carmilla，你清楚如果我们不在这时候通知她的话她将会对咱们两个都极其不悦的。”

 

“这个我事后再去解决。而眼下她正在工作，如果我们打扰她的话她会抛下手头的一切来全权接管这边的事。我会在晚些时候告诉她的，我保证。但是现在我不要让她知道。”Mattie叹了口气。

 

“行吧。但是这么做的后果要由你来承担，妹妹。我马上就过去接你。”

 

“谢了。”Mattie一声不吭地挂断了电话，Carmilla又将她的手机拿给你。你把它放到一边，然后继续将你的手指耽溺于她的发丝间。你就是感觉情不自禁。她的头发是你在指间所触摸过的质地最柔软的事物之一。而每当用你指甲轻轻搔挠过她的头皮时，Carmilla都径直发出了舒服的 _咕噜声_ 。

 

你沉默了半晌，主要是因为不确定自己应该说些什么。面对某个可能突然将在她的余生中都要失去一种感官的人，又有什么样的言语可以给予帮助呢？虽然这也不像是Carmilla没有预计到当下这种情况发生的可能，又或是她一直在期待着奇迹般的找回自己的视力，但它现在或许将永远地消失了。

 

“嘿，Carm？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你确定你还好吗？”

 

“我是说……我想还好。我只是——我知道曾有一个 _机会_ ，而且——”Carmilla就那么轻轻摇了摇脑袋然后抬头对着你笑了。

 

“如果我同你坦白的话，我觉得倘若这 _是_ 永久性的反倒可能教人感到宽慰。我的意思是——我知道和我有着相似境况的人们真的很害怕彻底丧失自己的视觉。但是对我而言它在先前就已经 _相当_ 玩儿完了。”Carmilla顿了一下，但你明白她需要将这些话从自己的胸中倾吐出来，所以你没有打断她。“我不想这样，但即便我去做了那些检查，而且被告知说他们或许能够修复哪怕仅仅是一丁点的我的视觉，它也总有可能不会奏效。我想不用再去担心那些 _‘假如’_ 也许是一种解脱。”你保持着缄默，同时继续用手指梳过她的头发。而Carmilla在解释完后也噤了声。

 

即使你们两个的处境并不乐观，你也还是禁不住满足于同她在这里的相伴。不过话说回来这些天里和Carmilla呆在一起总能调动出你最佳的心理状态。虽然你有花了其中的大部分时间幻想着去亲吻她。你真的很想在此刻吻她，然而你不觉得那么做会符合时宜。

 

但仍旧，你还记得她用以抵上你的嘴唇是多么的柔软。你仍能感受到她的身体是怎样的贴上了你，而她的手掌又是如何坚定地捧住了你的后颈。你还记得那一刻的感觉是多么的 _对_ 。你完全无法说服自己相信那个吻对她而言毫无意义。它一定意味着什么。你只是不知道这个“什么”的具体含义。在你能有机会询问她前，她的门把手转动了一下。接着你听到了一声恼火的抱怨和几下不情愿的敲门声。

 

你很庆幸自己在这个下午过来的时候顺手替Carmilla锁上了门。通常情况下Carmilla都会留着她的前门，而鉴于她正住在复式公寓而不是宿舍里，你并不是很能理解这一举动。今天你庆幸自己提前一步给门上了锁。因为纵使你已经渐渐喜欢起了Mattie，你也仍然不需要她突然撞进Carmilla仰躺在你腿上的场景中然后拱手呈给她更多可以拿你开涮的笑柄。

 

Carmilla挤出了一句不爽的嘟囔，她慢吞吞地爬起来走上前去开门。而门一被拉开，她就瞬间淹没进了某个绝对不是Mattie，但却有着一头熟悉的红色卷发的人的怀抱里。

 

“Perry？”你惊叫道，不明白她为什么会出现在这里。Mattie跟在Perry身后迈进了公寓，后者还正忙着给予一只明显不自在的Carmilla一个紧紧的熊抱。Mattie和你同彼此简短地招了下手，她拽住Perry的肩膀，直到红发女郎将Carmilla从她的禁锢中放了出来。Perry将两只手扶在Carmilla的肩膀上絮聒道：

 

“Mattie把情况都和我说了。我真的很抱歉，sweetheart。”

 

“我很好。”Carmilla牢骚道，她冲Mattie皱起眉头，对方轻笑了起来。

 

“抱歉我未经通知就带了个小伙伴过来，kitty cat。我们两个在我给Callis医生打电话的时候正呆在一起。她答应等你一到了那边就立即同你见面。我猜你希望尽早将这件事情办完，所以也就没去费事把她载回她的宿舍。”Carmilla将Perry的手从自己身上扒拉下来，你站起身，奔走着抓过她的东西这样你们四个人就可以动身了。

 

“那我们马上便可以走了，就先让我——”你迅速窜到她的身边将她的手机、钱包还有钥匙塞到她的一只手里，墨镜则放进了另一只手中。“把我的东西拿来。总是这么急着讨人欢心哈，cupcake？”

 

你用臀部撞了下她，她朝你笑了，然后低头戴上了她的眼镜。看着她在一切发生之后还在同你微笑的样子令你安心了许多。或许她 _真的_ 没事。你穿上自己的运动鞋然后直起了身子。Carmilla从门旁拿过她的手杖，当你们两个跟在Mattie和Perry的身后离开公寓时，她用胳膊自然而然地搂过了你的肩膀。

* * *

 

驱车前往Carmilla指定验光师诊所的路程比你预计的还要远些。在路上你了解到有这么一类专门为视力低下的患者服务的验光师。Callis医生自Carmilla刚刚同校长还有Mattie生活在一起的时候就开始协助她去治疗她那日渐恶化的视觉了。然而这一切你都是从Mattie那里听来的。Carmilla在整段行程中都保持着沉默，但是她全程都在攥着你的手，用她的拇指一下又一下地摩挲过你的指节。

 

不想去打断Carmilla脑海中正在经历的想法，你逼着自己听起了Mattie和Perry在前座那不怎么委婉的调情。这很令人惊奇。你从来没有见过这样的Perry，如此的放松而又风趣。就好像Mattie的到来发掘出了一个截然不同的她。伴着这个想法你望向了Carmilla，你想自己或许也同样改变了她。

 

接着就好像能够感知到你的注视一般，Carmilla转头面向了你，她的嘴角扬起了一抹微笑。

 

“我有什么能帮上你的吗？”

 

“你怎么知道我在看着你啊？”

 

“我猜自己可能对你有种第六感，creampuff。”这句话经她所讲出来的方式让你脸红起来。她的拇指开始在你的手背上漫无目的地游走。

 

“你是我所见过最爱调情的家伙。”你嘟囔着转移了话题，Carmilla先是笑了，然后她探身朝你贴了过来。

 

“你还没有真正见识到呢。”她同你耳语道。你避开了视线，然后抬眼撞见Mattie正透过后视镜注视着你们。当看见自己得到了你的注意时，她朝你眨了下眼睛，你倏地将目光抛向车窗外，同时希望自己脸上的潮红没有像你所感受到的那样难堪的显眼。

* * *

 

你们花了整整半个小时的时间才抵达Callis医生的诊所。这栋Mattie领着你们三人走进的建筑分为上下两层。第一层就和你平日里在常规的眼科检查医院中所见到的一样，一排排各式各样的眼镜被架在墙面上。它们背后的墙被漆成了白色，而你脚下的地毯则是薄荷绿色。在右侧的尽头，一名接待员正坐在服务台后。她没有抬头理会你们的到来，而是继续往她面前的电脑里敲着什么。一捕捉到她的存在，Mattie就立刻走过去同其攀谈起来。

 

Carmilla的手仍在攥着你的，她轻轻捏了下你的手，然后转身面向你道：

 

“我很快就回来，好吗？”你抬起一只手，宽慰性地握住了她的胳膊。

 

“嗯，当然。我会一直在这里的。”Carmilla舔了舔她的嘴唇，她垂下脑袋向你凑了过来。就在你相信她将要再次吻你的时候，Mattie朝着你们和Perry走了回来，而后者正试图装作一副自己刚刚没有在窥视你和Carmilla的样子。Carmilla后退一步松开了你的手。你顿时已经开始想念起她贴近你时的感觉了，然而你明白，她必须得离开。

 

“她已经在楼上准备好去接待你了。”Mattie说，Carmilla点了点头。

 

“一会儿见了，cupcake，ginger。”Perry似乎对这个昵称并不感冒。Mattie在她的脸上落下贞洁的一吻，然后同Carmilla一起转身上了楼梯。你和Perry就这么在大厅中央尴尬地杵了半晌，直到Perry清了清喉咙。

 

“所以，Laura。你和你的——Carmilla之间进展如何啊？”

 

“你是什么意思？”Perry停顿了片刻，她像是在组织合适的语言。

 

“就是些朋友之间的闲谈而已，sweetie。你知道我们都很挂虑你。”你皱起眉来，Perry忙放缓了话头。“我只是听到有传言说你最近经常呆在Carmilla的公寓里。”Perry摆弄着放在架子上的眼镜。“而作为你的楼管兼朋友，我只是想让你知道如果你有所需要的话是什么都可以向我倾诉的。”

 

你明白Perry并没有逼着你详尽倒出你对Carmilla的感觉的意思。如果说在你的朋友们中有谁能够聆听你的诉说而不让你感觉别扭的话，你相信那一定就是Perry了。再者而言，Perry在你刚升入大学对于周身的一切都感到无所适从的时候就是一位很棒的倾听者了。

 

“你不可以告诉其他任何人。”Perry闻言笑了。

 

“无论你即将说些什么，它都会是属于咱们俩人之间的秘密，你想要保密多久都可以。”Perry轻轻拍了拍你的肩膀，你深吸了一口气。要将这件事大声地公之于众令你感到紧张。只是在你自己的心中明了你的感受并不困难。而把它讲给另一个人听则是截然不同的另一件事了。

 

“我喜欢她。”这没有你所想象的那么糟。“很喜欢很喜欢。”第二遍再说出口更加容易了。就在你为终于将其倾吐出来而感到稍许的解放时，你看向了Perry，她正毫不掩饰的冲你 _灿烂地_ 笑着。

 

“我就知道！”你感觉自己的脸颊开始变得通红。

 

“Perry，别这样。”

 

“当Lafontaine一开始取笑说你喜欢Carmilla的时候，我以为祂只是在胡言乱语。”Perry又转回去摆弄起了眼镜。“但是接着我看到了当你收到一条她发来的信息或是在你提及她时你的脸颊是怎样的亮了起来。我能够看出来你是多么的在乎她。”Perry从一排排的眼镜中挪开视线迎上了你的眸子。“我们都看得到，Laura。这就只是听见你亲口承认……真的很让人开心。”

 

“我有那么明显吗？”Perry大笑起来，你垂眼看向自己的双手。

 

“如果这么说有帮助的话，Carmilla显然也对你有着同样的感受。从她对待你的方式中就可以看得出来。我是说，你曾见识过在你们初次见面时她的反应。当她想要时，她可以成为一个全然冷酷的人。但你知道吗？当她和你在一起，也只是和你在一起时，她会变得柔和。”而你的确知道。你反反复复地留意到她是多么的不同于你最初所遇见的那个人。你每一天都在见证着那些改变。

 

“我知道的。”你告诉Perry。她似乎很中意于你的回答。

 

“而谁知道呢？或许如果你们更进一步，而Mattie和我又走到了最后，我们都将成为一家人呢。”

 

“我想我喜欢这个提议，Perry。”她伸过一条胳膊环住你的肩膀然后捏了捏你。

 

“很好。现在告诉我，”她从架子上随意拿起一副眼镜戴在了脸上。“你觉得如果我需要的话可以脱去眼镜吗？”

 

接下来的时间里你和Perry一边等着Carmilla和Mattie回到你们的身边，一边试戴起这些令人眼花缭乱的眼镜来。当其中的几副将你们衬得傻里傻气的时候，你们两人咯咯笑着拍起了照片。

* * *

 

Carmilla和Mattie在你同Perry开始无聊地坐下来讨论考试周的时候走下了楼梯。Perry最先看见了她们，她用手肘轻轻推了下你，然后指给你她们出现的方向。Mattie又一次停下脚步同那位接待员交流起了什么。你们两个都站起身来。

 

“去和她说说话吧，sweetie。”Perry给了你一个鼓励的微笑，然后她离开你走到了Mattie的身边。

 

你不由自主地注意到Carmilla站在接待厅中央驻足了片刻。她抱着双臂，墨镜被架在她的鼻梁上。而她蹙起眉来，似乎正在寻找着某样东西。

 

或许是某个人。

 

或许是你。

 

“嘿。”你说，你向她走去，直到你站在了她的面前。你注视着她的躯干舒展开来，你又想到Perry说过的她在你的身旁会变得柔和。你忽然希望自己刚刚能说出一些更有意义的话来，而不只是一句简简单单的“嘿，”但是Carmilla弯起嘴角露出了一个微笑。

 

“嘿。”你无法解释为什么，但她的回应突然间让你感觉一切似乎都没事。就好像 _她_ 没有事。Carmilla犹豫地伸出双手，显然不知道自己被允许将它们放在哪里。你握住她的手腕，然后将她的手贴上了你的脸颊，她用拇指抚摸过你的颧骨。

 

“你的医生怎么说？”

 

“她现在还不是百分之百的确定，所以我需要在下周的时候再过来这里一趟，但就目前来看它或许是永久性的。”

 

“哦，Carm——”

 

“ _Laura_ 。”她呢喃着你的名字，令一串激灵迸流进你的脊背。Carmilla散发着暖意的手还被握在你的掌心中，而她缓缓摆了摆头。“我告诉过你，我没事的。我保证。”

 

“真的吗？”她点了点头。

 

“我在之前同你说过，它在很早以前就开始一点一点地衰弱了。终有一天它会彻底消失的；这只不过是一个何时或者如何的问题。至少来说，现在我不用再在醒来的时候猜疑自己会不会在第二天彻底失明了。至少，”她咬住了自己的下唇。“至少我还拥有你。我——我 _是_ 拥有你的，对么？”

 

你的心跳漏了一拍，当你抬头望向她时，你的呼吸滞在了喉咙里。Carmilla的一只手从你的指间滑落出来，她攥住了你的胳膊。你不知道该说些什么。但由于你的沉默，Carmilla又继续道：

 

“Laura，这只是——你对我意味着许多。我知道我不是那种最容易相处的人，我也清楚我不太擅长谈论自己的感觉。但纵使我再也仰望不到繁星，我想能够和你在一起也已经足够了。这有点像是每一天都在被星子触过。”你有些难为情于自己就这么因为她的话模糊了双眼。这就只是她慌乱起来的样子太 _可爱_ 了。

 

“你真老派。”你笑着搡了一下她的肩膀，Carmilla哼了一声。

 

“我在试着倾吐我的心意，而你却在这里嘲笑我。”她抱怨道，她不满地板起脸来。“实打实的。”

 

“如果你想要说你喜欢我的话你大可以直接这么说就好，Carm。”你的手滑下她的肩膀转而揪住了她的衬衫衣领，你将她向自己拉了过来。她探向了你，她的鼻子轻轻蹭着你的。“而我也喜欢你。”

 

“我只是想表现的浪漫些。不过这还是让人松了一口气。事情真的会很尴尬如果——”你扬起头吻上了她，她轻啄了一下你的嘴唇。“如果它是单方面的话。”

 

“Carmilla，你知道我在多久以前就想吻你了吗？”Carmilla将胳膊环在你的腰间，左手贴扶在你的背后，她拽着你倚上了她的身体。你们仍站在验光师诊所接待厅中的事实淡出了你的脑海。你唯一能够想到的就是Carmilla洒落在你上唇的气息以及她的鼻尖抵在你脸庞上的感觉。

 

“大概不及我想吻你要来得久。”在你有机会再次开口前，她又一次吻上了你。而你所能注意的全部便只剩下了落在你唇间的Carmilla的触感。她的嘴唇犹豫地摩挲着你的。Carmilla用以亲吻你的方式就好像她在害怕你最终会决定你其实不想要这些。就好像你会决定你不想要她。而你唯一想到能够改变她的想法的举动就是抬手捧住她的脸颊然后吻了回去。

 

Carmilla仿若如释重负般地在你的口中叹息着。就在她的舌头开始刷拂过你的嘴唇时，有人在你们旁边清了清喉咙，Carmilla倏地撤了回去。

 

“Carmilla。”和着怦跳于你耳膜的血液的搏动声中你几乎没有认出Mattie的声音。你不情愿地睁开眼睛，Carmilla舔舐着自己双唇的景致适值扑入了你的眼帘。然而在你能够忽视掉Mattie的存在重新贴近你们间的距离之前，Carmilla退到了一旁。

 

“Mattie。”

 

“你们两个在回去以后可以爱怎么亲热就怎么亲热。”尽管Mattie的语气中夹杂着斥责，你却在望向她的时候收获了一抹微笑，Perry冲你会意地笑着。

 

“真可人。”Carmilla回应道，她伸手揽过你的肩膀，令你紧靠在她的身旁。“我的下一次诊断是在什么时候？”

 

“下周日。在中午以前做好准备。”

 

“了解。”她松开了环在你肩头的手臂。“现在，我们可以走了吗？”

 

Mattie耸耸肩然后攥过Perry的手开始向门口走去。Carmilla先是跟在她们的身后，但却又在没有听见你跟上来的声音时停下了脚步。

 

“你要一起吗，cupcake？还是说你更愿意待在这里？”她向你伸出一只手。

 

“我就来了。”

 

然后你握住了她的手。

* * *

 

Mattie将你和Carmilla放在了她的公寓楼下。Carmilla立即转身朝着楼梯间走去。她少见的用起了拐棍，而鉴于她现在完全陷在了黑暗里，你想这是无可非议的。你凝望着她用拐棍前后探着路登上了台阶。接着同往常一样，在你能够跟上她的步伐前，你又被拦住了。

 

“Laura。”Mattie说。你回身看向她，她勾手示意你回到车旁。你照做了，然后她凑过来道：“照看好她，好吗？当她说自己没事的时候我的确相信她，但有人能留在这里照顾她会让我感觉更放心些。”

 

“当然，我会的。”Mattie欲言又止地盯着你看了片刻，就好像她还有更多的话想说，但最终她撤回到了座椅上。

 

“很好。现在离我的车远点儿，Carmilla打电话过来的时候我的约会才刚刚进行到了一半呢。”你退后几步，而Mattie没有再多瞟你一眼。Perry同你挥了挥手，然后又赶在Mattie将车驶走前最后冲你竖了下大拇指。你抬眼向公寓望去，Carmilla正面朝着你倚靠在栏杆上。

 

“为什么每次我们被放到某个地方的时候你都会被叫住？”你看见她挑起一条眉毛。

 

“抱歉。我马上上来！”

 

“哦请不用着急。我就自己待在上面好了。不去亲吻任何人或者别的什么。”Carmilla站直身子然后踱步走出了你的视线。你跟在她的背后以羞人的速度疾驰着窜上了楼梯。

* * *

 

抛开Carmilla的嘲弄不谈，你们将更多的时间花在了聊天而不是接吻上。老实来讲，最终使你离开她的怀抱外出采购食物的原因不是你咕咕作响的肚子，而是你需要从她令人沉醉的依偎中寻得些许喘息。你不知道她是怎样做到的。她就只是望着你，便令余下的世界都隐没在了白噪音中。

 

而除却你的个人原因，是你的肚子让Carmilla拿给你她的钱包叫你到距离她公寓几个街区外的中餐馆买些吃的回来。你本要就她坚持付钱的提议展开一番辩驳，但她在将你推出门时附上的那一吻窃走了你的抗议。

 

你将步行回来的时间都花在了幻想Carmilla的嘴唇和她在同你说话时所流露出来的温柔上。而你是那样沉浸在自己的思绪中，以至于直到踏上了楼梯一种不详的预感才骤然击中了你，令你险些被最后一级台阶绊倒。

 

靠近门口，你看见Carmilla的房门正微微敞开着。就在你要冲进屋内以确保她没有被人打劫的时候，一个熟悉的声音自里面传了出来。

 

“——不告知我？”是校长。尽管你只同她见过一次面，但你还是不由得从她的语气中听出她似乎是在努力保持平静。

 

“我不想去烦扰您。”Carmilla不卑不亢地回答道。一部分的你想要闯进去为Carmilla辩护。而另一部分的你却叫嚣着妄图逃离这里。天人交战之间，你僵滞在了她的公寓门前，偷听着你本无权打探的对话。

 

“这不是个借口。你知道你的安康对我 _非常_ 重要，Carmilla。如果你的视力出现了衰退的征兆，就算我不是 _最先_ 得知的人，我也应当被立即通知到。”校长驳斥说。

 

“我打给您了——”Carmilla开始牢骚道，但是校长打断了她。

 

“你打给我，在你发现你的视觉或许将永久消失的几乎两小时后。你打给我，在你叫你的 _姐姐_ 替你办好了预约之后。你 _打给_ 我，就像是一计你在将你的小伙伴打发出去买食物后的马后炮。”你试着不被她对你好似Carmilla玩物一般的轻描淡写所冒犯到。Carmilla沉默了片刻，公寓里有人用手指嗒嗒敲击着某样东西的表面。你听见她们两人中的一个在屋中深深地吸了一口气，然后Carmilla开口了。

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“什么？”这次无疑是Carmilla深呼吸了一声。

 

“我说，我很抱歉。我应该给你打电话的。我只是不想让你在有更重要的事情要去照顾的时候来操心我。”

 

“Carmilla，”校长叹了一口气。她先前的怒火似乎都烟消云散了。“你知道我的工作相较于你的健康并不重要。当初我把你领回家的时候，我说过我将见证你成长为一名成功的人，而我是认真的。这类事情不允许再发生了。”

 

“是的，母亲。”

 

“我会接替你的姐姐带你去参加下周的问诊。”Carmilla嘀咕了些你听不清楚的话。“你明白我所做的一切都是为了你好，对吧？”

 

“我明白。”

 

“很好。我周日再来见你。”接着你听见她不疾不徐地朝门口走了过来，你忙匆匆向楼梯口奔去，试图装出一副自己刚刚回来的样子。但当校长撞见了正假装沿着走廊折回来的你时，你知道她瞬间便看穿了你的小把戏。然而在你的害怕之余，她却什么都没有说。她就只是用那难以捉摸的目光意味深长地看了你一眼，然后擦过你的身子消失在了楼梯间。

 

没有让自己的思绪在这次邂逅上做过多的停留，你转身走向了Carmilla如今已经关上的门。你调整了一下怀抱里食品袋的位置腾出手将其推了开。当你走进去时，Carmilla正坐在她小厨房里的一张吧台上。她换掉了平时常穿的一身黑转而套上了一条短裤。同时她还穿着一双似乎是你的袜子，和一件 _绝对是_ 属于你的法兰绒睡衣。

 

你不觉得自己有见过她比起裹在你的衣服里更可爱的样子。你不觉得她有看起来更像是 _你的_ 。

 

“是你回来了吗，cupcake？”Carmilla问道。些许的疲惫在她的脸庞上转瞬即逝，接着她舒展手臂从吧台上滑了下来。

 

“难道你还在期待别的什么人吗？”你问，她咧嘴笑了。

 

“哈哈，机灵鬼。你当然在外面给自己找了一番乐子。”她小心翼翼地向你走来。你知道她正在适应着从还能望见那些模糊的光影到彻底陷入黑暗之中的转变，于是你站在了原地，等着她来找到你。

 

“我才走了不到半个小时呢。你已经开始想我了吗？”她的掌心先是撞见了你的胳膊，然后她抬手搂住了你的脖子。当她在你的唇上落下一吻时，你探身迎了上去。想到你可以一直这么做，可以在你想要时无拘无束的吻她而不只是幻想着这一切令你的胃里翻起了筋斗。然而Carmilla很快就退了回去，当你看向她时，她正咬着嘴唇，试图束缚住那个在她的脸上蔓延开来的笑容。

 

“当然没有。”Carmilla的呼吸听起来有些急促，而意识到 _你_ 是这一影响背后的“始作俑者”令你心旌荡漾。在说出第二句话时，她的嗓音平稳了许多。“我只是饿了而已。”她将袋子从你的手里拎过来然后抛开你转身将其放在了吧台上。你就这么张口结舌的被撇在了一边，注视着她无视你的存在将各种各样的餐盒从袋子里一一取出来摆在了外面。

 

无可否认，Carmilla对你而言仍然蕴藏着些许神秘。但她同你打趣的模样是你希望能够永远驻存的光景。你希望自己对她的感觉永远都不会改变。因为如果就只是 _凝望着_ 她便让你的心脏悸动不已，而每每当她触摸你，你的胸膛就像是要爆裂开来便是同Carmilla在一起所带给你的感受的话，那你希望这份感觉将会终其一生。

 

你用胳膊环住她的右臂然后将它抱进了自己的怀中。Carmilla挑起一条眉毛转头望向了你。

 

“嘿。”你轻声说。她笑了。

 

“嘿。”

 

“我想我的论文得了个A呢。”

 

“是什么让你这样想的？”她假装自己正忙着弄清手中餐盒里所盛放的东西，但你知道她在凝神倾听着。

 

“因为它是关于你的。”

 

“而为什么写些关于我的故事就能让你得到A呢？”你挨近她，然后用你的嘴唇印上了她的肩膀。

 

“你知道的。”Carmilla试图掩藏住在她脸上绽开的那个大大的笑容，但你还是捕捉到了那抹笑意。你的腹中忐忑地翻腾着，然而当她再次转头面向你时，你知道她也感受到了。那一如你对她的感觉毫无二致的心情。她缓缓将餐盒放下来转身迎向了你。她的左手游移着抚上了你的后背，而右手则顺着你的搂握捉住了覆盖在你锁骨上的衣服。

 

就在她吻你以前，她抵着你的嘴唇呢喃道：“我知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It‘s just a translation，please go and support the original author's [work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315473) if you can.  
> And also,you can find me at [here](http://wolfpup.lofter.com),feel free to chat with me ; )


End file.
